The Epoch of Eros
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "It is strange the way we are thrown into this lifestyle with no knowledge of what's going on? It is strange that I know you without really knowing you. It is strange that I've met you, as forbidden as I. Everything is strange and queer. But, I do take comfort knowing that this strange road we find ourselves upon can only be traveled together." Narusasu AU ON HIATUS
1. Paths of No Hope

**The Epoch of Eros**

 **Hi loves. As you know, I haven't been having the best month. All Quiet are the Roses of Thorns was taken down due to the song lyrics of Johnny Get Your Gun and it sucked. If they had told me to remove the song lyrics from the first chapter, I would have. But they waited until eight chapters in to remove. But I think I'm okay now. It's still taking some time. But, I'm not done. I have more stories and I'm not stopping until I run out ideas. And until you guys are satisfied. So how about this new story in which both Naru and Sasu are slaves in an old age empire?**

 **I wanted to do something cool with the title. An Epoch is a period of time marked by notable events. Eros is an ancient greek word that translates to sexual passion. However, it was one of the first words that meant 'love.' The title literally translates to "The Era of Love"**

 **ONE MAJOR POINT IN THIS STORY: IT'S TITLE IS THE EPOCH OF EROS FOR A REASON. BEFORE NARUTO AND SASUKE MEET, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE. WHETHER IT BE LOVE FOR THE FAMILY OR SEXUAL, LOVE IS A NEW THING. AND IN AN ERA LIKE THIS, ANYTHING NEW IS CONFUSING AND FRIGHTENING TO THE PEOPLE. AND THIS IS A UTOPIA. IT SHALL BE EXPLAINED HERE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **This story is a fantasy story. So it's going to have lots of fantasy in it. However, it will also have humans. So no guys, Naruto isn't going to be some kind of vampire. Haha. Anyway, on with the story. Tout de suite.**

 **Paths of No Hope**

 **Southern Konoha**

 _The wooden spoon was clutched tightly in his hand so it wouldn't be dropped, but his interests didn't lie in eating his miso soup._

 _He often enjoyed looking into the transparent substance, making silly faces when his caretakers weren't watching._

 _His blue eyes, what his mother often called the sky, roamed to said woman. Her eyes as dull as the rest of the world as they bore into his father's equally dulls eyes._

 _Everyone's eyes were dull to him, often seen staring at a painting and not at the pretty colors._

 _His mother told him that it was wrong. That looking at the colors and not assessing the painting was forbidden. And she often encouraged him to look more bored so that he wouldn't create trouble._

" _They've been sending the letters again, Minato." She muttered._

 _Said man sighed, rubbing his temples with his calloused fingertips. "What do they expect from us? We can't control it."_

" _They're threatening to pull him out if he continues to be of distraction to the other children." Kushina continued, her voice never wavering from it's uncreative tone._

 _Another sigh escaped his forever thinned lips. "We can fix it. All we need to focus…."_

 _The boy drowned out the rest of the conversation, choosing instead to make rather odd faces in the reflection of his soup. They delighted him, making his stomach twist and tickle in vibrations._

" _Naruto!"_

 _The sound of his name was harsh and filled with bitter embarrassment and soft disappointment._

 _He stopped smiling, his head yanking upward fast enough to crack his neck._

 _Although the stares were not new, they still made him want to shrink within his chair. Rage and embarrassment from his father. Fear and shock from his mother._

" _Yes?" the six year old asked, composing himself. When he did, his face grew tight, his eyes stared at the table, and he sat up._

 _The trick seemed to work, as his parents did calm down a little. Minato eyed him some more before speaking._

" _Are you ready to have your companion chosen tomorrow?"_

 _He shrugged to appear even duller. "I don't want it to be Sakura-chan. She's mean."_

 _Kushina gasped. "What's gotten into you?"_

" _It's only my opi-"_

" _We don't have opinions, young man." His father spoke sternly. "Not in this home, not in this village, not in this country. Your soulmate will be chosen by random, and you will have no choice but to marry her or him."_

 _Defiantly, the stubborn child crossed his arms. "But I don't like any of the other kids."_

" _It's not about that. Soulmates only get married to reproduce the most highly valuable children this empire can afford."_

 _The conversation ended as fast as it had come, and the family continued to eat their soup. Naruto, now angry, glared bitterly at the table._

" _Why don't you go and collect some water while I speak to your father, musuko?"_

 _The suggestion was happily taken by the boy and he stood with a wide grin, again making his parents uncomfortable._

" _Okay, kaasan. I'm going." He ran to the corner grabbing the tin bucket and making his way to the door._

" _Oi, Naruto." His father's call stopped him and he turned. The man was shaking his head in disapproval. "Stop doing what you do. It is rebellious and will get us in lots of trouble. Dame desu. It's no good."_

 _Apologetically, the boy nodded, not fully grasping what was wrong with him. "Gomen nasai, tousan."_

 _When no additional words came, Naruto quickly left the home. He enjoyed following the trodden path to their meadow and well. It took him some time, but he liked looking at the sky when no one was there to scold him._

 _He liked smelling the flowers that grew by themselves. He liked running around, splashing in puddles made from rain, smiling, laughing, giggling when it was wrong to._

 _A burst of movement attracted his eyes to the orange tip of nine tails just peeking out from the sea of tall grass that made up the meadow. The boy took a tentative step towards the creature, careful not to make a sound as to startle it._

 _It didn't work for long. The hostile creature turned its head and Naruto stood frozen as it watched him, sizing him up with honey coloured eyes. Slowly, he reached out, and in a flash of copper, he was on his butt._

 _The tin bucket ended up over his small head and he laughed loudly in the newfound darkness. Lifting the bucket just enough to see, he smiled at the sight._

" _Kurama!" He called, watching the small fox bite playfully at his ankles. Leaning against his pants, the fox bit on his orange kimono._

 _Naruto laughed, and then covered his mouth. "We can't play tug the cloth today, boy. I have to collect the water. And tousan says I can get into trouble."_

 _The fox continued to play, however, and both boy and creature failed to notice the small army being led toward their home._

 _Naruto giggled when Kurama licked his face. "Okay, we can j-"_

 _The scream that rented the air was as good as a siren. Nobody screamed like that unless it was terror beyond endurance. It was unmistakably a woman's._

 _Naruto got upon his knees and looked with confusion toward his home. He could see nothing but the calmness of the day. And as quick as the scream had silenced the world, it silenced itself just as fast._

 _Kurama let out a menacing growl as he watched the home, but still inched closer to the boy._

" _What do you think it is, boy?"_

 _Not a moment later, the wooden door was slammed open, and thrown out onto the ground was his father, his kimono ruined by a deep red stain._

 _Five men with swords followed, one leading. He was frightening to Naruto. With his arms wrapped in bandages and his eye covered._

 _He looked to Kurama with confusion. "Lord Danzo?" He whispered in confusion, as if the fox would shrug in confusion too._

 _His father raised one hand in a pleading motion, moving backward with the other._

" _Please, Danzo-sama. I can fi-"_

 _Naruto fell back in shock as he watched his father's head roll from his body, stopping just by the meadow._

 _It seemed many things were being silenced today. He was silenced by his mother's scream. His mother was silenced by her death. His father was silenced by his head being severed from his body._

 _Grabbing Kurama, who had been growling, the boy stood, running as fast as he could away from the home._

 _His steps were loud and so was his breathing. His vision grew cloudy from tears and he wiped them, not understanding the rawness in his throat. The itchiness in his eyes. The pain in his chest._

 _One of the shinobi moved forward, drawing their sword, only to be stopped by and wrapped hand._

" _Do not pursue the boy. This was the plan."_

 _His subordinate nodded, bowing. "Hai, Lord Danzo."_

 **Ten Minutes Before**

 **Northern Konoha**

 _He smiled into his soup, sticking out his tongue and clutching his spoon in the process. A soft laugh escaped his cherry lips and he held his spoon even tighter._

" _That is forbidden!"_

 _Looking up, the boy stared around the table in shame and confusion. His father stared harshly, his mother in disapproval, and his brother in disappointment._

 _With a blush, he leaned back. "I didn't know." But he did know, and his father knew that. The man was almost never direct in his replies._

 _Mikoto shook her head. "Mo ikutsu? What is your age now?"_

" _Well it is. And I tell you all the time, Sasuke. We don't use those emotions. Not in this home, not in this village, not in this country."_

" _They're threatening to pull him out of school if he keeps being of distraction to the other children." His mother noted without an ounce of emotion in her voice._

 _Fugaku sighed, finally taking his eyes off of Sasuke to rub them._

 _His brother leaned forward, staring at Sasuke with scrutiny. "We can fix it."_

 _The family grew silent then, continuing to eat their dinner. Sasuke had always been confused with them._

 _It was always a command with him. He couldn't smile, couldn't laugh, couldn't enjoy things. It was forbidden to point out something pretty and it was wrong to play._

 _And even so, it wasn't his choice to have so many odd emotions. He didn't mean to smile at the sky and say the colors of the sunset were pretty. And besides, what was so wrong with it?_

" _Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" His mother asked in fear. Lost in thought, the boy had somehow manifested a smile, somehow dreaming of a meadow full of flowers, a sky full of orange, a picture full of joy._

" _Gomen." He whispered._

" _Sasuke. You're putting yourself in dan-"_

 _The sword that had sprouted from the back of his brother's throat like a flower was shiny._

 _The six year old didn't gasp until the shiny object kissed his father's chest. He didn't fall out of his chair with a strangled gasp until it kissed his mother's forehead._

 _The wielder of the sword stopped to stare at Sasuke. A frightening man he was, mask and all. He scratched his silver head, pulling down his mask and giving Sasuke a menacing scowl with his single eye._

" _Lord Danzo has given me orders to let you run. And although I want to kill you slowly, watch the blood trickle from your body, I'm going to turn around."_

 _Sasuke ran from the dining area, grabbing hold of the door._

" _Hey!"_

 _He looked back in fear at the shinobi. He seems to be a menacing man, the way he stood perfectly still. Sasuke was sure he followed orders as any prominent soldier would._

 _However, there was something else in the man's single eye. Being a wielder of forbidden emotions, Sasuke nearly understand. There was sadness and there was regret._

" _Never stop running." The man muttered softly._

 _Too afraid to nod, the boy opened the door, springing away from his home and never looking back._

 _His vision grew cloudy from tears and he wiped them, not understanding the rawness in his throat. The itchiness in his eyes. The pain in his chest._

 _He didn't know how long he'd been running, but soon, he'd come to a road._

 _In the distance, he could make out a shadow; the scrawny form of a child being outlined by the mist of the world. As it drew near, Sasuke could only make out the fox in the boy's arm and blond hair._

 _After passing one another, both children looked back, fear and panic in their eyes. They didn't stop to greet one another. They didn't warn the other of the danger lying in their chosen direction. Blue eyes bore into black ones and somehow, that was enough to understand. Enough for both boys to not understand the danger, but enough to understand that running was the only way to get from the horrors._

 _Enough for both boys to understand that any day after this would be no easy feat. Their journeys that lay before them would be peril on peril. There were no safe ways through the badlands and even if they made it through life, they would have to run around the pain and through the hurt._

 _They were lost together in our silences. Their wordlessness was their mutual destruction._

 _Having gotten their knowledge, both boys turned away at once, continuing their flee._

 _After that they went on again; and now the road struck westwards and left the river, and the great shoulder of the pain drew ever nearer. At length, they would reach the their path, scrambled steeply up, and plodded slowly. And at last in the late afternoon, they would come to the top of the ridge and see the wintry sun going downwards to the north._

* * *

 **Thirteen Years Later**

He scowled in slight disgust as the auctioneer grabbed hold of his pale arm, dirty fingernails scratching his beautiful, yet tainted skin.

What use was he to society if the embodiment of beauty was lost? Since childhood, his only way of being saved from harm was to become seductive. To lay naked, flat on his back, his faces turned to the sky.

"Sasuke Uchiha; 19; pure virgin slave." A few heads in the crowd lifted and Sasuke scowled even deeper. "A little of challenge, but nothing a few beatings can't fix. 30,000 ryo."

Five men and two women by the bar lifted their hands eagerly and Sasuke put his head down in fear.

"40,000 ryo!" A hoarse voice spoke from the back. Sasuke looked up then. The man- no _thing_ \- that eyed his form was at least one thousand years old. At least to him. His skin like that of a forbidden snake, his eyes like those of fragmented gold, burned through the core. The thing licked his lips and once more, Sasuke looked away.

The auctioneer grimaced slightly as no one else upped the price. "40,000 ryo for the taking?"

No one said a thing. Sasuke trembled. _Please_ , he begged.

"40,000 for the taking?"

 _Help me._

"40,000 f-"

"I will have him. No charge." The voice, although commanding ceased all movement and sound, if there was any. A few onlookers gasped.

Sasuke looked up himself, staring into the soft craters of Hinata Hyuuga, the most prominent Warrior Hyuuga in Konoha.

The royal woman looked around the bar in silent agony. She grimaced and her nose rose an inch. sasuke wondered what is it she smelled. What foreign odor sent its message down into her body, alerting her limbs?

Somehow, Sasuke wanted to banish all that offended the woman's strong sensibilities. Especially the strong smell of must and rum and shoyu. Especially all the dust that the owners and he are too short to see.

She glanced at the auctioneer in condescension. Or was it solicitude? They were dogs, she and Sasuke, sniffing for clues, their throats quivering with subliminal growls.

The woman climbed the platform herself and Sasuke inched slightly closer to her.

Given a yard full of enemies, his closest enemy was a friend.

"Hyuuga-sama." The auctioneer unnecessarily announced in shock.

The woman gave a poised bow. "The clan will accommodate you with a good living. But...Uchiha Sasuke is very vital to our collection."

Breaking his stupor, the man nodded clumsily and bowed. "Ugh...yes...yes. Thank you. And good luck with him. He is indeed an odd one."

If he was waiting for the woman to question the statement, it never came. Gently, the warrior grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and on instinct, the man grabbed back.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, his voice silent and frightening.

A series of gasps broke out and not a moment later, Sasuke was on his knees, his back taking a heavy blow from the auctioneer.

He looked up, tears in his eyes as the man lifted his meaty hand for another strike. "Do not use that tone with lady Hyuuga."

"And you…" her calm voice was gone and Sasuke looked toward the woman, only to cower back as she pointed her sword in the auctioneer's face. "Do not touch him. He doesn't belong to you anymore."

The man nodded hastily, his arms to his sides. Hinata closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. When they opened, she was staring at Sasuke. "Follow me."

He traveled by carriage as Hinata rode her own horse individually. When they arrived to the slave quarters of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata asked him if he was properly cleaned before the auction.

He told her yes, not wanting to endure whatever steaming water the royal family would torture his skin with.

She asked if he had gotten a decent meal as well.

He lied and told her no. It wouldn't matter if he did or not. Decent should never be in the same sentence when regarding a slave.

The woman duly nodded. "Sasuke. I am deeply sorry for touching your arm today. Knowing that you are a pleasure slave, I should have been more cautious."

The apology seemed sincere and before he knew it, the corner of his lips curved upward and his dirty teeth peeked from his cracked lips.

The mere gesture made her eyes narrow in confusion and her head turn. "Where did you learn that? That's been strictly forbidden for thousands of years."

The smile disappeared as quick as it had appeared, if not quicker. "I don't know. It's always been in me."

"Hm. Try not to do it in public. Your quarters are the second one. My cousin will be here in a half hour to serve dinner. I suggest you get a good night's sleep, Sasuke. Our slaves' uses are one of the things that make us famous."

Sasuke watched her leave to the large mansion before turning to the small quarters about a mile away. With a heavy sigh, he began his long trek, watching a few royals secure the fencing.

* * *

He'd reached the front passage of the quarters with little time to breathe. For a second in time, he stood in the doorway, blocking the light from the pretty pretty pretty sun.

And the slaves sitting and speaking in dull tones and monotonous murmurs had looked up at him. At his little clothing. At his pale face.

He could feel every dull eye on him.

The sharp eyes of an old man with long hair. The mischievous eyes of a tanned slave, his face painting faded and his hair shaggy.

The bored green eyes of a very scrawny redhead. The pale green eyes of an odd haired girl.

There were a few other eyes. Everyone stared and Sasuke felt like a child being scolded.

Every pair of eyes except one.

Focused on sharpening a knife instead, the owner of the hidden eyes kept his head of blond locks. With his form, he resembled a perfect statue. At least he would have if not for the rubber scars over his body.

The man wore almost the same amount of clothing as Sasuke, if not less. His hair was blond and dirty, filled with grime and small touches of blood. His head was down and although Sasuke couldn't see his eyes, thin scratches beheld his cheeks.

Beside him, lay a large fox asleep, nine odd tails swishing in the air, occasionally kissing the blond man's arm. It was no doubt used for battle.

 _A fighter slave,_ he wondered. From before, he'd only blended with pleasure slaves and working slaves. But fighter slaves were soldiers. They could almost never be met directly.

"Ne Ne." The raven turned, his wide eyes meeting the dull ones of the old man sitting against the wall. "New slave?" He asked.

Nodding, Sasuke remained frozen in his spot.

The man motioned him over. "Yattekiru. Yattekiru. Come sit."

And he did, not wanting those boring eyes on him.

"New slave?" The man once again questioned once he sat. Sasuke shook his head. "How long then?"

The image of the masked soldier appeared and he closed his eyes. "Thirteen years."

"Ah. You're like him then." And the old man's head pointed to Naruto, who seemed to be sharpening the sword harder.

He was never interested in anything, so the raven's next words surprised him. "Who is that?"

"Naruto."

And as his name was said, the man finally looked up, his eyes finding Sasuke's.

The pale teen moved back, his stomach getting a feeling strong enough to make his eyes roll back and his head hurt.

Naruto's eyes were a vibrant blue. The color of a clear blue sky through a broken prison wall; the color of a perfect raindrop on a blue aster; the color of a river hurrying to join the great ocean.

The blond fighter grunted, and the sound came out animalistic. Enough to make Sasuke's face grow very hot.

 _I must be sick,_ he concluded looking away as Naruto did.

Just as it happened, the old man nodded. "Jiraiya." He finally introduced.

"Sasuke." He murmured. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eh. So you've been a slave for thirteen years. I've only been one for ten."

"How did that happen?"

"My companion had a very strange obsession with gambling, placing our family into debt."

Sasuke gasped. "But gambling is forbidden."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I know. She'd been doing so out of the country. She was hanged and I was sent here." Although the statement was heartbreaking to the Uchiha, Jiraiya's words came out monotonous.

"I am sorry."

Once more, the man shrugged. "At least it isn't me."

The statement was spoken seriously, but Sasuke's lips opened. He'd never tell anyone because it wouldn't matter, but he hated his laugh.

He giggled, clapping his bony hands. His laugh sounded like birdsong, awash in the same wonder a sparrow, realizing the sun had risen, sang to the golden world.

It tittered around the silent room and when he opened his eyes, most eyes stared at him. Confused, shocked, afraid. Thinning his lips, Sasuke looked down, failing to notice the frightening blue eyes that skimmed his face every so often.

Naruto smiled softly at the now silent teen, wondering how a simple sound had the power to bring peace to his heart.

The Uchiha looked up, feeling a stare, and his mouth opened slightly at the curve of Naruto's own lips.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hinata-sama's cousin did arrive with food.

Twenty trays of soup, salmon, and steaming rice for the slaves, which surprised Sasuke even further.

When they were ordered to rest, he didn't however. He stayed up on his own cot, wondering about the teen with the blue eyes. He'd seen it.

He wasn't crazy.

He'd swear he'd seen the faintest of smiles on Naruto's face.

"I can imagine you're thinking about me?"

Feeling his eyes roll back once more, Sasuke scowled, turning to the blond slave leaning up on his own cot, the sleepy fox tucked on his pillow.

"Self absorption will get you nowhere."

They stared at each other for some time before Naruto shrugged, moving forward. "I'm a captive man. Where am I going but these slave tables?"

He didn't reply, his stomach doing all sorts of flips as Naruto's lip curved on a single side.

"I haven't introduced myself."

"I know who you are." Sasuke scowled, wanting him to go away.

"Naruto." He murmured, not bothered by the raven's cold demeanor. He held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

He complied, but instead of shaking hands like everyone else, Naruto brought the pale hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

A bizarre sensation came through, but it wasn't unpleasant. He stared at Naruto, his face red and hot.

Sasuke Uchiha, for once in his life, had his breath taken away by a stranger's eyes.

Looking away, but not grabbing his hand from Naruto's mouth, the Uchiha stared into the abyss.

And as he looked away, Sasuke was unaware of Naruto's fascination with his own dark eyes.

The blond stared at him in their silence the entire time.

It wasn't the color of Sasuke's eyes that were so breathtaking, as it was what was inside them. Heavy eyelids. And bright. Oh, how bright they were, shining with the tears that had yet to fall in trickling lines, streaking through the caked dirt on his face. The darkness of stormy skies that drowned one in the rain to come.

Sasuke turned to him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he inquired, a slight crack in his voice.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I know."

And instead of inching away, Sasuke smiled too, caught up in doing so without receiving an odd glare. "I don't understand what that means."

Naruto bit his lip, straining his brain to put a name on the rapid feelings in his chest, stomach, throat, and cheeks. "Me neither." He whispered.

 **And that my friends, is the reuniting of strangers. So if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask...in review form. ;)**

 **Just to mark something up.**

 **Known Emotions: Sadness, Anger, monotonous, bored, shocked, surprised.**

 **Forbidden: Happiness.**

 **Unknown: Love. Hell, even Sasuke and Naruto don't understand what they feel around each other.**

 **Big questions: why is happiness forbidden? How do Sasuke and Naruto feel happiness if it's been outlawed for a thousand years? What was the point of Danzo killing their parents? Why not just kill Sasuke and Naruto since they have the emotions of happiness?**

 **CHARACTERS TO BE EXPLAINED IN NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I AM BACK, BABY! :)**


	2. The Colors We Remember

**The Colors We Remember**

 **Guys I'm so sorry. I should be up to par with this story, but to be honest it's really tough. And I'm a bit of a stoner. So some days I'll be lazy. So...ugh...yeah. here we go. I'm so happy you guys support this story and I could really do nothing without you.**

 **If I'm not updating like I do, please PM me and give me a piece of my mind. Thanks. :)**

 **Lots of things to know. THIS ENTIRE STORY IS TRIGGERED. This is an old empire that will eventually face new things and confusion. But detail is important for the sake of the feels.**

 **I'm serious. Sometimes a Character's mere thought may make you say "woah!?"**

 **You've been warned. :|**

 _Sasuke watched anxiously out the window at the pouring rain, the words of the schoolhouse teacher not pouring into him correctly._

 _The boy wanted so anxiously to go and play, but it was forbidden to do so. Now ten, he still didn't understand the way of the world._

 _Still didn't understand why he couldn't be happy. Still didn't understand why his parents and brother were killed by the masked man._

 _They'd placed him into a slave school where he'd been processed to have various limits in society. And the only way to live was to do what they told him to do._

 _He didn't care though. What mattered in this pretty moment of life was the pitter patter of rain that continued to fall from the eyes of the sky._

 _It floated in gentle waves, as if gravity was a soft music from the Earth, a sweet beckoning serenade. Each drop bequeathed itself unto the cooling air - wet lifeboats in a dry sea. Together they painted a new picture around a glowing streetlamp. Light streams led into the rich blue, as if seeking the sun, as if it was a song to the moon - and in those sacred drops it blossomed into a star like those above. Sasuke smiled, because in that moment, the water and the light became a golden flower, an echo of life bursting into the morning._

" _Uchiha boy!"_

 _He jumped at the frightful voice of the headmaster, staring into her harsh eyes._

" _I didn't do anything." The boy instantly defended himself, knowing that he'd been caught smiling._

" _Oi. Twenty whips after class." She condemned._

 _ **Iwagakure**_

 _Naruto smiled at the rain tapping his skin, whispering sweet nothings in his ear._

 _It created a shield around him and he loved it, always had._

 _In his mind, the silver puddles created an obstacle course that only the bravest of folk could battle._

 _The sky was grey today, but everything had always been some form of grey._

 _He sometimes wondered if the color of things changed when it rained. Maybe they didn't. Maybe there was only black and white and different shades of in between. That 'in between' the space of wonder, of mystery, was a place that he loved. And he wondered what went on outside his world of grey on days._

" _Come here." A commanding voice erupted over the droplets. Even so, it didn't scare him, but in fact calm his racing heart and insecure nerves that arised._

 _The boy turned around, looking into the black holes of Kakashi Hatake, the man he'd run into the same day he'd been running from death._

 _The man Lord Danzo had ordered to raise and train Naruto._

 _Kakashi Hatake wasn't a monster. He so far had raised Naruto well, training him to be the best slave fighter the world would ever see. He let Naruto laugh and smile when it was just the two of them. Let him play in the rain and keep Kyuubi with him. He often smiled too and told Naruto stories of lost children and Goblins that saved Princes from Dragons. Sometimes, Naruto wanted to believe that the man was a better parent than his own caretakers were._

 _Kakashi Hatake wasn't a villain. But he'd often told Naruto that he shouldn't be labeled the boy's hero._

 _He told Naruto that he was and would always be a sinning man. He'd killed- women, children, elders, men, animals- before. He'd even killed an entire family the night he met Naruto. He often argued with the boy and threatened to slit his throat if he weren't under orders from Lord Danzo._

 _There he sat, upon the dry porch of their home in a lotus position. He didn't say much, but Naruto still ran over and crouched by his knee._

" _Hai, Kakashi-sensei?"_

 _The man removed his mask as well as Kyuubi from his lap. The grey fox gladly moved on, jumping into Naruto's lap and softly chewing on one of his tails._

" _Dō shita no ko? What's wrong with child?"_

" _Eh?" He wondered, confused._

 _Kakashi sighed, rubbing his head. "You're supposed to be training for the fight later, boy."_

 _Naruto poked his lips out in a childish pout. "Whaddya mean? I was!"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Not."_

 _Naruto blushed hard, his eyes boring into Kakashi's grey skin. "I've trained all day, sensei."_

 _Kakashi's eyes grew menacing and he grabbed the boy by his blond hair. "If I weren't being ordered to take care of you, I'd slit your throat by now. You have to train, gaki."_

 _Naruto winced as his hair was pulled tighter. "Hai, Hai. I will."_

 _Kakashi let him go with a triumph grin as Naruto glared at him. Eventually, the boy smiled too, even if it was out of embarrassment._

" _Kakashi-san." The voice made Kakashi sit straighter as well as Naruto stand correctly. Reaching his hand back, the silver haired man slapped Naruto with as much spite as he could muster._

 _The boy, who'd been taught how to survive an infected stab wound, cried out in fake pain and fell to the ground, letting Kyuubi nuzzle against his neck._

 _He continued to moan as Danzo drew near._

 _Kakashi stood with a deep bow. "Danzo-sama. I didn't expect to see you on this day. Today is a match of Naruto's."_

 _Danzo dismissed him. "Shinpai nai. Today, I've cancelled the match. I must have another talk with the boy. How has he behaved, though?"_

" _Alright. He hasn't smiled or laughed in three months. He's very unhappy here."_

 _Danzo nodded. "Good." He turned to Naruto who finally stood before him. "Come with me, boy."_

 _Kakashi watched them walk away, down the trodden stone path that led to the garden. He didn't need to go down there to know what happened each time Danzo visited._

 _He was once asked to do it himself because it would remind Naruto that although he got stronger, he'd always be inferior._

 _But he refused. He couldn't do that to the boy. He couldn't hurt him in that way if he'd hurt him one thousand times. He refused once._

 _And as much as it hurt to think that he'd almost been the one to do it, there was no worse feeling, no worse pang in his heart than the hurt of not being able to stop it._

 _Because he knew. Four years ago, Naruto and Danzo had returned and Naruto wouldn't eat. He was shaken and flinched each time Kakashi touched his back. It had been eight months of living together._

 _Sometimes, Naruto would curl up next to Kakashi and sleep, jump on him and wrestle._

 _When Danzo first visited, Naruto wanted to sleep in a closet. And he didn't like fighting._

 _Kakashi was smart. He always thought Danzo came and beat Naruto until he couldn't function._

 _But after Danzo's third visit, Kakashi had been washing their clothing in their bucket._

 _Naruto's clothes smelled odd and were damp before he even readied the water. And he'd been to enough whore houses to know a faint smell._

 _When he found out and was finally asked to do such a vile act, Kakashi stumbled around, bile rising._

 _He threw away Naruto's clothes and stormed to his room, where he'd found the boy curled up on his bed._

 _And he'd laid by the boy and hugged him, apologizing for not knowing and not being strong enough to stop it._

 _After that day, Naruto hugged a little tighter and played a lot more._

 _It took an hour for them to return. And when they did, Danzo bid a farewell and Naruto just sat on the porch, squeezing the near life out of Kyuubi and starting off into the grey world he saw._

 _Danzo's acts didn't do so much as traumatize the boy. They'd been happening twice each year for the past four, but they still seemed to place Naruto in an understandable mood._

" _There's a new shop opened just down middle passage. It sells ramen."_

 _Naruto raised a brow, confused by the new word. "Ramen?" He asked._

" _Some form of noodles. I thought you'd want that for your birthday since you love noodles."_

" _But, I always get a new sword for my birthday."_

 _Kakashi grabbed his book and shrugged. "You can get both, but if you don't want the ramen then alr-"_

" _No. No. I do want both." The boy was once again by Kakashi's knee._

" _Okay. Is that all you use me for? If I didn't need to raise you, I'd slit your throat."_

 _The common saying, now filled with an unexplainable emotion, made Naruto smile softly and his smile made Kakashi smile too._

" _Nuh uh." The boy argued. " You like me too much."_

" _I do." Kakashi admitted, hugging the child close. And the two grew silent, listening and watching the grey rain._

* * *

Sasuke yawned loudly, his head against the wooden wall of the slave stables.

He felt horrible all over. The clients that came to the Hyuuga Estate were a lot more wealthy than the lowlives that came to the bar in northern Konoha.

And being so, they expected…..more from him. The mere thought made him grimace with shame and squirm.

A sharp pain in his back arose and he winced loudly. A few other slaves looked up, but he closed his eyes in pain, not wanting to find the only blue pair amongst the crowd.

Naruto

An odd man to Sasuke, but nonetheless...intriguing. Intriguing as the soft skies and the smiles butterflies gave to flowers and Fūjins to wind.

Sometimes, the mere thought of… _Naruto_ … made him feel odd in odd places. As a fighter slave, the blond was a large man. Sometimes, Sasuke observed, even larger than ANBU warriors that requested Sasuke.

He often wondered, maybe more than a lot, how it would feel if Naruto did the things that his clients did to him. They were all so mean to him. Would Naruto be gentle?

Would he touch him? Or kiss his hand again? Maybe in different places?

All his clients made him lay upon his stomach so they wouldn't have to look into his 'inferior' eyes. Would Naruto make him do differently?

Once again, his eyes drooped, his body grew hot, and he clamped hours hand over his mouth as a perplex sound escaped. Like Kyuubi purring, but a lot squeakier.

Looking down at the lower region of his body, he jumped at the rise of his thin bottoms. His…..

He felt like a whore. And as a pleasure slave, he was… Without pay. But thinking about Naruto and enjoying his thoughts and visions made him feel like a whore.

Because no human in the entire world could make him feel this way, except Naruto.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened, letting the light shine through.

The Hyuuga workers walked in with cleaning supplies.

One woman pinched her nose. "Koko de nioi. Akushū. Stinks."

Sasuke looked down at himself. He sat in a puddle of his own sewage on the bench. His hands were raw with blisters and the skin on his back ripped open by the whip.

The last client made him uncomfortable, and lashing out at the large man have him those bruises. But he was lucky. The last pleasure slave to lash out at a client was Sakura Haruno, who sat muttering to herself in the corner. Her own nose and ears had been cut off, and even more than this, her head and eyebrows were completely shaven; nothing could be more hideous than the face so disfigured.

"Sasuke, boy. Lord Danzo will be here for you soon. You must be cleaned properly."

He missed the way Naruto tensed in sharpening his knife. The other slaves just sat dully, the most common emotion in all the world he knew. Dull was a resting emotion and anger, sadness, and spite were side effects. Love and happiness was a rarity and remembering his own family, just having it could get you killed.

The workers ran over to him. "There is no time. Take your clothes off."

Sasuke complied immediately, but he felt shame. Not because he had to be washed in front of everyone, but because Naruto would see him the way he was.

Scrawny, boney, dirty.

His knees often buckled together and the bones of his shoulders were more obvious than most.

They scrubbed him well, but very roughly. When they were finished, they placed him in fresh clothing and ordered him to be still and courteous as he waited to be allowed in a room if the estate.

He was ushered to his own cot away from the rough smell of the common quarters.

On his cot, he sat; quite comfortable and a bit afraid of why lord Danzo would request a lowly slave when he could have the five wives that shared him.

"Daijōbu?" The raven tensed and looked up, finding Naruto by the door once more. The blond man had always found him here, away from the others.

He looked down. "Yes. I'm fine. Why are you here?The workers said no one is to disturb me while I wait for lord Danzo."

He kept his eyes down and felt a shift in the bed before him. A soft touch to his hand made him look up. Naruto's smile was so bright and so full of something that he'd never seen that his own eyes filled with tears.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, stinging as it mixed with the lotion the workers applied. His dark eyes glistened in the light, bouncing sadness through the atmosphere.

And suddenly, with no thought, Naruto's large hand rose to cup his chin. He smiled softly this time. "Would you like to hear a story? My adoptive father would read it to me all the time."

Sasuke nodded, eyes still closing as the tears kept pushing.

Naruto sat comfortably, adjusting so that he was even closer to the Uchiha.

"Well…. _Long ago a wealthy old man named Hikaru lived in a village in Fire Country_."

Sasuke wiped his face. "Was it Konoha? The village?"

Naruto did a thing that made his stomach flip. It wasn't exactly a smile because only one side of his mouth was raised and his eyes narrowed in amusement. "How did you guess?"

Sasuke giggled, his hand covering his mouth. "I'm really smart." He offered.

Naruto stared at him for a while. "Thought so. Anyway, _Hikaru's house stood just beyond a cemetery. He lived surrounded by a beautiful garden. Hikaru was polite and elegant, never unkind, but he had never married. He lived alone; he seldom ventured out into the village, and his neighbors gossiped about him._

' _He is a strange one,' the women whispered. 'So self-absorbed. Too selfish to marry, it seems.'_

' _He must be mad,' the men muttered._

 _Rumors spread far and wide._

 _In this way, something that was not true appeared to be. Hikaru was far from mad. He was simply sad. Many years before he had loved a girl named Akiko. She was beautiful and kind, as lovely as the summer wind, as sweet as springtime pears. Hikaru lived every day longing to see her, and each time he did, he felt as if he were celebrating. He could not wait until she was old enough to marry. He dreamed of the life they would live together._

 _But one day, when she was still a teenager, Akiko became sick, and sadly, she died."_ Sasuke gasped, so engrossed in the story.

" _Hikaru moved into the house behind the cemetery where she was buried. Forever after he thought only of her. Every day he walked to her grave. Every day he prayed. He took flowers to the grave. He lived in his memories of the days when he had been happy._

 _Time passed. Nearly everyone who had known the story had grown old, and after a while, few remembered Akiko. That is when the false stories began to spread. That is when the children of the village began to believe Hikaru was mad. They took care not to walk too near him, and when they had to pass by his house, they ran as fast as they could. When they saw him in the shops or on the street or in the market, they hurried away, whispering behind his back._

 _There was one boy named Kyoshi who had such a pure spirit that he never believed rumors. Kyoshi only wondered at this man who looked so sad, and he longed to see him smile. Some days he walked past his house and waved, hoping Hikaru would see. But he never did._

 _One year, just after midnight on New Year's Eve, Kyoshi dressed up and prepared himself to go make Hatsumode, the first trip of the year to the temple. There he planned to pray for good things in the coming year._

 _Just as he was about to enter the temple, he saw something that took his breath away. The air outside was cold, the wind was brisk, the moon was bright, but there at the door to the temple hovered a white butterfly, its wings shimmering brightly._

 _Kyoshi gasped, 'How can you be here in wintertime?'_

 _The butterfly flew away, and Kyoshi hurried home. When he rushed in the door, his mother stared at him. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were red with excitement and exertion, and he was out of breath. 'My son!' she cried. 'What's wrong?'_

' _You'll never believe this,' he explained, trying to catch his breath. 'I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. There was a white butterfly outside the temple.'_

 _When his mother heard this news, she too lost her breath. 'Are you certain?' she asked._

' _Yes, yes!' he cried._

 _His mother took his hand. 'Come, we must go to see Hikaru.'_

 _Kyoshi was very curious. He had never heard his mother speak of Hikaru, and he could not imagine why she wanted to go there now. Perhaps she only wanted to wish the old man a Happy New Year, but why? And what did that have to do with the butterfly?_

' _Why, kaasan, why?' he asked as they walked toward the cemetery and beyond, to Hikaru's house._

' _Wait, we shall see,' his mother shushed him._

 _They knocked upon Hikaru's door. After a long wait, they heard footsteps slowly approaching. When at last the door opened, Kyoshi gasped. Hikaru was as pale as a ghost, so thin and frail it seemed he would fall to the ground any moment._

' _Hikaru,' his mother said, 'come, we must put you in your bed.'_

 _The poor man was dying, and as soon as he lay down, he appeared to fall asleep. But just at that moment, to Kyoshi's amazement, the white butterfly appeared in the room. It hovered over Hikaru, and Kyoshi tried to brush it away._

' _There it is!' he cried to his mother. 'The butterfly!' Again he brushed at it with a fan, but the butterfly only swooped around the room and once again flew to the bed. There it landed on the pillow beside Hikaru's head._

 _Once again Kyoshi tried to brush it away, but once again it returned. This time, determined to keep the poor old man from discomfort, Kyoshi opened the door, swatted his fan at the butterfly and guided it outside._

 _The butterfly flew toward the graveyard, and Kyoshi chased after it._

 _On and on it flew, and soon the butterfly and the boy entered the graveyard. There the butterfly landed upon a gravestone._

 _Kyoshi crept close and brushed his hand over the writing on the stone. He squinted and made out the name. Akiko._ "

Sasuke gasped in shock and Naruto nodded too, signifying that he too was moved by the turning point.

"' _What are you doing here?' he asked the butterfly._

 _But a moment later the butterfly had vanished._

 _Mystified, Kyoshi returned to Hikaru's house. 'Mother,' he said as he raced inside, 'the butterfly disappeared.'_

 _He saw his mother was weeping. 'Hikaru has passed away,' she said._

 _Kyoshi's eyes widened. 'And the butterfly is gone,' he said. 'Mother, there is a mystery here …'_

 _His mother took his hand and told Kyoshi the tale of Hikaru's love. She had heard the story when she was young, and then she had forgotten it. But the moment she heard of the white butterfly's appearance in winter, she remembered._

' _Akiko was the love of his life,' she told Kyoshi. 'But it has been 50 years since she died. On the day she died, Hikaru vowed he would never marry, and as you know, he kept his word. I wish I had not forgotten.'_

 _Kyoshi listened, and tears fell from his eyes. 'He was never mad,' he said softly._

 _His mother shook her head. 'No, he was only devoted.'_

' _And that butterfly was the ghost of his Akiko,' the boy said, bowing his head. 'And now they will be together. What a good New Year's gift.'_

Naruto grew silent with a soft smile, telling Sasuke that the tale had ended. Sasuke wiped his now joyful tears. The story was so moving and different from all the tales his own parents would tell him.

Sasuke finally looked into Naruto's blue eyes and he blinked. Hard. Suddenly, Naruto didn't appear as strong as he was. Suddenly, they weren't in the slave stables.

Naruto's face was bloody and held Sasuke close as they sat somewhere in the woods, breathing heavily.

* * *

" _Hide in here, Sasuke. And don't come up until it's quiet. When you do, go south. You'll be safe there. Until your dying breath."_

 _Sasuke, or whoever's body he seemed to resonate in, whimpered. "And where will you go, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto smiled softly, reaching out and touching the skin above his heart. "Forever with you."_

 _Before he spoke again, a loud roar cut him off. "Find them and kill them before word spreads!" A man yelled in the distance._

 _Naruto's bloody face grew worried. "Go, Sasuke. And remember what I said."_

 _Sasuke seemed to move down in a wide hole. And Naruto stared at him. He appeared to nearly close a floor door before he smiled. The most dashing smile Sasuke had ever seen. "You are so beautiful, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll find you one day. Believe it."_

* * *

Sasuke moved away from Naruto sharply.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with concern.

Sasuke shook his head. The image seemed so real it was like a memory. But he remembered every part of his life so far. He would surely remember Naruto Uzumaki if he ever came across him. "Do I know you?"

"Of course. We live here."

Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto atop his head. "No. Not like that." He stared at Naruto. "You're the first person I've met with those eyes. Somehow, I remember them."

Naruto looked away sadly. "Even I don't remember the color of my eyes."

The raven's head turned in confusion before the realization finally came to him. "You cannot see color?"

Naruto shook his head. "To me. Your eyes are black, your teeth are white, and your clothes are grey."

They stayed silent. "My eyes…." Sasuke began. "Are exactly as you see them."

Naruto looked at him them, a soft smile marking his mood. "As they are?"

"As they are."

"Why did the man who adopted you tell you that story?" He wondered. It was forbidden to act out love and happiness, so it must be horrible to speak of it.

Naruto smiled. "He told me the man in the story reminded him of me."

"And…" He trailed off looking away. "And why did you tell me?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Because _she_ reminds me of you. beautiful and kind, as lovely as the summer wind, as sweet as springtime pears."

 **We finally know our characters a bit**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: a fighter slave. After his family was murdered, he and Kyuubi ra in the direction of Sasuke's old home. He was then raised by Kakashi Hatake, who was ordered to kill Sasuke's family. Naruto is colorblind, but how? He could obviously see color when he was younger? And why did Danzo abuse him so much?**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: A pleasure slave. Sasuke was placed into a slave school after his family was murdered. He seems to remember Naruto from another place, but they've never met. ? What?**

 **Kakashi Hatake: Adoptive father of Naruto. Kakashi has the same emotions as Naruto and Sasuke, but he can hide them well. So well that he became one of Danzo's top assassins. Where is he? And will Sasuke ever see him again?**

 **Danzo: Leader of the fire country and promoter of "NO LOVE OR HAPPINESS." What does he want with Sasuke and why did he abuse Naruto so much as a child? Why is love outlawed as well as happiness? He obviously knows both Naruto and Sasuke and it seems he wants to keep an eye on them? Why?**

 **The story I used is an old Japanese folktale called** _ **the butterfly of love.**_ **I don't own it, but it does have something big to do with this story. So review and keep on reading. I'm writing the next chapter as you read, so it will be up. I'm sorry for neglecting it and I will get better. Love you guys.**


	3. Lead us Not into Temptation

**Lead us Not into Temptation**

 **Please, don't look at me like that guys. I'm sorry. I'm working on the next chapter now. Three days.**

 **Also, trigger warning from mid to end chapter. The story is mature for a reason. Read at your own risks.**

* * *

 _ **Jōmon Period 670 B.C.**_

 _ **Uchiha Reign**_

" _Totemo yoi. Totemo yoi." The emperor muttered. He'd chosen to attend Konoha's first kenjutsu academy, of which he built himself. And today, he'd enjoy the students practice their sword fighting._

 _The boy who'd won the match bowed graciously and lowly. "Arigato, Uchiha-sama."_

 _The loser of the match had scurried off the floor with a mixture of disappointment and fear._

 _The blue eyes of that boy were stunning and made Sasuke want to fall to the floor and bow himself._

 _The pink hair of that boy was unbearable and made Sasuke want to slice his head off._

 _He was Naruto Uzumaki's boy. And the simple fact made the emperor's eyes soften like honey on wheat._

 _He was also the late Sakura Haruno's boy. And that simple fact made the emperor's eyes light with a fire just discovered._

 _He sneered at the boy._

 _And being Naruto Uzumaki's son, Hanzo didn't once quiver in fear._

" _Gomen, Sasuke-emperor. I'll try harder next time."_

 _He didn't bow nor did he address the man correctly. And Sasuke sneered harder._

 _In a swift manner, his sword was on the boy's throat. Hanzo's eyes widened and the classroom grew silent._

 _Sasuke looked around. "Leave." The hiss managed to drag out every letter of the word._

 _Hanzo's Sensei bowed graciously. "Hai, Uchiha-sama." He grabbed the other students and vanished._

 _It left the two alone. Emperor and son of the emperor's personal guard._

 _They both stared at one another, one breathing heavily out of fear, and the other out of pure anger._

" _Do not think that just because you are the son of royalty means you can disregard my status. Your father may be a direct descendant of Amaterasu. But I am the emperor."_

 _With a nod large enough to see, but small enough to keep from cutting his throat, Hanzo sighed in relief as Sasuke moved away._

 _He turned away from the boy. "Leave my presence." He demanded. It wasn't long before the sound of a sliding door clicked._

 _The man put his hand up to his mouth. He hoped he wasn't too harsh in the boy. It wasn't the boy's fault really. It could be no one's fault._

 _It wasn't long before the doors slid open again. "Who dares interrupt my thoug-"_

 _He froze as he turned around, finding blue eyes once more. But these eyes were higher off the ground and therefore belonged to the Naruto Uzumaki._

 _The warrior closed the door and leaned against it for a while. Eventually, he spoke calmly._

" _Chigau, Sasuke. That was very wrong. You were too hard on him. He does nothing but love you more than anything and anyone. My son-"_

" _That's her son." The raven interrupted harshly._

 _Naruto's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Is that what this is about? Sasuke, that boy is my blood. That boy is Sakura's blood whether you like it or not. She and I-"_

 _He turned away harshly. "Don't say it."_

" _-made Hanzo together."_

" _Silence." Sasuke growled._

" _His mother, Kami rest her soul, will always be a part of him. But that doesn't mean you have the right to hurt Hanzo because of it."_

 _Sasuke threw down his sword. "You chose her." He hissed quietly, making the warrior grow silent. "You chose her over me."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He took a step forward and lifted his hand, trying to wipe the waterfall from Sasuke's eyes. The emperor turned away._

" _Just leave me alone." He croaked._

" _Sasuke….Sasuke, you refused me. You were afraid of the world and you locked me out of your heart. You chose to forget everything about me that made you love me."_

 _The emperor mumbled something incoherent._

" _What?" The guard muttered, lost and confused in the spiraling heart that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. Childhood friend turned emperor._

Idiot _, Sasuke voicelessly spoke. Naruto had no right to question him and berate him. He had no right to tell Sasuke his own denials. He had no right in his every being to tell Sasuke that_ he _was afraid. There could be nothing 'afraid' about the emperor._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

" _Sasuke?"_

 _It wasn't that the blond was correct. It could never be such a thing. But the raven was so angry. And the hardest anger was that which displayed the tears instead of violence._

" _I said I couldn't." The raven sobbed. " I couldn't forget your eyes." He turned to finally look the blond in the eyes. "Even if we are separated for millennium, I will always remember your eyes."_

 _Naruto smiled softly. "Well then…. Just because I needed to continue my bloodline doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you."_

 _A soft gasp and Naruto smiled slowly. He liked the effect he held upon the man. Sasuke could be the ruler of the world and somehow, he would still be intrigued by Naruto. Bewitched by him._

 _Sasuke wiped his face. "You mean that? You never stopped loving me?"_

 _Naruto pushed forward again and this time, Sasuke didn't move away. Instead, he let Naruto hold him like they were still teens and didn't have responsibilities to uphold._

" _I can only be honest, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke smiled, sniffing as the blond's lips lingered on his temple. "In another life, right? I'll be with you in another life?"_

" _Not even death can keep us apart. And why?"_

 _They moved apart and Sasuke smiled at the taller man. "Because yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen."_

" _And yours is the most beautiful face I've ever known."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"This way." A Hyuuga guard stated, pushing Sasuke along the halls of the estate.

Sasuke breathed deeply as he was moved. The fear that ebbed at him bounced off the walls, creating an atmosphere so heavy, it crawled upon his back and made him walk even slower.

His thoughts were interrupted when once again, the gruff voice of the guard echoed around.

"This is it."

Sasuke dared to look into the eyes of the two ANBU warriors that stood protecting the room.

They nodded at the Hyuuga as one tilted to open the door. Without warning, he was ushered in.

Lord Danzo resembled that of a monster. With a hump in the back of his ever growing form, he often frightened Sasuke.

The guard bowed to the emperor and left quickly, leaving the two alone. With as much bravery he held in heart, Sasuke began to remove his rags.

He ceased, however, with a sharp gasp, when Danzo lifted a hand. "Do not beguile me, little Uchiha."

"A-a-apologies Lord Danzo. I am a pleasure slave."

Danzo sneered when his eyes meet the raven's. "Of course. But tell me, Nōmin, who must you pleasure?"

"Clients of the Hyuuga family, my Lord."

There was a sting to his face. And it only told Sasuke that an old hand that ceased to move right should no more be belittled than the old fire which ceased to give warmth.

"I'm sorry…. I-i-if I ever offended you, Sama." Sasuke whimpered, very unsure of what he'd done.

"Tell me….. have you spoken with the others?"

"Others?"

"Do not play dumb, boy." Danzo got closer. "Have you… become enthralled with the Uzumaki boy? The warrior? Tell me your thoughts, Uchiha? What do you see when you look at that man?"

It stung to swallow the ice stuck within his tonsils. Such thoughts were not his own, but seemed to be memories of Naruto Uzumaki from another being that….knew him?

Sasuke could not tell why he got those odd thoughts when he looked at the blond, but they were thoughts nonetheless. He never asked for someone else's thoughts or memories. But he never denied their desire to be rekindled.

* * *

 _Sasuke kept his head tilted to the ground as his childhood… nemesis? Rival? Friend?... Redressed him._

 _They had grown fast and the physical growth of their bodies finally caught up to the mature growth of their minds._

 _He didn't want to look up because he didn't want to admit defeat. He was the one who had won after all when they were 13. Why give such a title up?_

 _It was he who left, leaving the blond teen heartbroken and willing to come after him. He'd vowed to attack the village and destroy everything his rival sought to protect._

 _Konohagakure._

 _His friends._

 _The love….the love they'd always had deep deep deep down for one another._

 _All of it. He vowed to destroy._

 _But with Naruto sitting before him, kissing his exposed skin a moment before he covered it made him bitter. After everything, he'd still lose to the optimist._

 _Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and placed it over his damp head, and down his pale body, all while admiring the other teen in a soft way._

 _His gaze filled with so much adoration that Sasuke grit his teeth._

" _It won't help…" he muttered. "Whatever you and I are doing together, it's not going to let me back into the village."_

 _Naruto was finally done placing on his clothes and he stared at the Uchiha's eyes; the ones that would not look up._

" _In fact.." He continued. "It'll lower my chances. How would they feel if they all believed I'd somehow Bewitched Konoha's beloved savior into sleeping with the lost Uchiha boy."_

 _Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, Baa-chan will reinstate you. You've done nothing wrong."_

" _I killed my brother. I killed Danzo."_

" _Your clan is gone because of Danzo. And so is Itachi."_

" _Naruto." Sasuke had scolded his name because the idiot was being hopelessly optimistic… so much that it disgusted him._

 _The blond quieted down and sighed. They both went silent. Sasuke still finding interest in the ground and Naruto just thinking._

 _Suddenly, the pale teen's chin was lifted and before he could scold Naruto into letting him brood perfectly, he blushed in both anger and desire as lips touched his forehead and he was pulled into the blond's lap, nearly between his legs._

 _The lips were still on his forehead l, but he could hear the words being said because they were for him._

 _Naruto sighed against him. "I'll take care of it, bastard. I'll fix it all for us. I'll make everything alright, even if it isn't perfect."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Why?"_

Why are you doing this for me, Naruto? Why are you trying to save me? For a traitor? Why are you not giving up? Why are you the last one left?

 _He felt lips smile against his forehead. "Because that's what people do when they're in love with someone."_

 _Love. Love. Love. Their lives we're so crossed that Sasuke closed his eyes to blink away the tears._

 _They didn't have the chance for many moments, so he let this one live out it's own life. He wouldn't ruin it with his cries of fear._

* * *

There was another sting upon his face and Sasuke moved back in fear, wondering if the pleasure from the vision was visible itself.

"If you go near Naruto Uzumaki at all, I will send you to the fire."

Sasuke nodded rapidly as he was pushed down. Danzo snapped his fingers once and the doors opened. A guard grabbed hold of him. "Sama, any other requests?"

"Bring me Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo sneered. "I will see him now."

The Hyuuga nodded and led Sasuke out of the room.

* * *

If there had been a constant emotion within Naruto's life that he could almost remember, it was the confusion.

The confusion of why his lips could not curl and why he was not allowed to clutch his stomach while strange sounds of joy left his mouth.

The confusion of why his adopted father would close in on himself.

The confusion of why he was not allowed to see colors people would describe and why he couldn't remember the colors.

The confusion of his parents' murder.

And then there was Danzo, emperor of his home.

Naruto knew many things, but he could not figure out the man.

He was only seven when the great confusion of the emperor began.

* * *

" _You will teach me how to fight like Kakashi-tousan, yes?" He asked the man as he was led astray from his new home._

 _With Kakashi Hatake giving his all to make sure Naruto was well protected, it would only seem fitting that the emperor would make him even stronger._

 _His seven year old mind would not think of any other reason he was being led away from his caretaker. He was a optimist, hopelessly. Always had been._

 _Danzo grunted in response and Naruto began to ask more._

 _But suddenly, the two had stopped. He looked around at the small clearing surrounded by trees. His eyes lit up with joy as Danzo let go of him._

 _But he would not smile. He was forbidden. "This is a great training spot." He murmured._

 _They stood quiet for a while._

 _Danzo stepped toward him. Crouched before him. Leaned forward._

 _Naruto stood completely still as Danzo's lips touched his own. He did not understand this action as he'd never seen it before._

 _What was it? What would it do? Give him power? Strength?_

 _His own thoughts were cut loose when the man, early forties, grunted out "do as I do."_

 _And Naruto seemed was so confused and absentmindedly afraid that he listened. His lips repeated the motions of his superior's and Danzo let out a small sound of….. pleasure?_

 _A large hand rested against his small tan chest and Naruto stopped moving his mouth, confused as to how such activities would help him with training._

 _Danzo's hand moved downward into his trousers, beneath his undergarments, and stroked him. Danzo's hand was stroking his genital area and Naruto did not like it._

" _Do as I do, boy." The growl sounded._

 _He stopped kissing the boy and moved back, undoing his own clothing and suddenly, Naruto's confusion went down a little. Suddenly, he believed it was wrong to see Danzo in this form and it was wrong for him to see Naruto in this form._

 _Bare without any clothing._

 _Danzo looked over the boy's body and let out another pleasurable sound. He lifted his own penis with his hand. "Touch it." He whispered._

 _Naruto did as commanded. Danzo lifted his chin, stared into his eyes, kissed him. Grabbed hold of his penis._

" _Hold it tight…. Yeah, just like that…. Now move your hand….. not like that….. up and down on it… mm.. don't be afraid."_

 _Don't be afraid, Naruto repeated within his mind. Somehow, he could not listen to that command._

" _Stop." Danzo let out in a husky baritone. His penis now slick with sweat from moving back and forth in Naruto's hand._

 _He stood naked before the boy. Inched closer. Closer. "Mmm" the man held his penis in his hand as he moved it across Naruto's stony face._

 _Down his cheek._

 _Ceasing at the corners of his pretty plump lips._

" _Open your mouth." He whispered, staring at Naruto's face the entire time._

 _The boy was so beautiful. So…so… so breathtaking. And he was all Danzo's. And it made the man angry._

 _Suddenly Naruto looked at him, all confusion washed away. He looked at the organ upon his face. The white sticky goo leaving the hole and dripping down his cheek. The veins beating harshly beneath the skin._

 _This was wrong. This was all wrong and it scared him._

 _His eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to."_

 _Danzo sneered. "Open it!"_

 _Naruto did not, only continued to stare at the man in fear._

 _Danzo's eyes grew milky. He put a hand on Naruto's face, nuzzled it. "Please."_

 _Naruto opened his mouth, closing his eyes as Danzo's penis went into it._

" _Uhhh. Yeah… I just wanted to feel the heat. If only just for a moment." He moved back and pushed back within Naruto's mouth with a hard motion._

 _Naruto's eyes stung and he gagged, bile rising in his throat._

 _Danzo hummed at the sight and moved away, licking his lips at Naruto's naked form._

" _Lay on your back." He spoke._

 _Naruto closed his eyes and rested upon his back, the warm ground trying to keep him safe from the horrors he knew were coming, but could not explain them._

 _Danzo watched him for a moment and then shook his head. The man sat down. "No.. It's not right. Come over here."_

 _The boy stood, keeping his face devoid of any emotion, any fear. Danzo watched him stand near before lifting the boy and setting him upon his lap._

 _They watched one another for a moment, Danzo staring and touching him softly, and Naruto looking down, his face heated from anger, embarrassment and worst of all…. Pleasure?_

 _He could not take pleasure from this. It was wrong. It was disgusting. But…. The fear that was slowly being instilled within him had been manipulated._

 _Danzo was fooling him, and as a child, Naruto let it be._

 _The man kissed his forehead. "I'll go as slow as possible for you." He whispered. And then his teeth clenched. He was angry. At himself?_

 _Lifting the boy with one arm and holding him stationary against his chest, Danzo used his other hand to gently stretch Naruto's buttocks apart, moaning when a finger slid across the delicate hole between them._

 _The boy let out a sharp cry of pain as he was lowered unto the man's penis. Danzo ceased movement._

 _Waited. Five minutes._

 _Waited. Ten._

 _He lowered the boy a little more. Waited. More. Waited. Until Naruto would not lower anymore._

 _The boy was a mess. Crying in pain as Danzo moved in and out. In and out. In and out. Until finally, it didn't hurt anymore. He stayed silent, face emotionless as Danzo grinded in him. "You're so tight. So beautiful." Then he sneered again._

 _Kakashi appeared in Naruto's head then. Ashamed of….him?_

 _The boy whined. "I want my daddy." He whispered. He wanted Kakashi to kill Danzo. He wanted to crawl into his surrogate father's arms and never leave them._

" _Shh."_

 _And he closed his mouth. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this, boy."_

" _I want my daddy." Naruto whimpered._

* * *

The confusion was this: Danzo hated Naruto Uzumaki so much that he loved him.

And because he loved him, he could not kill him. And Danzo hated such an emotion; hated himself.

He watched Danzo as the man looked out the window.

"You called for me." He muttered. At his voice, Danzo looked up, hungrily striding toward him.

In a matter of minutes, the emperor had removed both their clothing and was now crouched on his knees before the warrior.

Slowly, his kissed the bones around Naruto's penis, ignoring the center piece. Naruto grimaced at the man.

"Stop this at once." He demanded the emperor. He would not be tried against.

He watched with sick satisfaction as his own penis raised with arousal. Danzo looked up with a sneer.

"Do not pretend that you dislike this, peasant."

In anger, Naruto grabbed the back of Danzo's head and pried his mouth open, pushing his erect organ into the man's mouth. "All men enjoy pleasure. All men cannot deny temptation. So I will harass your mouth for my own pleasure, not yours."

Danzo moaned and Naruto grimaced when he released at the back of the man's throat.

He grabbed for his shirt as Danzo stood. "You released." The man muttered in slight anger.

"What is your business with me?"

"You found pleasure in that. You _never_ find pleasure unless I make you."

Naruto ignored him. "What is your business with me, _Sama?"_

"You imagined that Sasuke boy, did you not?"

Naruto pulled on his pants and turned around, not answering. "If I had imagined him, I would have made love to you. I was simply aroused by Sasuke's previous image and therefore needed release. You are too easy, Sama."

Danzo made an audible sneer. "I've warned him to stay away from you."

Naruto said nothing, just continued for the door.

"Naruto…."

Finally the man ceased movement, waiting in anger for Danzo's never words.

"You have a spar tomorrow. You opponent does not resemble that of a man."

The blond let himself out.

* * *

He sat quietly, eating upon his usual seat in the stables.

The others ate dully too, not having much to do at the end of the day. All just sat in silence, waiting for Naruto's fight to begin and end.

The stable door slammed open and a Hyuuga pushed in a wooden cart. "Dinner is over. Bowls upon this cart at once."

Naruto stood and placed his bowl upon the cart, sheathing his sword as headed for the back. He would need a like might of sleep for the fight tomorrow. Inhaling and exhaling, the warrior felt incredibly ready for the fight.

 _Bang!_

Everyone gasped and Naruto turned around, finding Sasuke upon the floor, his soup decorated upon him.

He was blushing helard, and hastily trying to pick up the door from the floor.

The Hyuuga glowered. "You imbecile."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. Naruto smirked.

The man sneered. "What?"

Sasuke muttered his words again.

"Speak clearly when you are in my presence you-"

"I said it was an accident, baka!"

The silence stuck upon everyone like mold and Naruto watched, bemused by the high strung Uchiha. What a lovely being, he thought.

Eventually, the baka Hyuuga had just realized he'd been insulted. He growled, raising his cleaver above his head. "Insubordination!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, ready for the stinging blow of the nail riddled wood.

But the blow never came. The gasps of horror never came. It was strangely quiet and Sasuke peeked a single eye open.

The world had silenced for good reason. Naruto's back was now before him. He moved so that his vision was not obscured.

There stood the dumb Hyuuga, shocked as his pale eyes went from the hard eyes of Naruto Uzumaki to the cleaver stuck within his tan chest.

"Uzumak-"

"Let him be." Naruto growled, pushing the Hyuuga away. The Hyuuga was still at a loss, so the sudden force made him fall unto his bottom. And with such a rapid movement, the nails still stuck beneath Naruto's skin moved down before they pulled at the flesh to be released.

Everyone stared at the gaping wound upon his torso, but Naruto did not move, falter, or whimper at the sight of his own blood.

The Hyuuga growled, standing in slight fear. "Hiashi-sama will have your head for this."

Naruto shook his head. "But Danzo may have your head for this." her pointed at the would upon him.

The room grew quiet again. The Hyuuga blushed. Who would not know about the sick fascination and obsession their beloved emperor had for the slave?

Even Sasuke had thought long and hard about why Naruto returned from Danzo without a single mark, just flushed. Sasuke was raised to be a whore. He knew the signs of a man who'd just cum.

The Hyuuga opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened. Turned and was gone.

"Everyone sleep at once." His harsh command had all the slaves upon their feet and out of the room in seconds, leaving Naruto and Sasuke.

When the man was finally gone, Sasuke let out a heavy breath and slid down the wall, shaken. He finally could show his emotion when eyes were not watching. He was relieved.

Opening his eye, he watched Naruto grab a cloth and some alcohol as he began to clean his wound.

"I am sorry, Naruto."

"You didn't not grab hold of me and use me as a shield from the cleaver, did you?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Then it is not your fault. I chose to help you."

Sasuke nodded, questions rising within him. "You are Danzo-sama's pleasure?"

Naruto ceased in cleaning his wound and Sasuke felt he hit a soft spot. "I am Danzo's slave, as are you. I must do what he wants. Even if it means pleasure him."

The words were harsh and Sasuke looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I am sorry. I am not angry with you, but at myself. The situation is complicated. I was seven when Danzo took my virginity and there was a man taking care of me at the time. I do all I must to protect that man now. To keep him out of Danzo's reach. Even if I must have intercourse with him."

"So you seduce Danzo?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke gasped.

"He seduces you."

"Always had. Danzo hates me so much that he loves me. And he can't help it."

"Love?" The word rolled off of Sasuke's tongue and sounded foreign to his native language. "Ai. Ai? What is this word you speak of?"

"Love is an intense passion between two beings. It makes you want to kiss them, protect them, hold them, make sex with them, and much more."

They sat quiet for a moment, Sasuke not knowing what else to say about this situation.

"I am ashamed."

The raven looked up. "Of what?"

"Today with Danzo, I forced my penis into his mouth because I was aroused. I had been aroused for a long time because of you, so when I released into his mouth, your face showed up in my mind."

Sasuke kept his head down, his silky locks now covering his eyes and rosy cheeks. He rested on his hands and knees, crawling to the man. "Are you still aroused?"

"You're a whore."

The words were not stated as an insult, but as a reminder that Sasuke did not need to seduce him.

"You owe me nothing, Sasuke. Do not belittle yourself."

"Gomen."

"Don't be."

"..."

"..."

"But… what if…." Sasuke whispered. "What if I wanted to? What if I wanted to without thinking I owed you."

Naruto's upper hand disappeared then and there as he watched Sasuke crouch before him, his pink chapped lips right above….

"I could not stop you." Naruto whispered back, as if the words were sacred. "But I don't want to hurt you nor shall I force you."

Sasuke yanked away from Naruto, holding his neck as those words, the images bringing tears to his eyes.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, Royal Guard of Emperor Uchiha, you are hereby punished to death for corrupting Sama and sleeping with him."_

 _The crowd around them gasped and Naruto looked up with hooded eyes. His eyes caught the face of a hooded figure toward the back of the crowd. The hooded figure stood to the back holding a child close to his chest. The torches moved around and Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's teary eyes beneath the hood._

" _You will be hanged and burned at stake. Do you wish to have any last words?"_

 _Naruto smirked. "A few actually. I never hurt Sasuke. I loved him. I never thought of hurting him, nor forcing him. He was my love. I hope that he will always remember that and I do not want him nor my son to see this. I can only say, in another life, my love. We will find our peace in another life. Because yours is the most beautiful face I've ever known."_

 _Cries of murder filled the air and as the horse moved from beneath him and the rope clenched his neck, Naruto watched Haruto clutch to Sasuke just a little bit tighter as they fled._

"I know you." Sasuke once again said. "Mijikana. Mijikana."

Naruto only hummed. "Of course." he wouldn't deny that something about the Uchiha was familiar, but Naruto Uzumaki want the smartest of men. He could not remember where Sasuke knew it from, but he felt it.

"I cannot understand your pain of being here, Sasuke. But I will help you out. I will fix your pain and make your life alright, even if it is not perfect."

"Why?" The Uchiha muttered, angry. He knew nothing about Sasuke. Why should he put a stranger's burdens on his own shoulders?

"Because…. Sore wa, hitobito ga koi o shite iru toki ni okonau kotodesu."

"That's what people do when they are in love." Sasuke repeated softly. He focused on his toe, moving them and wiggling them around. "I heard that before too."

Naruto smiled, loving the way Sasuke entertained himself. Loving the familiar feeling too. "Of course you have."

"Hn"

* * *

 _Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

* * *

 **I was going to put a bit of Narusasu love in here but, damn, they just met. No matter how many times they'll be reincarnated to try finding love with one another. :|. I am sorry. Forgive me.**


	4. The Ties that Bind Us

**The Ties that Bind Us**

 **Hey, babes. Hehe. You all didn't believe me, did you? Told you I'd have the next chapter up in three days. I'm back! :D**

 _Naruto arose with a start. He had no nightmare and it was not time to arise yet. The boy looked out his window, staring at the dark sky; the moon high rise to tell him it could only be midnight._

 _So why had he woken up so suddenly? There were no effects of some horrible dream he could not remember. Kakashi was not downstairs singing as he called, so-_

 _Eeerrr…_

 _The steady creaking in the corner of his room made the boy look to his closet._

 _At the end of his bed was Kyuubi, he too woken by the creaking._

 _Naruto's eyes adjusted to the darkness, making him finally sit up, if only just a little._

 _There was something there. Someone there. The silhouette of a tall man maybe. The person moved forward and Naruto sat up even more, if only to back away._

 _Kyuubi, still so small in his young age, stood high and mighty on the bed, growling and snarling at the figure. Naruto blinked. If Kyuubi saw the image, it must be real._

 _The person….thing, now standing beneath the moonlight, was clear to see._

 _Yes, it's image resembled a large man, but its face….. it's eyes were some form of hypnosis, larger than most. And the smile was viscous. A smile that literally stretched across its face and pointed teeth filling every inch._

 _It smiled even wider. "I shall see you soon." And then proceeded to walk back into his closet._

 _Naruto blinked. Blinked._

 _His scream was treacherous and loud as he ran from his room._

 _He ran toward the steps, finding his father running up, sword sheathed in his hands._

" _Naruto?"_

 _The seven year old began to sob. "Tousan! The devil's in my room!"_

 _He hugged around the man's waist and buried his small head in his pant leg._

 _Kakashi crouched at his level, and let out a cry of surprise as Naruto moved back only to throw his small arms around his pale neck._

" _Naruto, I must go check in your room."_

 _The boy shook his head. "No… I don't want it to get you."_

 _Kakashi smiled and suddenly most of the blond's worries disappeared. "I have my sword, love. I promise I will be okay."_

 _Eventually, Naruto nodded and watched Kakashi unsheath his weapon and move into the blonde's room with a determined gaze._

 _Naruto waited anxiously for what felt like an eternity, almost crying in joy when Kakashi emerged from the room._

" _It's clear." Kakashi picked Naruto up. "You can stay with me if you want."_

" _Yes please." Naruto smiled. He hugged Kakashi close and the large man let out out an experience of good mirth._

 _He told Naruto that it was once called 'laughter' and often helped when one was sick or in lowly spirits._

 _It was what Naruto enjoyed most about the man. The way he would let Naruto express himself. And while the world stared horrified, Kakashi would be there laughing too._

 _And although Danzo had made it clear that he wanted Kakashi to raise Naruto in such a horrid way that he would always be broken, Kakashi busied himself in mending the boy so he would always be loved._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _What do you call it when you really enjoy someone? When it is within your deepest desires to always be with them as well as defend them from the horrors of the world?"_

 _Kakashi laughed again. "Oh, Naruto. That's called love."_

 _Naruto opened his mouth, trying to pronounce this foreign word. "Lu… ff...love?"_

" _Mhm."_

" _I love you then, daddy."_

 _Kakashi looked around as if they were being watched. "Naruto, what you have just said is the most dangerous weapon in our society. Only in this house are you aloud to say it and only when you feel that you must."_

 _Naruto's blue eyes glistened in the darkness of the stairwell._

" _I am only doing so to keep you safe, Musuko."_

" _M'kay."_

 _Kakashi once-overed the boy, closely observing the musky sweat on his body. And that sudden realization made his sniff the air. He looked down, finding a darker spot than usual in his son's pants._

" _Naruto, did you have a nightmare?" He questioned, setting the boy upon his feet._

 _The blond blushed. "Oboetenai. I do not remember, father. But I arose abruptly as if to escape something."_

 _Kakashi grimaced, wondering if the boy had been dreaming of Danzo or his biological father's bodiless head. Those were the only things that plagued him at night._

" _Come, let us wash before bed. Seiketsu wa keiken ni chikai."_

 _Naruto looked up with wonder, awwing at the wisdom Kakashi had in him. Eventually, he smiled and repeated the man, trying to keep the mantra with him. "Cleanliness is next to Godliness."_

 _It did not take long for Kakashi to go outside to the well and fill the largest wooden bucket with water. He returned and stripped Naruto, himself following suit._

 _There, bare man and child sat, Naruto trying to splash the water all over the laundry room floor, and Kakashi washing the boy with a worn sponge._

 _He grabbed the boy's feet from the bottom of the bucket and pulled them up as he sang quietly._

" _Hush….Hush….Somebody's calling my name._

 _Hush….Hush….Somebody's calling my Na-a-ame._

 _Hush…Hush….Somebody's calling my name._

 _Oh my Lord...Oh my Lord… What shall I do?_

 _What shall I do?"_

 _Naruto had long ceased in trying to splash the water and went quiet, wondering how Kakashi knew such a tune and words he'd never heard before._

 _He was so lost in his thoughts, the boy squealed when he was lifted from the bucket, the cool night air breathing softly against him._

 _Kakashi dried him and pulled a big gown over his head, then proceeded to carry the boy to his room._

" _Let us pray before you sleep, Naruto."_

 _The blond nodded and repeated his father's movements, kneeling upon the floor, resting their elbows on the bed; their hands clasped together._

 _It was Kakashi who held the great wisdom and therefore it was Kakashi who knew the entire Shinto prayer._

" _Spirits of purification created for order_

 _and the mother that they inhabit. The Sky, exactly as when the God Izanagi no Mikoto bathed in the narrow estuary of a covered river with trees  
permanently leafy, in the South region._

 _With all the respect from the depth of our hearts_  
 _We ask that they hear us, such as the spirit that hears our intent, with sharpened ears, together with spirits of the sky and the land, take the badnesses, disasters and sins and purify all._

 _Miroku Oomikami, you bless us and protect us_

 _Meishu Sama, you bless us and protect us_

 _For expansion of our soul and the fulfillment of your will."_

 _Naruto hopped upon Kakashi's bed as the man went to his bookshelf, trying to find a good book to read._

 _He watched as Kakashi set himself down in a wooden chair in the corner._

 _Kyuubi understand that he was only allowed upon Naruto's bed, so the fox instantly jumped into the silver haired man's lap, snuggling close and watching Naruto closely._

 _Naruto faced Kakashi as he yawned. When he fell asleep, Kakashi was the last thing he wanted to see._

" _Father?"_

 _The man looked up from his book, staring softly into the pieces of sky that once fell to earth on Naruto's first cry ceremony._

" _Hm."_

" _Why can't people need happy? Why is it wrong and odd to smile, laugh, love, or just be happy?"_

 _Kakashi frowned, not liking that the terrible world was bothering his son. "You will learn that in due time. Sleep now, Musuko."_

 _Once again silence ensued and Kakashi, believing the troubled boy was now asleep, went back to reading._

" _Father?"_

 _A soft sigh. "Yes, Naruto?"_

" _Would you choose me over anyone in the world?"_

 _Kakashi smiled, but his eyes did not waver from his book. "Son, if I held this world in one hand and you in the other, I'd take you. I know not everything I do makes it look that way, but life is very complicated. You are my own child, and though I love this world with every fibre of my being, you mean more. Love means more."_

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

" _Father?"_

 _His eye twitched. He grunted._

" _I am sorry for wetting myself in my clothing."_

" _It is not your fault. Now sleep."_

 _Three minutes of quiet had passed and Kakashi, intrigued by his story, turned the page eagerly._

" _Father?"_

 _This time a loud sigh. "Naruto." He hissed in a disapproving manner. He looked up, the fire in his eyes being washed away by the image before him._

 _Naruto was asleep, and probably had been this entire time. His thumb was in his mouth and one of his small arms hung from the bed._

" _I love you." The boy uttered._

 _Kakashi's lips curved slightly. "Watashi mo aishiteruyo."_

 _And the boy did not speak in his slumber for the rest of the night. Not even when Kakashi crawled next to him and began to hum softly, stroking the boy's blond locks and wishing, more than anything, that he could always keep the boy safe._

" _Hmm….hmmm...hmmhmm hmhm hm hm."_

* * *

The slaves stared at Naruto oddly as he sat hunched on a stool in the stables. The man sat sharpening his blade as his spar would begin when the sun was at its highest in the sky.

Such an image would have seemed normal, but his lips were curved upward at both ends and he sang softly to himself a tune no one had heard before.

"Hush….Hush….Somebody's calling my name.

Hush….Hush….Somebody's calling my Na-a-ame."

Jiraiya dully cleared his throat and the blond looked up, several eyes on him. With a grimace, the blond stood, leaving the common stables to sit upon his cot, his fox close behind.

"What is it that you were just doing?"

Once more he averted his gaze from his sword to a voice. Sasuke Uchiha stood there, his clothing hanging off his shoulders, making the cherry red circles on his chest and neck visible.

The pale thing had obviously gotten back from pleasuring a client of the Hyuuga's and just the appearance of Sasuke being flushed due to someone else made him feel bitter.

Looking down, the man continued his work. "It is called sharpening a sword."

"Not that, you imbecile. The prolonging of words from your mouth with both a rhythm and rhyme?"

"Oh… my song."

Sasuke's head tilted left, his confusion apparent. "Ss...song? What is that?"

Naruto smiled brightly and he enjoyed the way Sasuke's face turned red. "A song is a short metrical composition intended or adapted for singing, especially one in rhyme."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Naruto already knew his next question. "When you sing, you make sounds with your voice set in tune. My father taught me this."

Sasuke looked away, almost guilty. "My father did not show me anything that is forbidden. He did not tell me about happiness or what you call 'love' because he was afraid for me."

Naruto hummed. "Mine as well."

"But I thought-"

"The father of my blood." Naruto corrected.

Sasuke looked away guilty. If Naruto had another father, it was safe to assume his blood parents had died.

"Oh… I am s-"

The heavy shake of a church bell cut Sasuke off and the raven watched as Naruto's pet eagerly jumped off the cot, running in happy circles.

Naruto smiled lovingly at Kyuubi and stood himself. "It seems I must make way to the arena for my battle. I will speak with you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

There it was again. Not exactly a smile of Naruto Uzumaki's, but the lift of just a single corner of his mouth still made Sasuke feel exceptionally odd.

"I was raised by Danzo's top ANBU assassin. I do not need much luck."

With that, the man was gone.

* * *

Despite the arena being filled with all of Konoha's people, Naruto walked out to a very quiet stage.

Kakashi had told him once before, the seats would be filled with loud screams of excitement. But now, all occupants only stared with little emotion, almost as if they wanted the fight be to end.

An announcer spoke in volumes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, slave of Konoha. Warrior slave of your royal family, Hyuuga. On this day, you shall envision your impending death as you fight…. Shiba."

Finally, the seats filled with the smallest of murmurs as the citizens began to speak of Shiba.

The cage door across from Naruto, large and entirely made of wood and metal, lifted with a creak.

He inhaled deeply and weighed the sword in his right hand, slashing it delicately at the air with a novice-like apprehension, and as hr did so the reflection of the orange torch flame danced warmly within the cool steel.

The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated yet understated, and the blade short. Naruto knew much about swords. Kakashi had once told him this type of sword was a Sabina.

A low rumble echoed through the cave. _Shiba,_ Naruto thought.

She was a fantastical creature, her life prolonged because death was afraid of her. She'd been on this land since the beginning of time and therefore was a sole predecessor before anything and anyone.

Just staring into her eyes led to the human seeing their own horrifying death. And after, such a death came as expected.

Shiba was nearly the most horrifying land animal known to all of Konoha and therefore, their own fear caused them to betray and capture her, using her as a slave as well.

Another vibration from cage.

Naruto was quick to pry the edged cutlass from its sheath and whipped around to stare at Danzo, high above all others, guarded well.

The audience went silent, fear stricken in their eyes. This was the boy who had been doing the forbidden for years. Why Danzo had yet to kill him was an undaunting quest.

Danzo stared wide-eyed.

Naruto smirked. "For you, my lord. My liege." There was a heavy breath let out as if Danzo had commanded it from the crowd.

With no more words, Naruto once again faced the cage, waiting silently, patiently.

He held the blade even; a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose, just as his father had taught him.

"Come, Kitsune." He told his fox as both man and mythical creature began to stride forward.

There she lay. _In the world, the mighty world, the dragon sleeps tonight,_ Naruto thought.

Shiba lay as still as the dead. With her all-bronze scale, both Kyuubi and Naruto began to suspect it was either a statue or a beast turned to metal by a sorcerer.

Naruto stared at her belly and nothing else for a few minutes, straining to see movement. Then he turned his gaze to her nostrils; nothing, not even a wisp of vapour or smoke.

He turned and ushered his large fox forward. The dragon was serpentine like most large worms but her back was plated oddly and it had an odour the fighter slave could not put his finger on.

It was almost sweet, but it had an undertone of something rotting. He signalled a stop to Kyuubi.

There were buds on the side of the beast he could have sworn weren't there a few moments ago.

Before the Kitsune could move back, the buds grew to legs and Shiba turned her hypnotic eyes on Naruto, silvery orbs that moved like fog trapped in a land depression.

But Naruto continued to stare at her large nostrils.

Shiba held a wisdom like no other and, yet expressed a toxic greed. Her bed crafted from jewels, gold, and the treasures she stole. Always trapped in slumber, unless she went to quench the hunger she could not satisfy, or when one was stupid enough to face her.

"What quarrel do you have with thy, Naruto Uzumaki; son of Amaterasu's descendant; slave of all men and none; forbidden boy."

Naruto sheathed his sword, and the crowd gasped as Shiba walked forward.

His eyes skimmed, the gold coins stuck within her scales, nearly covering all her bronze scales.

Naruto ushered Kyuubi closer. "I only wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Shiba's shoulders hunched forward, and her head back, as if she were cowering from the word rumor.

"And to what doth I oweth these rum'rs attention?"

"As if the rumor could be true…" Naruto murmured. "As if all that glitters is not truly gold."

Shiba stared into his eyes, and it took Naruto a moment to realize he did not envision his own death. As it took a moment for Shiba to realize the insult to her form; her legend.

She hissed, and moved away, sizing Naruto up. "Blinking idiot. Thee dareth dare me in physical f'rm?"

Naruto shook his head. "It is not I who have made these rumors. Besides, I do not believe them anyway."

Her orbs narrowed. "What does the Naruto Uzumaki believe? Nani o shinjiru no?"

Naruto smirked, and the crowd he'd forgotten about gasped. "Stop this at once!" Someone yelled.

"I believe you are afraid. I believe you do not like being held captive and I believe that the only way you make yourself look strong is by covering yourself in treasure, attempting to be more than you are worth. Trying to hide the bronze. I believe the lies in which we are truly punished for are the ones we tell ourselves."

Shiba blinked once. Twice. And then she let out a growl so shaking, a few coins dropped from her belly. Naruto watched with widened eyes as her stomach glew, evidently preparing the flames.

He picked up Kyuubi and ran as she screamed. "Prepareth to square! I shall heave the gorge on thy livings, naughty mushrump!"

Naruto jumped behind a stone obstacle and clutched Kyuubi tight as the flames went over them. It became increasingly heated until it suddenly wasn't.

Both man and fox peeked out, and Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at both of them.

Shiba was there, looking around frantically for him and Naruto's head twisted in confusion. Kyuubi's doing the same.

He giggled. "Refrain the copying me, Kitsune." The fox gave a look as if to say the same thing.

Shiba moved around with clumsy movements. "Wretch'd soul of a knave, wh're art thee? I shall burneth thee f'r thy stupidity, killeth thee f'r thy fleer'ry and consume thee f'r thy brav'ry! visage me anon."

Naruto stood up and the realization of this unfair match hit him hard. "You are blind."

The dragon stilled in her frantic search. "Naruto uzumaki wilt not speaketh on issues his weak mind cannot und'rstand."

It was a warning to him, but Naruto Uzumaki had always been a forbidden child.

"Why must you still fight when you cannot see?"

Shiba growled and moved toward him again, listening to the patter of his feet.

"We must create a diversion, Kyuubi." The fox nodded and Naruto stopped to place him down. "Her ears are her strongest organs."

Kyuubi seemingly nodded and ran to the left of Naruto. Shiba ceased moved and growled, wondering how the man had gotten behind her so quickly.

Turning, she faced Kyuubi. "Naruto Uzumaki." She growled.

When she was close to Kyuubi, the man behind her spoke softly. "I do not wish to fight you, but if you continue to advance, then I have no choice but to kill you."

She stopped once again. "Thee deceiveth me. How couldst thee?"

She turned again, her long tail hitting Kyuubi and smacking the fox against the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fox whimpered and struggled to stand. "Kyuubi!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed, mischievous now. "What is your concern with that animal? I hear…. What is the emotion called…. Love?"

More indefinite gasps.

Naruto growled, unsheathing his sword. "Of course I love him, you idiot! I've known him my entire life. I tried so hard to cease this meaningless quarrel. But you took this too far."

The dragon sneered. "I doth not feareth thee, human."

Naruto smiled. "You should." He ran toward the dragon, and just as she swiped her claw at him, the man moved to her left, his sword drawn.

Shiba hissed in pain and recoiled her hand, staring in anger as her black blood dripped and burned the ground.

She looked around, trying to hear his feet against the earth, his breathing against the calm wind. "Who is't doth thee bethink thou art, spilling mine own blood as if 't be true t w're thy owneth?"

Naruto growled. "Do not think that you can hurt my friend and live."

The dragon turned sharply. "Naruto Uzumaki…. Do not thinketh that you are invincible."

Once more, her chest lit up inside and the flames came forth, heating up the arena more than usual.

And it was in such a moment that Naruto noticed the dent in her neck. _A wound._ Naruto covered himself. "You either." He whispered.

He began to run toward her again. Shiba lowered her head upon the ground, heat combusting in her chest once more.

"Farewell to thee! I shalt rip thee to shreds and sav'r the flav'r of thee strength."

Her mouth opened. Her claw cut open Naruto's chest wounds. She let out a hiss of smoke. The crowd let out a gasp.

Shiba's silver irises stared at Naruto for a moment. And slowly, they dimmed down to a grey, one that could describe a day full of rain.

Finally, the eyes were covered by scales that seemed to be awake for far too long. And Naruto chose to believe that when her death came all was gone and there was no hunger left, and gratitude was all she felt.

The crowd was still extremely silent.

Naruto turned to the once more wide eyed Danzo. "It is better, I believe, to reach for that stars than to sit flustered knowing that you cannot reach them."

With that, he retrieved his wounded fox and walked away from the arena.

* * *

"Your fight has earned the Hyuuga's a great sum of currency, Naruto." Hinata murmured. "And for that we are treating the slaves to a night within the estate. Are you sure, you would not like to join?"

Naruto grimaced as Sasuke pulled the needle through his wounds. "I am fine in this position, Sama. I would like to rest."

Evenly, Hinata nodded. "Very well. Join us when you are done, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded and continued to intensely stitch Naruto's wounds up.

They were quiet, besides the heavy breaths of both Naruto and Kyuubi. Sasuke smiled now that they were alone.

"That is one strong animal." He murmured.

Naruto glanced toward Kyuubi, who lay tired and weary just like Naruto. "You believe that? He merely copies my very movements and emotions."

Kyuubi grumbled and Naruto let out a very large laugh. "True. We basically are the same being of this world. Or merely twins born as two different species."

Kyuubi stood on his hind legs slowly and left the room, feeling Naruto's proud eyes on him as he left. And then only Naruto remained in there with the fellow slave. "The fox will end up getting me killed one day. And therefore, I shall end up getting him killed."

Sasuke let a small laugh this time, not one that was loud and jolly, but one that could hardly be described as a laugh.

Naruto hummed. "Thank you, Sasuke for caring for my wounds. Had Shiba not hurt Kyuubi, I would have given myself time to think instead of rushing into the fray. And therefore I am sorry."

Sasuke ceased in his motions, and Naruto realized that the man had been done stitching him for a while, but was now applying some warm ointment. "For?"

"You could be enjoying a warm bath, meal, and bed. However, you are here, tending to wounds I should be fixing myself."

"I chose to be here, baka."

Naruto only hummed, and closed his eyes as Sasuke's applied the healing ointment.

The movements were rhythmic upon his skin and Sasuke's lithe fingers could make the argument that the Uchiha should be some kind of a sorcerer.

The fingers lifted, if only for a moment, and Naruto felt himself become heavier as something shifted. Peeking upon his eyes, he found Sasuke on the bed too, his knees on either side of the blond.

Naruto gasped and leaned up, only to hiss in pain and to have Sasuke push him back down gently.

"What are you doing on the bed, Sasuke?"

A red color mysteriously appeared beneath both Sasuke's eyes. "I am trying to better apply the ointment."

"Watashi was bakade wanai." _I am no idiot._

The color became deeper, almost turning brown on the pale skin. "I am curious and because I am like you; because I do forbidden things such as see colors in a different light, smile, laugh, be happy, and creative, I explore things I want to read upon."

"You are a pleasure slave. There is no more to be curious about."

"What if pleasure and happiness were integrated?"

Naruto said nothing to that. Nor did he say anything as Sasuke began massaging his pale hands up and down tan legs, like he knew all about this.

The blond man's breath hitched. Sasuke's head turned in confusion and wonder as he watched the object raise ever so slowly in Naruto's pants.

Of course, he knew what it was; a penis. He'd seen them aroused all the time, but usually men were ready for him before he arrived. He'd never seen a penis rise like such.

Naruto suddenly felt hot in the face. He felt guilty and disgusted with himself. He wanted to crawl to a place where he felt he would not be ridiculed for looking like such an idiot. Such a... _freak._

Slowly, Sasuke grazed a single hand along the man's groin, flinching as it moved like a serpent. He grabbed the hemline of Naruto's trousers, saying not a word, murmuring not a sound.

Finally, the cloth was removed. The penis sprang forward.

Sasuke stared at it. Naruto stared at him.

To Sasuke, it looked powerful; long; smooth. "I am going to touch it now." He whispered before doing so. The base grasped in his hand felt strong and with that hand, Sasuke stroked up and down the shaft of his penis, stopping just short of the head and kneading his fingers carefully back down.

Naruto still sat watching him as he pulled the pants down even more, revealing the sack. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke leaned down, pecking them and then put the balls into his mouth. While his hand stroked the penis, the Uchiha busied his tongue in twisting around the balls., His free hand clutching the Uzumaki's inner thigh.

Naruto's breath grew more unsteady by the the seconds and Sasuke revealed a small, sinful smile.

After a while, he felt that maybe Naruto's sack had sufficient attention. He gave the man no warning as he flattened his tongue at the base of the cock and slowly licked the length of his entire penis.

Naruto shook with anticipation. He felt like he was dying; the way his breathing was erratic; his heart thumping, ready to break free; his chest hot.

Sasuke placed both hands around his cock and continued to stroke, choosing to flutter the tip of his tongue at the top.

This was sudden technique was so new to the both of them that Naruto let out an odd sound. His voice was higher than the norm and he covered his mouth, shocked.

Finally, Sasuke took the whole head of the cock in his mouth. He felt his lips part as they wrapped around the imposing crown and he continued to flutter his tongue along Naruto's penis as he put more of it into his pale mouth.

His hands clawed around underneath Naruto's shirt as he worked the man's cock with just his mouth. His head slowly bobbed back and forth, twisting as he moved up and down his shaft.

His eyes stung only slightly when he felt the thick penis touch the back of his throat.

Naruto began to writhe in pleasure. A large hand went through black locks. "I now understand why they chose you to be a whore, Sasuke. You are exceptionally good at this."

Once more, it was no insult and Sasuke hummed, the vibration making Naruto gasp.

Tan hips rocked ever so slightly back and forth as Naruto slid his cock further inside Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha grabbed his legs and kept his own head still as Naruto guided his long penis in and out of his mouth.

The pleasure slave felt it cease and tense in his mouth.

It throbbed. Naruto clutched on the back of his head and thrust deeply as he finally released down Sasuke's throat.

The blond was shuddering, shaking as he tried catching his breath.

Sasuke pulled the man's pants up and crawled upward, laying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "I would like to stay here tonight. Just like this."

"Mhm…" heavy breaths. "Okay."

"I would also like to have intercourse with you when you are healed."

Naruto only hummed. He felt oddly good in all the wrong places. He wanted more, more of what the Uchiha had to offer. Because he'd experienced many times.

But, honest to kami, it never felt _this_ good.

 **Ha. It is 12:17 in my region of America. This is still technically three days. That only reason it's 17 minutes late is because of that ending scene I decided to add in. True question…. Was it hit or not? Did it leave you wanting more? Hehe.**


	5. Their Eyes Were Watching God

**Their Eyes Were Watching God**

 **Inspiration for the title comes from a book I just finished at 4 in the morning.**

 **IMPORTANT WARNING: there is incest in this chapter to better understand a few characters important to the fanfic. This is a book inspired by the times when incest was very normal. But do not worry, you guys are probably going to love this ship after I'm done because I feel like I wrote it beautifully. Hyuugacest.**

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: there is a flashback in here of Naruto and Sasuke's first ever meeting. The inspiration came from a scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. And while they are closely related, THEY ARE NOT the same.**

 **BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT BOTH THE HYUUGACEST AND THE FIRST MEETING IF NARUSASU. THIS WRITING CONCEPT IS NEW TO ME AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID. THANKS GUYS.**

* * *

 _He looked that way on most days, Naruto supposed. Sometimes, at most times. Whether he read a book Lord Danzo had ordered him to rid of or whether he was retrieving water from the well, Kakashi Hatake always seemed to be in deep thought._

 _And not the deep thoughts as if he were imagining a world with hope, but one that made his face churn. One that made him look uncomfortable with not his thoughts, but himself._

 _As if the things he'd done in life were so vile, so profane, that he deserved a thousand deaths by the hands of the devil._

 _And maybe he did. Maybe he did deserve to be killed in the most horrifying way. But how should Naruto know? Or even judge? He knew Kakashi was a killer and he knew less._

 _'I am not a villain, Naruto, but I do not want to be labeled as your hero' is what he said. When Naruto whispered that he loved him. When Naruto was glad that Kakashi had run into him that frightening evening. When Kakashi sat in his thoughts just as he did now._

 _The blond moved forward, his head tilted and eyes squinted in misunderstanding. "Tousan?"_

 _Kakashi Hatake was a soldier. He was a warrior. And thus, everything he did, every move he made, wasn't habit, but a drill._

 _He did not walk, he marched. He did not speak, he commanded. He did not fight, he murdered._

 _So when Naruto called upon his father, throwing a rope to guide him from his thoughts, Kakashi Hatake blinked slowly as if understanding the world in his own eyes. As if finally coming to terms with it._

 _His head turned slowly, and man and child stared numbly at one another._

 _Naruto chewed his chapped lips under the warrior's gaze. "What are your thoughts?" He whispered._

 _Kakashi continued to stare at his son, before his single eye moved left, to a book upon the table. He grabbed it, displaying it as if to give to the boy._

" _What color is this, boy?" He murmured._

 _Naruto blinked, long and hard. He stared at the book, at the title, at the memory he could find in his head when Kakashi read it before._

" _Blue." He whispered in the same tone._

 _Kakashi grimaced and Naruto flinched away from the disappointment in that eye._

" _Not the color you remember. The color you_ see _. Tell me. Tell me at once!"_

 _Naruto blinked away tears and Kakashi looked away. "Grey. It is grey, and so are my eyes in the looking glass, and our skin, and home. And anything that is not black or white."_

 _Kakashi could not fathom what Danzo did to the boy in his last visit, but the boy could not see colors now._

 _Naruto was still standing in the middle of the floor, blinking those useless eyes._

 _Kakashi moved a hand from his lap, and without hesitation, the blond jumped into him. He said nothing, but he clung to the man's waist enough to speak volumes._

 _When Kakashi Hatake's eyes watered, he did not blink them away like Naruto. Instead, he held his lips upon the boy's forehead. And when the tears fell, they fell on his son._

 _Naruto clenched his eyes shut. He was too young to cry. Too weak. He didn't understand pain and he didn't understand how to stop it._

" _What is your thought now, tousan? What is in your mind that makes you hurt?"_

 _Because the man was obviously thinking about him and his loss of color._

 _More tears hit his forehead._

" _The thought is just that, Naruto: a fiction of the mind. So how is it that it can still carry a hangover of guilt? Why is it that an infraction of the mind, wandering a path that is destined to go untrodden brings such internal grief?_

 _Perhaps it is that we know we must stick to just one path, and that means leaving such beautiful ones to be figments and no more. Perhaps the guilt is a warning, that to look through doors you cannot enter will bring only sorrow. Yet there are days when it feels like not to approach those 'doors' will bring worse pain, that walking away will hurt all the more. And all this remains only thought, not even unread words - I guess that is best. No one gets hurt."_

 _Naruto said nothing, not understanding this_ guilt _word Kakashi spoke of. What was it derived from?_

" _What is guilt?"_

 _More tears. Kakashi choked. "It is when you feel responsible or regretful for something. It brings pain to you. And your heart is so heavy, you would want to take your own life. But guilt is forbidden."_

 _Naruto hummed, confused. If guilt brought so much pain, why was it forbidden?_

 _As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi squeezed tighter. "Guilt is derived from compassion. If I truly care for something, than I shall feel guilt if I do something terribly wrong to it."_

 _They sat quiet there. Naruto let Kakashi rock him as if he were a child, let him cry out in his pain._

" _I am sorry." Kakashi whispered. "Sorry that I cannot protect you, despite all the chances I am given. I could not protect you when the emperor realized you were in contact with China._

 _Not when the Taira and Minamoto fought. Not from the great famine of 1181. Not then. Not now. I am sorry."_

" _I do not understand." Naruto said it because he did not. What they lived in now was the Kamakura period, the age of military power. He could not remember the periods Kakashi spoke of now._

 _Kakashi shook his head. Instead, he reached over, grabbing the book from the table. "You know, Naruto? This is my favorite book."_

" _What is it about?"_

" _It's about a king from the Jōmon period and the hardships he faced in raising and protecting his clever son. These are his own writings."_

 _Kakashi opened a page and began reading. "I am not a villain, boy, but I cannot be your hero."_

 _Naruto gasped with a giggle and looked up at Kakashi with a cute smile. "You say that all the time to me. Is this where you got it from? From the book?"_

 _Kakashi shook his head no._

" _Then how did you know it?"_

 _The man said nothing, but he gave Naruto a smile as if to say there was something more. As if he knew something Naruto didn't because he was too wise._

 _As if he did not get the words from the emperor in the book, but the emperor from_ him.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was raised in a poised manner. As not only a member of the royal clan, but as Hiashi Hyuuga's successor.

Not only to take control of her classes and work under Danzo-sama, but to also be trained in martial arts and swordsmanship.

She'd been a minute old when her father praised her, touched her forehead in a dear manner, and held her up as if she were a queen. When the oracle promised that she would move on in this world to do fascinating things.

She'd just turned four when her father had taken her hunting for the first time. He wanted to find the Bakeneko, a shape shifting cat.

She'd been four and a few hours old when the Bakeneko had posed as her father and lashed out at her. She'd been four and a few hours and some minutes when she watched her father kill the beast in an usual manner.

It was at such a moment that she realized her father wasn't as poised as he faked, but more so gruesome, and brute. She was just like him.

She'd been four and a little bit more curious about life when her father cried in an odd way. He cried and said he thought she would die and that he _loved_ her more than anything in the world.

She was four and a bit more wiser when her father taught her the meaning of love and happiness.

Hinata Hyuuga was seven years young when she defeated a prestigious ANBU warrior in a spar. Seven when the world named her the most dangerous, yet respected warrior in all known time.

She'd been seventeen and some months when her father told her she would have to marry her cousin, Neji Hyuuga to keep the royal blood.

Seventeen and some months when she realized she was okay with that.

* * *

" _She was doing it again, master Hiashi. I saw her by the pond with her lips curled upward and her eyes driven with, dare I mutter the word, delight."_

 _Hiashi released a soft breath from his lips as he stood, watching the servants work diligently in the kitchen._

" _I will deal with my daughter the best way I know how; by simply not dealing with her. Hinata is so perspicacious in her young age that she deals with issues sometimes on her own. She's an odd child, but a special one no less."_

 _The servant he spoke to grimaced. "Do you not fear that she will being the Hyuuga family trouble, tribulation, and travail?"_

 _The royal man turned away from the servant, if only to hide his smile. "I cannot fear anything with that child. I cannot hear a word against her. From the moment I beheld her in my arms, my heart was irrevocably gone."_

 _With those words that lingered in the air, the man left, leaving them to wonder about him in both envy and fear._

 _The two servants that remained immediately began speaking in hushed whispers. "How will we try to help the girl if her father can hear nothing against her. He does nothing but spoil that brat and soon she will rotten."_

 _The other hmphed with a sharp nod. "That girl does something forbidden and the world will bow at her feet."_

 _The two were so engrossed in their gossip, they failed to hear the whispering beneath the cupboards._

 _The hushed whispers between Hiashi Hyuuga's successor, and her cousin._

" _Why do they hate you?" Neji whispered as they both struggled to see out of the slant opening._

 _Hinata sneered at the old hags. "They're jealous because my father pays more attention to me. Now shush before they catch us and we can't get our pastry."_

 _With the little light that did seep through like the sun between a broken cloud, Hinata watched her older cousin blush in embarrassment of being told to keep quiet._

 _They continued watching the two servants. "And she is not appealing like other children. Her eyes make her look blind. Her skin is a sick pale. And she is slightly masculine in nature."_

 _The little girl shrank back slightly as the other servant cackled. "She is ugly."_

 _The two servants continued to work. Neji shook his head. "Hiashi-josan says they are jealous. But this is what careless words do. They make others love you a little less."_

 _Hinata covered his mouth with her hand._

 _One of the women stopped their cooking. "Did you hear something?"_

 _Silence, like an earthquake of soft snow against the hollow ground._

" _No."_

 _They continued their work, talking silently to one another._

 _It was only when she felt Neji's moist tongue against the palm of her hand did Hinata yank it away._

" _Sore wa iyana. Disgusting."_

 _Neji grinned at her and Hinata smiled too, because admittedly, it was gross, but it was also clever and funny._

 _They continued to watch the two servants, both children trying to find something they could tell Hiashi about._

 _Hinata almost believed that Neji was done speaking because he'd been silent for several minutes._

 _However, there came a faint whisper beside her. "Anata wa busujanai. I do not think you're ugly at all."_

" _Shh." She hissed harshly. But in the darkness of the cupboard, she let her smile hang loose._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _She was thirteen now. And Hiashi allowed her to attend her first solo mission of hunting._

 _With nothing but a cloth sack for materials, a belt for her sword, a written symbol of Yatagarasu, the eight span guiding crow, and a kiss to the forehead, Hiashi sent the girl on her way._

 _Hinata was not a dull child like the rest of the world. She did not keep one expression as she spoke in a monotone voice. She did not look at a painting and simply turn away. She was different. She was smart._

 _Smart enough to realize that her father did not send her to a dangerous Shinrin to hunt. Admittedly, it seemed far from dangerous, and Hinata suspected that dragons didn't visit. Her father was protecting her._

 _The girl shrugged in courage. As if any forest could frighten her._

 _She walked steadily through the forest, watching in delight as her sandals curled with the dry leaves. A low whistle froze those sandals and Hinata looked around sharply, her eyes boring into every object._

 _Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind Hinata of seaside waves; even the color of the moss is kelp-like._

 _They are soft, damp, yet her fingers come away dry. She tilted her head upward, feeling her hair tumble further down her back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the golden rays of spring._

 _And then, out of this frightening beautiful forest comes a purple bird, perched on a tree. He does not notice Hinata, or just he does not care to. This forest is his home and he welcomes all. This forest is his home, and in it, he will not be pushed aside._

 _Evenly, his birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody._

 _A new smile paints itself upon her freckled face, rose-pink lips semi-illuminated by the dappled light. Before she knows it, her feet have begun to walk, body and mind both on auto- it's morning time and no one expects her home until supper._

 _She smiled and laughed as she danced through the forest._

" _Is this dance a part of your hunt?"_

 _The girl ceased and in a matter of moments, she stared into Neji's eyes as her sword pushed against his throat._

" _Hinata." He whispered._

 _The boy's eyes twitched and Hinata could tell he was fighting a smile. But then, he did. Neji's smile was as warm as hour old coffee, limp, anaemic. Hinata took a small step backwards, making an effort to keep her own smile in tact._

" _I could have killed you, Neji." She scolded. "What are you doing here? I thought tousan took you training."_

 _The boy's smile widened. "Small break." Neji pushed a basket toward her. "Some food in case you get hungry."_

" _Thank you, Neji. For a moment, I thought I would have to eat the forest birds."_

 _He nodded toward the basket. "Keep it, and you'll do fine."_

 _Hinata's lip curved. "For a smart Otokonoko, that sounds dumb coming from you."_

 _Neji laughed softly, placing his hands in his pocket and kicking softly at a dead leaf. "Words are different when they live inside us."_

" _Hm."_

 _With that Neji turned away, moving back out of the forest from whence he came._

" _Neji?" He turned to her. "If I must be honest, you scared me for a second."_

 _His smile widened and his pupils grew. "Me, scaring the great beauty Hinata Hyuuga? If only the world were here to see."_

 _Hinata caught the word first and she closed her eyes, opting to smile at the ground she could not see._

 _Neji calmed down, once more resting his hands in his pockets, staring at Hinata with a small smile, savoring in her face, her mood, her poise._

" _Kōun, hime." Good luck, princess._

 _She laughed. "Arigatō, Neji."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Hinata was fifteen when she felt envy for the first time in her life._

 _There were many things she could have been envious of. Hanabi when she was born. Her father for his bravery._

 _She was openly shocked when the envy was a result of Neji's actions._

 _She was fifteen and for the first time, she and her father would go into a battle side by side, Neji with them. At the moment, all soldiers of Konoha were having breakfast before they were off._

 _A heavy shoulder slammed into her from behind. Himate stumbled and nearly pitched face-first into the muddy road._

" _Hey!" shouted the soldier. "Watch yourself!"_

" _Why don't you watch your fat feet?" she snapped, and took some satisfaction from the surprise that came over his broad face._

 _People, particularly big men carrying large swords, didn't expect lip from a small thing like her. They always looked a bit dazed when they got it._

 _The soldier got over the novelty quickly and gave her a smug look as he adjusted the pack on his back, then disappeared into the caravan of horses, men, carts, and wagons streaming over the crest of the hill and into the valley below._

 _Hinata quickened her steps, trying to peer over the crowd. As first in command, her father should have been somewhere toward the front._

 _She tore her attention from the sinister haze hovering in the distance and looked down onto the ruined farms of Iwagakure._

 _The valley had once been home to the rich. One day it was a place where farmers tended crops and sheep grazed in green fields. The next, a dark slash had appeared on the landscape, a swath of nearly impenetrable darkness that grew with every passing year and crawled with horrors. Where the farmers had gone, their herds, their crops, their homes and families, no one knew._

 _Stop it, she told herself firmly. She was the great Hinata. So why was she afraid of this battle? She took a deep breath._

" _No fainting in the middle of the road," murmured a voice close to her ear as a heavy arm landed across her shoulders and gave a squeeze._

 _She looked up to see Neji's familiar face, a smile in his bright eyes as he fell into step beside her._

" _C'mon," he said. "One foot in front of the other. You know how it's done."_

" _You're interfering with my plan." she sneered._

" _Oh really?"_

" _Yes. Faint, get trampled, grievous injuries all around."_

" _That sounds like a brilliant plan."_

" _Ah, but if I'm horribly maimed, I won't be able to battle or disappoint my father."_

 _Neji nodded slowly. "I see. I can shove you under a horse if that would help."_

" _I'll think about it," she grumbled, but felt her mood lifting all the same._

 _Despite her best efforts, Neji still had that effect on Hinata. And she wasn't the only one._

 _A pretty girl strolled by and waved, throwing Neji a dull, yet seductive glance over her shoulder."Hey, tenten," he called. "See you later?"_

 _Tenten nodded and scampered off into the crowd. Neji covered his mouth to grin broadly until he caught Hinata's eye roll._

" _What? I thought you liked Tenten."_

" _As it happens, we don't have much to talk about,"_

 _Now she watched him stretch his arms expansively and turn his face up to the autumn sky, looking perfectly content. There was even, Hinata noted with some disgust, a little bounce in his step._

" _What is wrong with you?" a furious whisper._

" _Nothing," he said, surprised. "I feel great."_

" _But how can you be so … so jittery?"_

 _Neji looked to her then, perplexed by the word he'd never heard before. "You worry too much. We'll be fine."_

" _I just … have this feeling."_

" _Hime, come on. We'll be fine."_

" _You can't know that."_

" _Look at me." she willed herself to raise her eyes to his. "I know you're scared. I am, too. But we're going to do this, and we're going to be fine. We always are. Okay?" He smiled, and Hinata's heart gave a very loud thud in her chest._

" _Okay."_

" _Madam's spirits have been restored!" Neji shouted. "The sun can once more shine!"_

 _People gave them looks, first in horror that Neji's lips were curved oddly, and in fear of not being able to say anything about it._

" _Oh will you shut up?" Hinata murmured._

 _She turned to give him a punch, but before she could, Neji grabbed hold of her and lifted Hinata off her feet._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Hinata was seventeen when she first fell in love. Or maybe she wasn't. Maybe it happened long ago, but the direct order from her father ignited it._

" _In order to keep our reign and bloodline pure, you will be married off to Neji upon your 18th year."_

 _Hinata had bowed then and whispered a thank you to her father._

 _He let her leave then, and she chose to go immediately to Neji, not knowing how to handle the situation._

 _She knocked upon his door and it was opened moments later. Neji stood there, confused as it was late in the night._

" _Hinata, it's really late."_

" _I came to tell you about the odd news my father just gave."_

 _Neji had opened the door with only pants on, and Hinata felt so stupid for not realizing before. Her eyes drifted behind Neji's shoulder, finding tenten upon his bed. Clothed fully, but still upon his bed._

 _She looked away. "It's not important Neji. I will tell you in the morning."_

 _With that she scurried off, not wanting to see them together any longer. She landed on her bed heavy, sullen, and in need of a cry._

" _Hinata?"_

 _She looked up to see Neji at her door and blushed; he watched her in such a melancholy state. "Why aren't you with Tenten?"_

 _Neji strode in, sitting on the bed next to her. "I asked her to leave. I didn't have sex with her if that bothers you."_

" _It doesn't." She answered too quickly._

 _Neji stared, bemused. "And why not? It would bother me if another man got to love you."_

 _She looked to him, and then away as he was already looking._

" _What did you want to tell me?"_

 _She feel embarrassed and shook her head. "It's not important."_

 _He laughed. "I think it is. If I've known you my whole life if only to somehow fall in love with you, I think marrying you is very important. If I've known you my whole life, I wouldn't want to marry any other."_

" _Ho-"_

" _Hiashi told me this morning. I've waited all day for you to come to me. When you did not, I contacted Tenten if only to subdue my sexual fantasies."_

 _He then leaned closer and kissed her._

 _Hinata's heart was pounding. Her mind was racing. Her pulse was quickening as she feel back and Neji lay between her, kissing and murmuring._

 _"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he mumbled softly._

 _"No," she shook my head. "I want to."_

 _He let out a sigh, and wrapped her in his arms like a blanket. "I'm just so afraid I'm going to accidently hurt you." his voice became tense, and he held onto the girl even tighter. "You promise, that if I do something that you don't like, you'll tell me."_

 _Hinata nodded slowly, keeping her bright eyes locked on his to show that she fully understood the concept._

 _"I love you," she finally whispered into his chest. "I know you would never harm me. I trust you."_

 _He smiled, and without another word, lifted his white cotton shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner without a care in the world. Hinata eyes and heart both were not prepared for what they witnessed._

 _His body was just like it was in her dreams. Not very tanned, but beautifully sculpted like a statue. He was real. And he was all hers._

 _"Wow," she sputtered, not knowing what else to say. "You're gorgeous."_

 _He chuckled and took her in his arms again, their bodies pressed up against each other made her nerves tingle, but she remained calm. His skin was warm, and smoothe; another thing taken straight from her thoughts._

 _He suddenly then lifted her, and carried her in his arms until they got to his bedroom, helping each other tear off clothes along the way._

 _When they arrived, Neji lay Hinata on the bed and proceeded to crawl next to her._

 _"Any special requests before we begin?" his smile sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight._

 _"Yes," she exhaled staring up at the ceiling. "Whatever you do-don't get me pregnant yet."_

 _He laughed and kissed her bare shoulder blade. "Your wish is granted."_

 _And then, the room became still, and the only sounds were the ones that came from the two of them together, making something beautiful._

 _The low rumble of thunder awoke Hinata the next morning. She was lying on her stomach, her back uncovered and her arms intertwined around her head._

 _Neji was still sleeping next to her, his muscular arms wrapped like a snake around his pillow. His slow, steady breathing was peaceful and soothing._

 _The soft pitter patter of the raindrops outside would seem relaxing to some people, but to Hinata, it was a distraction._

 _She shifted her body sideways so she faced Neji, and slowly inched her way over to him._

 _His eyes remained closed, and she watched in awe as his chest rose with each breath he took in, and collapsed at each one released. She then wondered if it was really possible to love another the way she loved him._

 _Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and gently ran her fingertips up and down his chest, thinking about last night and what had happened. It was beautiful, and powerful at the same time. She had never really done that with anyone before, and she wondered if Neji hadn't either. If he put more passion into their love making than he did with others._

 _She now wanted him to wake up, and shower her with love like he always did. But he looked so peaceful, and so relaxed, it would be a sin to awake such beauty._

 _But she didn't care. Hinata brought her lips to his neck, and then brushed them up the side of his chiseled face, and up to his ear._

 _"Wake up," came the whisper._

 _He didn't move an inch. He still lay silently, sleeping like a newborn infant._

 _"Wake up," she said somewhat louder. "Neji, wake uuuupp."_

 _"Mmmmmm," he finally moaned rolling onto his back, eyes still shut._

 _"Neji," her voice became more stern. "Wake up." She climbed atop of him and spoke again. "It's morning."_

 _He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "I know it's morning, but I need my rest."_

 _Still, he did not close his eyes. He just stared at her silently, a small smile playing at his lips._

 _Her head turned. "What?" The confusion was clear._

 _Neji shook his head. "I am mesmerized by you, Hinata Hyuuga. I always have been."_

* * *

She did love Neji as he did love her. She was given the privilege of being able to use forbidden emotions, and for that she was grateful.

But all her life, Hinata Hyuuga knew that there was someone in this world that held stronger emotions. There was someone who felt love and happiness in all variants.

Growing up, she and Neji would see things that made them so happy, they would smile their little hearts out.

She seemed so compassionate about things that the very thought of them warned her heart.

She loved her father so much that she voted to follow his order. She vowed to live for him.

But Hiashi Hyuuga had taught her everything. And with that, he once told her that there were two life long friends whose emotions were so strong, they could not hide them.

* * *

 _There was once a man travelling a long journey across the wonders of the world at twilight._

 _In time, the man came upon a river with no crossing bridge. The river of death._

 _The river was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green of the forest. No matter the chatter of the trees, it was steady, welcoming, refreshing._

 _On quiet days, it can be heard to whisper its wisdom, on stormy days it was lost to all but those who listened closely. The river always talks, always speaks the wisdom of the water to anyone who treasures its musical words. Even on the rainiest of days it can heard beneath the splashes, a sacred melody, always moving, always present._

" _Come to us." It whispered._

 _The man nearly stepped in, but he was smart and stepped back._

 _Having been highly trained in magical arts, the wizard pulled out his wand and wanted it, creating a bridge that would help him in passing this treacherous water._

 _Ignoring the whispers, he set forth. Halfway across the bridge, his path was blocked by a hooded figure._

 _And death spoke to him._

 _He felt angry and cheated out of a new victim, as travellers would usually listen to the whispers and drown themselves._

 _But death was cunning, as smart as the wizard before him. He pretended to congratulate the man upon his magic, and granted him a prize for evading him._

" _Tell me, what would you like?" He whispered in a soothing manner._

 _They stared at one another for a moment pass. "I would like to go forth from this place without being followed by death."_

 _Death shrunk back, his hidden obsidian eyes narrowed. "A cunning one, I see. To ask for immortality when death himself hands it over."_

 _The wizard humbly shook his head. "No man can be immortal. But to himself, he is. He may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead."_

" _And you are wise because you know this? Or think you know it?"_

" _I am wise because I know that I know nothing." The man murmured._

 _And death continued to question him about these words, and after a moment, allowed the man to question him. They spoke until finally the man wished to continue his journey._

 _And death, unwilling, handed the man a cloak of immortality, and he stood aside, watching as the man left._

 _Years continued to move onward, and though Death searched for the man for many years, he was never able to find him._

 _It was only when he had attained a great age, and so had Death, that the wizard finally took off the Cloak of Immortality and gave it back._

" _You have given up the cloak of immortality."_

 _The man turned, finding the familiar hood of so long ago hovering over him._

" _Well, if you can see the light at daybreak, you cannot care if you die at dusk."_

 _And in the faint glow of the early moonlight, the man watched a small smile erupt upon Death's pale face._

 _He smiled too. "Tell me again how you took hold of this job, old friend."_

 _Death laughed and reached out his hand for the taking. "Come, Naruto."_

 _The wizard went with him gladly, and as equals, they departed this life._

* * *

These two beings lived to this day, Hiashi told her, reborn each time they were torn apart. Their forbidden emotions were different because their emotions were stronger.

Unlike Hinata and Neji, these two could be so happy, tears of pure joy would spill from their eyes.

These two were so compassionate about one another that the very thought of the other being hurt would tear them to pieces.

They loved each other on a level that was beyond Hinata loving Neji. Or Hinata loving her father.

Unlike Hinata, who loved her father enough to live for him, these two beings loved each other so much, they were willing to die for one another.

Could she ever imagine that, she thought. To love someone to the point of sacrificing her life?

Their forbidden emotions were different because _they_ had created them.

And the only thing the world could do now was keep them apart. The only way for the society to work- dull minds, plain colors, no life- was to forbid happiness.

And break down the reincarnations of both Death and the traveling wizard.

 _They are always here, Hinata. They will not stop until they are together._

She believed her father, but she never believed that she would meet them. She never believed it to be so frighteningly true.

Until she met Naruto Uzumaki, a humbled man on a journey to nowhere; how surreal and strong his emotions were.

And Sasuke Uchiha, the smile hidden by power; how undeniable and unhidden his emotions were.

 _There are many people like us, Hinata. But the two who have the strongest emotions are those who cannot hide them; and thus, suffer the most._

So she believed him.

"Hinata?"

The woman turned, staring into the eyes of Neji as he came in.

"The ship is ready."

"Very well. Have they arrived yet?"

"No, and _he_ has a client."

Hinata grimaced at her husband's words and looked away. How disturbing it was for her to know that Sasuke was in love with Naruto, but was forced to have sex with other men.

"Exactly how long has Hiruzen-san been here?"

Neji pulled a few strands of his long hair. "Some hours, I suppose."

"I'm going to get Sasuke then."

It was then that Neji's lips lifted. "Trying to see another man bare?"

"I only want you." She bluntly stated. Despite hearing it numerous times, Neji still went red, which was very odd.

* * *

Sasuke groaned in pleasure and pain as Sarutobi's penis pushed in and out of him.

Lying on his stomach, face planted in the sheets, the man freely imagined it was Naruto fucking him.

But again was disturbed that he'd thought that. Here was Hiruzen Sarutobi, former Daimyo of the fire country, thrusting hard, as Sasuke imagined Naruto.

Before he said anything, there was a sharp rap on the door and in walked Hinata Hyuuga, her face devoid of any emotion as she grabbed hold of his arm.

Hiruzen stopped thrusting in pure shock and Sasuke blushed in embarrassment of Hinata seeing him in this state.

She looked over his pale naked body, grimacing at the bruises on his face, and those on his body.

"Sarutobi-san has over welcomed his stay. You must return to your quarters at once. Dress and leave."

Sasuke nodded hastily, dressing and scurrying from the room, trying all the while to pick down his erection.

The last thing he saw was Hinata drawing her sword, muttering something about the abuse of Hyuuga property.

He thanked the heavens the stable was empty, but also cursed his luck as Naruto lay upon his back, arm curled beneath his head, eyes searching the ceiling for answers.

As if sensing a presence, the blond man lifted his head, noted Sasuke's flush features and his erection, and rested again.

"There is a warm bucket of water if you would like to bathe by the corner."

Sasuke once more grew heated, and deep inside bitter, as he thanked Naruto.

He undressed and dunked himself in the water quickly before Naruto glanced up again.

A heavy moan left his throat as the water calmed his nerves and soaked the bruises from his fight with Hiruzen.

"Why is there a bruise on your face?"

He looked to see Naruto staring intensely. "A fight with my client." He vaguely answered and Naruto knew that was all he would get.

So he hummed and laid back down. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha soaked his hair. "Yes, idiot?" He murmured softly.

Naruto laughed. "What would you do if your life suddenly changed? What would you do if you were taken away from this place? Away from captivity?"

Sasuke thought for some time. "If only I could be with you, then it wouldn't matter. but if suddenly, I was taken from you, I would die. I'm drawn to you and these are feelings I cannot understand, but they are here to stay nonetheless. It's because I love you, right? It has to be."

Naruto lifted his head then. "But you hardly know me."

"Untrue. There is no one in this world I feel like I know more than you. I feel like I've known you since the beginning of time. I feel safe with you."

Naruto simply hummed and said no other word, as if Sasuke's confession was all he waited for.

* * *

It was later in the night when Sasuke was shaken awake by soft hands. Hands that were not warm and calloused, and therefore not Naruto's. His black eyes shot open.

There before him was the face of Hinata Hyuuga, trying to wake him. When she saw that she did, she spoke in a whisper.

"Come, Sasuke. We must hurry."

He blinked a few times before she rubbed again, finally getting him out of bed, dragging him along in the darkness.

It was only the soft chill that went beneath his shirt that helped Sasuke realize he was just drug outside.

She pulled him to the docks and finally he caught the bravery to say "where are we going, Hyuuga-sama?"

She turned with a soft smile that made him miss a step. Hinata Hyuuga, warrior of her clan, was doing something only he and Naruto could do.

"Hinata is just fine, Sasuke."

They continued along the docks and it wasn't long before they reached a ship.

"I am helping you escape, Sasuke. You cannot be in Konoha for long."

"I cannot dream of leaving Naruto." He spoke in fear. "I love him so much that I would die without him now."

Hinata smiled, but still ushered him upon the large ship. "Tousan, I retrieved him. We are ready to set sail."

Sasuke grew even more confused. Hiashi, leader of the clan, was leaving too? Standing there smiling until he hugged his daughter with great relief?

There were various others upon the ship and Sasuke seemed ready to faint. Looking around, he spotted Naruto talking to an ANBU warrior hidden by a inu mask.

He'd seen that Inu mask before. Very long ago. Very…..

 _He scratched his silver head, pulling down his mask and giving Sasuke a menacing scowl with his single eye._

" _Lord Danzo has given me orders to let you run. And although I want to kill you slowly, watch the blood trickle from your body, I'm going to turn around."_

It was then Naruto turned to him and smiled brightly. "Sasuke. Welcome to the resistance."

The man next to him removed his mask with caution.

Sasuke suddenly took on a pale look, as if he'd been painted with whitewash - even his lips were barely there. Then with one step backwards, he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

* * *

 **Holy shit. Kakashi, assassin of the Uchiha, and Sasuke meet again. How will Sasuke take that this is Naruto's father?**

 **I hope you guys didn't find the Hyuugacest too repulsive, if you did at all. I was trying to write it in a way of the old age, in which incest and inbreeding was pretty regular.**

 **I'm the beginning, we see a flashback of Kakashi and Naruto confronting the boy's color blindness. The things he apologized for are events that actually happened in the span of Japan's history.**

 **The Japanese emperor did actually forbid contact with China sometime before the 1100s. He said Naruto was in contact with them and was probably, most likely a spy, and therefore was probably killed for treason.**

 **In the 1100s, the Taira and Minamoto did fight for control of Japan until the latter gained control in the 1180s.**

 **And finally, the great famine, disease/plague, came in 1181, killing thousands.**

 **What the hell is the resistance? How will Danzo react? Where are they going? All this and more next chapter.**


	6. The Journeys We Stumble Upon

**The Journeys We Stumble Upon**

 **Hello loves, a little late, but still here.**

Sasuke knew his life wasn't easy. When the midwife had removed him from his mother, she held him up in the air with great confusion and fear.

For there upon the pink child's face, was a curved lip. For there within the child's deep eyes, was a brightness that could only be given by the hand of the sun.

It was upon his arrival that his mother had wished him dead if only for him not to be killed by Danzo. That his father begged the midwife with pleading hope to keep it a secret that his son held such emotions at birth.

He knew life would not be easy.

* * *

 _Sasuke wiped his tear driven eyes as he was once again knocked upon the ground, the wind snatched from his lungs harshly like the cold filling an open door._

" _Get up." The monotone voice spoke immediately. Sasuke stood and stared into the bored eyes of his trainer._

 _He could not tell if she were angry because her eyes and voice remained the same; emotionless; devoid of any life._

" _Again." She commanded and instantly her sword crashed down against Sasuke's._

 _The boy grew red with embarrassment as it happened. His sword was already up to cease his chest being ripped open by the metal, but the speed of it shocked him, making the boy fall back on his bottom._

 _More tears that never fell, just remained beneath the lids, shimmering the irises and lighting the way for late tears._

" _Tanshi-sensei. I am so-"_

" _Through my years of teaching at this slave school, I have learned that_ sorry _is not enough. Sometimes, you must actually change."_

 _Sasuke stood, his head down in shame._

" _You know what happens when you do not improve in your chosen skill, correct?"_

" _I will be hanged as I am no longer a contributing part to society."_

" _That is true. And you have been here for months now, Sasuke. With no signs of improvement."_

 _Sasuke, if it were possible, lowered his head even more. "I understand, master."_

 _Tanshi-sensei nodded in disappointment. "Very well. I will contact the executioner first thing tomorrow. Go and sleep well, Sa-"_

" _Kaasan."_

 _Both trainer and child looked to the sliding doors that had opened. Tanshi-sensei's son was there, holding a basket of fruit._

 _He was a strong handsome young boy, no older than twelve. Sasuke noted as he grew older._

" _I've brought us fruit before dinner." The boy stilled upon seeing Sasuke with his head down in shame. "Gomen if I am intruding."_

 _The woman shook her head. "It is alright, Umeji. Me and this boy's meeting has been adjourned."_

 _Umeji's eyes went from his mother's scorned face to Sasuke's ashamed one. He knew it wasn't his place to ask and it was already odd to walk in when the warrior was busy training her slaves, but Umeji felt instinctively drawn to the eight year old._

" _This boy has been training to be a fighting slave for months and has shown no progress. Kare wa mohaya koko ni inai darou."_

 _Umeji stepped back in near fright. "Be here no longer? Has an execution already been placed?"_

" _First thing tomorrow morning." The woman muttered, grabbing the sword from Sasuke's grip._

" _But Kaasan. Maybe he is not designed for swords and scars."_

 _Tanshi's head turned in subtle confusion and peaked interest. "Anata no kotoba o setsumei suru, shōnen."_ Explain your words, boy.

 _Umeji pointed. "Look at him. He has more beauty than a slave woman. His limbs are slender and his eyes are dark to the point of seduction. If properly trained, he could make riches when he is ready."_

 _Tanshi looked over Sasuke. "He is….prettier than some..._ most _maybe. Take your shirt off boy."_

 _Sasuke nodded hastily, clumsily and removed the dirty shirt, revealing pink scars from practice._

 _She grunted. "Indeed not made for scars. Very well. I will go change his societal purpose and when he is fully healed from those disgusting scars, we will begin seduction training immediately. You are in luck, boy."_

 _The warrior made her exit as she lived, powerful and heavy, wind sloshing against the ground, rain blowing against the sky. Discoursed, awkward, opposite, but powerful no less._

 _She'd left Umeji and Sasuke where they were; Sasuke, as a slave, kept his head forward, waiting on a dismissal. Umeji staring at him with odd eyes._

 _They stood there for what could have been tears, both not knowing the other's thoughts, but wanting to desperately._

 _Sasuke wondered why the boy would save his life as if it mattered. He wanted to be dismissed, but that wasn't happening. He wanted to look at Umeji, if only to search for hate in those eyes he could never find._

 _And so he did something idiotic….something that would get him hanged. He looked into Umeji's eyes with no fear, only to become frightened._

 _Umeji was doing what he did. What was forbidden and what he thought only_ he _could do. Umeji's lips were curved oddly upward._

 _The twelve year old looked down at his fruit, letting an easy sound from his throat. He tried not to stare at Sasuke, as if he were the sun. But he saw him, like the sun, even without looking._

" _You have saved my life. I thank you. Shikashi, naze?"_ Why.

" _How long have you been at this slave school, Sasuke? Since you were six and I, ten, correct?" He asked instead answered._

" _Yes."_

" _And in those two years, one would think these odd feelings went away."_

 _The raven's head tilted. "Gomen?"_

" _I still cannot stop watching you as you leave, Sasuke. My breath never ceases to abandon me when I find you looking somewhere, staring at the colors instead of the picture."_

 _Sasuke jumped, his hands pleading. "You will not tell on me will you?"_

 _Another soft sound from Umeji. "I will never get used to you."_

 **NSNS**

" _Sleep at once." Tanshi commanded as she blew the lamp of the bedroom._

 _Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as darkness filled the void, not wanting to see the creatures lurking in the dark._

 _It was silent in the room despite having twelve beds full of children and the boy couldn't imagine their fears as well._

 _So he closed his eyes to dream because dreaming was the only escape from this harsh life of gross men and touches._

" _Pssst. Sasuke-kun? Are you awake? Sasuke?" He arose, staring at the white haired boy in the bed across from him._

 _Suigetsu was odd. When he first met Sasuke, the slave school had been reading about the history of the world._

 _The pale boy had pushed his book into Sasuke's lap and bossingly pointed to an aging tree. "That tree is great, no?"_

 _He remembered staring offended, because no one in their sane minds would interrupt him, or even go near him._

" _It's only a tree." He remembered scowling, trying hard to hold on his true delight of how beautiful the tree really was. He didn't want to explain the color. He didn't want to be hurt._

 _But what he remembered most was the way Suigetsu boldly sneered at him. "Are you blind? The tree's color is breathtaking."_

 _He had turned his head. "Color?" He once asked, not because he didn't know it, but because he did._

 _Suigetsu looked to be impatient now. But that look didn't match the explosive words that left his mouth in that library. "Yes you idiot! Green is the best color! And do you know why? Because, there are more shades than whiskers on a fox, and every one of them is green. Some are nascent, bright, yet still pale enough to glint from above. Others are the deepest green of mid-summer leaves, every one an efficient factory for making sugar. Between these two are every shade, every hue. Some have an undertone of blue, others yellow."_

 _They had been friends ever since then._

 _He grunted. "What, Sue?"_

 _The boy came over. "Look at this painting I found by the horses."_

 _When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the moon peeking through the window leaned forward just to get a better look, he stared at the painting._

 _The scene is a small row boat on the sand, abandoned to rot in the abrasive and damp air of the beachfront. It was a small painting, and Sasuke said just that._

 _Suigetsu nodded. "I believe so too. I wonder why the artist did that. Were they short on canvas and oils or was there a point? I want to see what is around it. Is it truly alone or does it simply appear to be that way?"_

 _Sasuke hummed and leaned forward, whispering in the boy's ears. "Perhaps just off the canvas is a man with sanding paper and a fresh pot of poppy coloured paint, a man with skin more craggy than the rocks and hair whiter than the sea foam spray. He will paint the boat and set sail for a journey beyond his land."_

 _Sasuke's emotions, Suigetsu once admitted to himself, were stronger than his own. He was so skilled in those forbidden emotions, that he could make up a story on the spot and make it sound as if it came from a book._

 _Thinking of a man with craggy skin, the boy's lips went up at Sasuke with a soft giggle._

" _Goodnight, Sasuke."_

" _Goodnight, Sue."_

 _It was the next morning that Suigetsu was hanged and burned before Sasuke. Supposedly, someone had caught him in the act of smiling and told one of the slave heads._

 _And when Suigetsu had finally stopped screaming, maybe because of the flames, maybe because of the suffocating of the rope, the slave children and the executioner watched his body burn beneath the soft yellow and orange flames._

 _They asked Sasuke why water gushed from his eyes and he had lied and told them it was because of the thick smoke and the smell of his flesh._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When he was fifteen, he was taken by a man who had bought his services for the night._

 _Sasuke could remember nothing but blood and pain and crying the entire time. He felt like he were being ripped apart by the large man and ripped apart he was. Sasuke soreness kept him in the healing center and he wished so badly that God wake him from this horrible dream they called life._

 _Just please kill him so that he could wake up._

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke Uchiha could feel his own bones straining under the weight of all the lives he was not living. All the lives he could never be.

Sasuke knew life would not be easy, but why must it be this hard?

"That man killed my family." He heatedly whispered in Naruto's cabin, where he had risen.

" _That man,_ " Naruto spoke easily, "is my father. He is not a bad man, Sasuke. You must trust me."

"I lost family because of him. I would not have to give my body away if it were not for him. How stupid can you be? He is just like Danzo!"

It was then Naruto snapped. His blue eyes did not turn red, but they simmered into a slight grey, one before a raging storm.

"That man killed your family because he was following orders! Just as you do! Just as I do! The only difference is, you get pleasure from yours!"

The cabin grew silent, as did the rest of the world, it seemed. Their anger was fueled by the feelings that frightened them. Feelings neither could explain, nor ignore. And that anger, being so heavily fueled by compassion, interest, tolerance, kindness, sympathy, and love, led them to say things that hurt. Things they did not mean.

Sasuke wanted to cry as rage filled his belly. He felt his own ears getting hot, so he glared at Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU?"

The blond sneered then, laughing with no joy in his eyes.

"You think this is funny?" The Uchiha snapped.

"Quite the contrary. I think this is immature. This world is not a fairytale Sasuke. Despite the creatures that roam it; no matter the things a human can face without dying; this world is as it is. What it is. You must realize that. You must understand that Kakashi Hatake was given the order to kill your family just as he was given the order to raise me into a weapon."

Sasuke turned away from Naruto harshly, and his sniffles filled the air, making their war end. Naruto felt the pain in his own chest as the other man cried, so he stepped forward with concern.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. "I didn't mean what I said. About you taking pleasure from your orders."

The raven abruptly left the cabin, and Naruto wanted to respect the man and give him the privacy he needed.

He stood there for what seemed to be days. Eventually there was a soft knock upon the door and he looked up, finding his father with a solemn gaze.

Naruto looked away. What could he say to the man? What could he ask? Kakashi told him he wasn't a perfect man and Naruto once believed him.

Kakashi Hatake had always killed. But killing Sasuke's family made life a little more queer.

Naruto looked to the ceiling of the cabin. "Dear God," he prayed aloud, "let me be something every minute of every hour of my life."

The ANBU warrior's arms folded over themselves. "Why must you wish a thing like that?" He asked his odd son.

Naruto only shook his head. "So that I may be the earth Sasuke will curl upon when he is ready to weep."

Sasuke's name made Kakashi's eyes advert. The raven's name pushed the soldier into the mind filled with thoughts that hated him.

Since he was four, he had been trained to kill ruthlessly. He had taken families more often than God. But Sasuke's story….. Sasuke's story hurt the most.

"Don't, tousan. Even Sasuke knows this is not your doing. He is only hurt."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well. I will let you get your rest before morning."

* * *

Sasuke watched the tides of the sea dance in the moonlight. Standing over the front balcony of the ship, the man was inclined to believe that everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

He felt free there, in that moment; even if he had not a single idea of what he was doing here, nor where he was going.

"The stars are breathtaking tonight, no?"

Sasuke turned to the voice behind him, watching the green eyed man walk and rest near him. He felt instinctively like he'd seen that blond hair and those green eyes before. He felt that he knew that small smile, but he ignored those thoughts.

"They are stars." He murmured in return, resting a palm beneath his chin. "Here since the beginning of time and bound to stay there."

"Yes, but it is the origin that keeps it all interesting. Every time one billion years go by, God crumbles the old moon into stars, Sasuke."

Sasuke then looked over at the stranger, moving back with his eyes narrowed. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man smiled. "And to think that after saving your life, you'd remember me."

The Uchiha looked at the man. Really looked at the man. "Umeji?" He whispered, as if it were a secret. As if they were in that slave school with Suigetsu, afraid to be seen smiling.

Because that was how they were raised. Umeji had been his friend since the beginning, and had once saved his life.

Umeji stepped away as if the moon would brighten for a better view. "The one and only."

Sasuke broke into a grin and he shook his head in slight denial with each lost question. "Where did you-? How did you-? _How?"_

"I think we both know how."

Sasuke jumped forward, throwing his arms around the man's neck with eagerness. "It is so great to see you."

Umeji let out an oof sound and laughed slowly. "It's great to….finally be seen."

A moment passed and Sasuke finally let go of his old friend, choosing to look him over. "My God, it's been so long. I haven't seen you since…"

He trailed off, the memory hitting him like a great water storm, rising and hugging the earth.

* * *

" _See, I told you so. It says here that the world belongs to Danzo." Suigetsu smugly stated as he marked his history book. "Thank me later when you get that question right on the test."_

 _Sasuke scowled, letting his pretty face turn grim. "That makes no sense though. The world belongs to God. How can Danzo claim that power?"_

 _Suigetsu shook his head. "Fear, you idiot. And besides, why are you so surprised? Danzo has ruled the world since we were in our mother's wombs."_

 _The raven's eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As he blinked, they dripped from his eyelids and slid down the cheeks. Sasuke bit his lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth; Suigetsu's heart sank._

" _Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

" _He just doesn't take care of it. The world, I mean."_

 _His friend smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Well, when it's our turn to rule the world, we'll change everything, right Sasuke?"_

 _The Uchiha thought and nodded with determination. "Right. If this world were mine, the colors would be king."_

" _If this world were mine…." Suigetsu trailed, "stories would be queen."_

 _Sasuke laughed. "And people can laugh and dream and smile."_

" _And be crazy!" The two, long forgetting their studying, flew back with giggles that danced into the night._

* * *

Umeji nodded. "Since Suigetsu." He whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "You have so much to tell me. Isn't it odd that the journeys we stumble upon are those we've already taken?"

"I have wine in my cabin. If you would like to hear the story."

Sasuke's head tilted because, although nothing of the sort was said, he knew what Umeji was implying. "Are you infatuated with me, Umeji. Is this what you are trying to tell me?"

Umeji laughed, looking away. "I am only on this ship because of you, Sasuke. Because I must protect the lifelong friendship of Death and the traveling wizard. But upon boarding this ship, several years prior, I am hoping that death will fall for me even if he is connected to the wizard."

Sasuke did not understand this tale about Death and the traveling wizard, nor did he understand how important he was. So he asked "you are only here because of me? What do you mean?"

Umeji shook his head. "I see that you have not been told. But what I wish you to know is that I have always dreamed of being with you. And because of the circumstances, it is nothing but that. A dream, all a dream; that ends in nothing, and leaves the sleeper where he lay down. But I wish you to know that you inspired it.

So, if you ever want, you can come to my cabin. If you ever need me, you can."

Sasuke held his head and chest as visions beheld him.

* * *

" _Tell me, what would you like?" He whispered in a soothing manner._

 _They stared at one another for a moment pass. "I would like to go forth from this place without being followed by death."_

 _He shrunk back, his obsidian eyes narrowed. "A cunning one, I see. To ask for immortality when death himself hands it over."_

 _Naruto humbly shook his head. "No man can be immortal. But to himself, he is. He may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead."_

" _And you are wise because you know this? Or think you know it?"_

" _I am wise because I know that I know nothing." The man murmured._

 _And Sasuke continued to question him about these words, and after a moment, allowed the man to question him. They spoke until finally the man wished to continue his journey._

 _And death, unwilling, handed the man a cloak of immortality, and he stood aside, watching as the man left._

 _He watched the wizard leave with a part of his own soul, wishing more than anything that the man would come back._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When they had met once more, Naruto was old. And Naruto was ready to die. And Naruto smiled at him._

" _If you can see the light at daybreak, you cannot care if you die at dusk."_

 _And in the faint glow of the early moonlight, Sasuke smiled, not caring if this man saw._

 _Naruto smiled too. "Tell me again how you took hold of this job, old friend."_

 _He laughed and reached out his hand for the taking. "Come, Naruto."_

 _And when they had decided to spend half of forever together, right in that moment, they had decided to give half their souls to one another._

* * *

Sasuke looked away. "I cannot. In the past six months, I have befriended a fellow slave. And in those months, I have lived a thousand different lives with that man through my memories. I cannot understand how I know him, or from where, but I know him. And beyond knowing him, I _love_ him.

All humans have souls, Umeji. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. I cannot love you the way I love him."

Realisation of what he just said caused Umeji's words to become caught in his throat. He looked up and stared at Sasuke in bewilderment.

Before he could say anything, someone behind him coughed. Both man looked to see an ANBU warrior.

"I would like to speak with Sasuke Uchiha, if I am not interrupting."

Umeji softly scowled. "Why, yes, you are int-"

"Very well." Sasuke mouthed off. "These matters must be important. I will see you later, Umeji."

The green eyed man's mouth closed and he nodded in defeat, walking off.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank you for that. And you can take your mask off, Kakashi Hatake. I know who you are and there is no need to hide."

"I have been hiding my whole life," the man countered, but Kakashi did remove his mask.

They stood quiet for a moment. "I am not a good man, Sasuke, and I am sorry. Since I was four years old, I was a murderer. Since I was four, I was a killer. And I am sorry for that. And the irony of it all is that I was raised to be perfect."

* * *

 _A bird hops over the quay as if too lazy to spread its white-grey wings. Kakashi admires its yellow beak, though the way it droops downward to a point puts him in mind of a witch._

 _The boy imagines the pointed end to be like the nose and the beady eyes to be conjuring dark spells. He giggles at his own imagination and wanders after the bird, flapping his arms and wiggling as he walks._

" _Kakashi!" The four year old straightens himself out, loses his smile, loses his laugh, and his dreams. Because despite being only four, he knows a few things about the world._

 _He turns to the man who he has known for sometime, the man who has taken from him his parents and the dreams of being himself._

 _He admires the man though, because he is evil without fault. He is evil enough to make it seem normal. He is himself and he does not hide like Kakashi does._

 _Danzo is a monster, and, on countless occasions, has told Kakashi that he will be too._

 _The man stares at the boy for sometime. "It is time."_

 _The boy nods, and rests his arms against his sides, forgetting about the bird and the dream and the escape._

 _He leaves the beach and the happiness behind so that he can follow Danzo to his underground prison without fault; without hesitation; without remorse._

 _The prison is dank and dark and only Lord Danzo's worst enemies and most profane traitors hold the honor of dying here._

 _The most profane traitors like Kakashi's blood father, who he has not seen since the tender age of two; who he cannot remember; who stole from Lord Danzo, or who didn't._

 _Kakashi knows a lot about the world and Kakashi knows that Danzo likes loyalty. Kakashi knows Danzo is a hypocrite and does not practice what he preaches to the people._

 _Danzo tells them that love, happiness, joy, and dreaming will get one hanged._

 _But Danzo had seen his best ANBU warrior, Sakumo Hatake, have a child, and he grew envious. He wanted Kakashi Hatake as his own son and grew to love the boy as such._

 _So Sakumo didn't really steal from him, but Kakashi did not understand._

 _He watches Danzo open a door and the boy steps in first, staring at his blood father with no emotion._

" _Kakashi." He looks up toward Danzo, who is holding a blade toward him, telling him to take it._

 _And he does. He takes the blade and holds it like Danzo has been telling him how for the past two years. He holds it as if he were ready to strike._

 _Danzo nods and Kakashi moves toward the chained man slowly._

 _Danzo speaks in a soft tone. "Do not be afraid, my son. He is weaker than you. Take the strike, Kakashi. He will pay for his crimes."_

 _Sakumo takes the moment to look up, something that he has not done in a year. Something that the heroes do in tales right before they are killed._

" _Kakashi, I know that you are young and I know you are afraid, but you don't have to do this. Danzo is full of lies."_

 _The boy only stares; because how did Sakumo know he was afraid?_

 _Danzo grunts. "Now, Kakashi."_

 _The boy's arms are quick to leave his shoulders and rest there again. The only thing showing that it was all true was Sakumo's head falling from his shoulders and the blood spraying Kakashi's face._

 _The boy drops the blade and moves back in shock. Danzo lifts him and turns him away from the scene, patting Kakashi's back softly._

" _I love you." He murmurs to the boy, his son. "I love you. You are so perfect. You are born perfect and you are raised to be perfect. And you will go on to do perfect things."_

* * *

Sasuke stared in shock. "Danzo raised you? As his son? Loved you? As his son?"

Kakashi nodded. "It is hypocritical, no? The way people are killed because of happiness and love? But Danzo hates Naruto so much, that he loves him. And he loves me so much that he trusted me."

Sasuke looked away. "But...it seems….you loved him too."

Kakashi nodded in guilt. "I loved him the same reason Naruto loves me. Because he raised me and prided me and let me use emotions that no one else could. Even Naruto doesn't know this yet.

I loved him until I began to understand the world. I loved him until I met Naruto all those years ago. And while I was asked to raise Naruto as a weapon, I did not raise him to be perfect.

Growing up, I saw things I shouldn't have. Witnessed people lose themselves in Danzo's world. I've watched people break because of me."

Kakashi's eyes filled up and Sasuke thought it odd to see such a strong man losing himself in the guilt he could not control.

"And then I felt sad because I realized that once people are broken in certain ways, they can't ever be fixed, and this is something nobody ever told me when I was young and it never failed to surprise me, as I grew older and saw the people in my life break one by one. I often wondered when my turn was going to be, or if it had already happened."

Kakashi broke his speech with a full sob, but he held it in. and he threw his mask on the deck. "I have learned that sometimes sorry is not enough. Sometimes you actually have to change.

I am not a good man, Sasuke, even if I was raised to be perfect."

Sasuke shook his head. "But you have risked all for your son. And not only that, you have kept him as he was born so that he could still fall for me when I met him."

Kakashi smiled softly. "Still, now that I don't have to be perfect, I can be good."

The man nodded a small thank you. And felt that maybe one day, he would look to Kakashi and not see his own family hovering in sadness behind the man. "Kakashi, if I may ask, what is all this?"

Silver white brows raised. "This?"

"This boat. This ship. Where is it taking me? Why am I here? What is the resistance?"

"Aah." Kakashi looked up. "I suppose you _and_ Naruto have so much to learn. When you are ready, bring Naruto to the main deck in two hours, please."

* * *

When Sasuke went to search for Naruto, he held against him his heart and the desire for Naruto to forgive.

He held against him the hope that whatever this journey was, they would travel it together.

He inhaled as he stared at the wooden door of Naruto's cabin, and then he knocked.

"Come in." He heard Naruto speak on the other side.

Slowly, the Uchiha pushed the door open, finding the blond turned away from the door, sharpening his blades.

The man was filled with disgusting scars covered his back like a hundred silvery pink snakes. They were monsters that ate him away.

But he was so beautiful. He was so damn beautiful to Sasuke that it hurt to look away.

Despite those scars, he was still handsome. Underneath that damaged skin was the bone structure of a god and his eyes were the blue of glacier water.

Sasuke felt embarrassed and so he closed his eyes. And when he closed his eyes he saw Naruto. And when he saw Naruto, he saw love, and thus a different life.

* * *

 _One of the first things Sasuke remembered about Naruto was that he was the kid who sat at the back of their classroom, always drumming on the desk with his ink feathers._

 _And he'd kick the chair of Ino, the pretty girl in front of him, but when she turned around to scold him, he would always give the biggest smile and flash his dimples at her; that was how he always got his way. Sasuke always admired that ability to worm his way out of any situation._

 _Ino-chan would roll her eyes and shake her head as he spoke to her calmly, but she would smile, Sasuke remembered._

 _Iruka-sensei would scold Naruto just enough so he would not be a distraction, but Naruto was his favorite student. They all knew that._

 _But what Sasuke remembered most was the way Naruto only bothered_ him. _Of course Ino was pretty and Iruka gave him attention, but Sasuke liked to believe that Naruto liked him most._

 _Everyone said it anyway._

 _Even though he would not kick Sasuke's chair, he would bother him all the time, ask to walk him home, and sometimes even made it obvious that he really liked the boy._

 _He remembered when Naruto had run past as he spoke to Ino. He remembered the blond had stopped, yelled "konnichiwa, Sasuke," kissed him on the cheek, and ran before the Uchiha could bruise him._

 _Ino-chan shook her head dismissively at the common behavior while her friend wiped his cheek with a rant._

" _He is impeccably foul and immature." Sasuke grunted._

 _Ino-chan had only laughed and grabbed his arm. "Say what like about the boy, but we all know he loves you."_

 _Sasuke shook his head, looking toward the ground now. "No. He bothers you everyday and uses his stupid charm on you."_

 _Ino shrugged and both looked to Naruto, who stood by his friends and joked and laughed and fooled like a child and not a teen._

" _You know once I heard him talking to Shikamaru about you. Shikamaru had asked him whether he liked me._

 _Naruto had laughed and he said 'Ino is really pretty and easy to anger. But Sasuke is different though. He is not that pretty, Shikamaru, but he is rather beautiful.''"_

 _Sasuke took those words and he thought about them. He watched Kiba say something to Naruto and the blond turned a red color. He laughed easily, steady, and turned to look at Sasuke._

 _Their eyes met and the blond smiled softly, giving the raven a small, unusually shy wave._

 _Ino-chan had laughed. "Told you."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _But they were not in their old village of Konoha now. They were not children. They did not go to school anymore._

 _Iruka-sensei was dead and so were the other scholars the Minamoto felt would teach about Taira culture._

 _Ino-chan could no longer be pretty after the great battle of 1156. The great battle that sliced her face in two. The great battle the she wished had killed her._

 _In this moment, on this day in 1180, a lieutenant read the paper over and over again before he ran from his tent, rushing to the great tent of his superior._

 _He stormed into the tent of the general. "Rikugun-Taishō. The Minamoto are marching here this moment. We must abandon camp."_

 _The general sat quietly, his back facing his lieutenant as he sharpened his blade. "Let them come, subordinate. I have fought well and I intend to die well."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened and the letter flailed in his arms. "But, Sama, it is just us now. Kakashi's army has failed. He urges me to remove you immediately."_

 _Everything had changed since they grew up, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed the same._

 _Even as the general, Naruto still bothered Sasuke as if he still had a schoolhouse crush._

 _Even as Lieutenant, Sasuke still believed it._

 _They hadn't changed. And now at the hour of their deaths, Sasuke feared that they never would._

" _My father has spent his entire life protecting me. It has to stop here, if only he can live for himself."_

" _But, general-"_

" _Sasuke.." the sharp call of his first name ceased his urges. " If you wish to leave, you may, but I am not leaving this spot. Let them come."_

 _A silence rocked both men gently and Sasuke moved forward to sit next to his superior._

" _You will never change, Uzumaki. My God, this reminds me of when we were young. How stubborn you were."_

" _And you will never change." Naruto murmured, glancing over with a soft smile. "You would follow me into hell. Are you sure you want to stay, Sasuke? Risk your own life?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _We cannot surrender because they will not allow us. The Minamoto condemn homosexuality."_

 _Sasuke closed his eyes then and his tears fell softly. He leaned closer to Naruto, held his pale hand against the whisker marks._

" _Yes. I love you too much."_

 _Naruto smiled although the Uchiha could not see. "We will find a way to be together without burdens. I know it, Sasuke. We always come back to one another. It's fate."_

 _Sasuke only hummed this time, wanting to bask in Naruto's hold before the troops arrived._

* * *

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's eyes opened and he stared at the man standing right before him, eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, reaching up to grab hold of the team hand upon his cheek. "Yes." He whispered with a croaky smile. "Now that I am here with you, I'm alright."

Naruto watched his tears fall and since Sasuke held tightly his arm, he drew the other up, wiping them.

"Then why must you cry? Why do your tears fall?"

"I just….. I love you is all."

Naruto smiled then, leaning forward to kiss the Uchiha's forehead. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"If the moon smiled…" Sasuke murmured, moving back to stare at the blond. "She would resemble you, Naruto. You leave the same impression of something beautiful."

Sasuke breathed deep. In. Out. Within a split second, Naruto lifted him; it was like they'd been doing it forever. Time was forgotten. The side of Naruto's thighs were pressed against his.

The Uzumaki was sure of himself; he was in control. Sasuke surrendered completely. Because he had wanted this for so long now, craved his human flesh, his tongue tasting his breath.

He felt for him, Naruto reached for his chest, pulling him up, and they twisted and turned and it started all over again like a cycle.

Sasuke sensed everything, the immense magnetic field between them. Fire. But did Naruto?

The blond was all logic and feigned cool detachment until _he_ touched his skin. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind. The only thing that mattered was touching Sasuke more, kissing his mouth, his stomach, his breasts. He tried to be gentle with Sasuke's clothing, not to rip the lace, but it was hard. His hands were made for work and brutal fighting rather than tiny clasps.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered. "You will not hurt me. I am not pure."

Naruto looked at him for a while. Them he shook his head. "There is a kind of sex that is done with love. I want to show you."

And so the raven let him. Starting at his knees, Naruto let his hands touch gently, slowly moving them up to the pale waist and then pausing for a reaction. Sasuke looked, locking their eyes, beginning blue into deepest brown. Naruto's right hand raised to Sasuke's hair, tucking the obsidian wisps behind an ear.

And Sasuke smiled with a laugh as Naruto came closer, urging him to create a masterpiece together.

* * *

Naruto awoke to soft sheets, and the light trickled in by Sasuke's closed eyes. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he soaked in the warmth of his covers and the man near him. Putting his arms around Sasuke, the man once more fell asleep.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

His eyes shot up and he woke like he was hooked up the mains. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing he was unconscious, Naruto was on his feet, eyes wide, dreams not just forgotten, but erased.

He grabbed his sword, stood naked, and held it up to the voice by the door. Sasuke himself sat up with a small scream, shielding his pale body with the sheets.

It was Kakashi, his hands and brows raised in confusion. Sasuke sighed in relief and turned to Naruto, who put the blade down, but made no notion to cover his naked body.

"Naruto," he scolded, "put some clothes on."

Naruto shrugged. "The man raised me, Sasuke. This is nothing he hasn't seen before."

Sasuke cringed when Kakashi nodded in confirmation. "Have you no shame?"

Naruto halted and took a look over his body. He touched his hard chest and then stared at his hanging penis with a smile. "Shameful of this? Not even a little."

It was both Sasuke and Kakashi that scoffed then. "You raised him?!"

"I asked you to come to the main deck several hours prior." Kakashi countered. "So I expect both of you to be there in three minutes."

Naruto nodded and slumped on the bed again. This must have angered his father. "Now!"

The blond jumped up and began dressing in a grumpy manner. Kakashi nodded with a deep scowl. "Boy, I will slit your throat. Hurry up!"

He stormed out after that and Sasuke hid his laugh well.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared around the beautiful ship and they widened even more at the people standing around.

Talking; laughing; a few children running; playing; smiling. Smiling. So many people were smiling.

There was a thump near him and he turned, finding Naruto on the floor, his large fox licking all over his face.

"Haha...okay... Kurama...haha…. I missed you too, fox...haha!"

"Boys." The call to them was soft, rolling thunder that billowed across the dark skies on a stormy night. It was deep and made everyone turn to look at them, Kurama stop, and Naruto and Sasuke stare at the speaker.

It was Hiashi Hyuuga, owner of the Hyuuga slaves and clan leader. Naruto stood quickly and bowed as did Sasuke.

A very queer thing occurred; Hiashi looked between them both oddly and then he bowed. "Welcome to the resistance, leaders. Now the fight will begin."

The two passed looks. "Resistance?"

"Leaders? Fight?" Sasuke muttered.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes… Ever since Danzo ordered Kakashi-san to kill your family…" he pointed to Sasuke. "And ever since he had men kill yours the resistance has been a part of this society. And here we are."

"What's so great about us?" Naruto wondered. "We are simply slaves."

Hiashi actually laughed then. "No. You are the creators of love and happiness. Your forbidden emotions are stronger than any of ours. And once before, your first meeting was a simple change of fate.

The traveling wizard was bound to die when he crossed the river and Death had let him live. Through their speaking, they became close. And somehow, they vowed to spend half of forever together."

Sasuke held his temple. "My visions." He murmured.

Hiashi nodded. "Danzo has tried for years to keep you both apart, if only to keep order himself through fear. But when Hinata told me that Sasuke was opened by a rum owner, I contacted Kakashi and took action immediately."

"You knew my father?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Know." The clan leader corrected. "When Danzo told him you would be taken to become a fighter slave, I offered to buy you to keep you safe."

Naruto thought for some time before he nodded. "Thank you." He murmured. "But what does the resistance do exactly?"

"Once we are strong enough, we will overthrow Danzo's rule and give Sasuke the power his family once held. And Naruto will have his royalty back. I promise we will do everything in our power to not only keep you alive, but most importantly keep you together."

Both men took those words in and a few minutes to really understand their role in this 'war.'

Sasuke, who always had a sense of power in him, took the first step forward. "Very well. What we must first do is meet the crew and assign roles. Naruto will be captain."

Hiashi nodded, but Naruto shook his head. "I have no experience-"

Sasuke smiled at him. "It will come naturally to you, Naruto. Trust me."

* * *

 _The pirate had the tanned and leathery skin that went with years on the deck of a boat. Blue eyes that had begun as the color of the sea, but grew lighter and lighter with the wisdom of it._

 _He spoke with a deep gravelly voice and wore a patch over one eye. When he walked he limped, but there was nothing else about him that would elicit sympathy. He was armed to the teeth with daggers and pistols and dressed all in black. The only thing that was white on him was his beard and he wore it with pride. Any pirate that lived long enough to see white hair was one to be feared and respected._

 _Sasuke respected him immensely._

* * *

They stared for a while before Kurama knocked his heavy head against Naruto's leg. The blond nodded. "I trust you."

Sasuke smiled. "And as Captain, you may choose the rest of the roles."

Naruto laughed at the raven's cleverness and requested that everyone stand in a straight line on the deck. It took a few minutes and finally both were going down the line meeting the crew.

"I've read once…" Naruto began, "that a Quartermaster is almost as equal as the captain. Using his power, he maintains order settles quarrels, and distributes essential things to the crew. Sasuke has a sense of power in him and therefore will be Quartermaster. Is that clear?"

"Aye! Aye!" They hollered with enthusiasm and Sasuke blushed.

"However, Sasuke is not very skilled in swordsmanship. Although it will come naturally to him, he will need a little assistance. Is there anyone willing to admit that they are very skilled in weaponry?"

Somewhere down the line, a man raised his hand. Naruto missed the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed, so he smiled at the man that stepped forward. He looked for marks on his face because he did not know the color of his eyes or hair.

He shook the man's hand. "Very well. What is your name?"

The man did not really smile at him, but more so at Sasuke. "Umeji, captain. My name is Umeji."

"Very well. From this moment on, you shall be Sasuke's personal trainer and this vessel's master Gunner. You are hereby responsible for our swords, guns, and ammunition. This includes keeping the powder dry, keeping the canons clear of rust, and making sure all weapons are in good repair."

"Aye! Aye!"

Naruto looked around and spotted Neji, Hinata's cousin. "Your eyes are the best of the best, Neji. And therefore, you will be in charge of navigation and sailing the ship. You direct our course and look after maps."

Neji bowed graciously. "Aye! Aye!"

"Sakura," Naruto called to the former pleasure slave Hinata also rescued. "You are great in both keeping appearances up and healing. You will take the role of our Carpenter and surgeon, okay?"

Sakura bowed with a heavy nod.

"That means you are responsible for the well being off the wooden hull."

Naruto pointed to a man near her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Asuma, captain."

"Do you think you can supervise re the maintenance of the vessel and the supply stores? Are you able to inspect the ship, our sails, as well as rigging crew each morning, reporting their state to me?"

Asuma nodded. "Yes, Sama."

"Very well, Asuma. Sakura, be advised that you work under the direction of Asuma and Sasuke."

"Aye! Aye!"

Naruto smiled and moved down. He pointed to five people and asked them to state their names.

"Haku" one bowed.

"Karin."

"Deidara."

"Shikamaru."

"Lee."

Naruto looked at each for a long moment, trying to remember their faces well. "I chose each of you because your bodies are lithe and seem flexible. You will be my crew of riggers, which means you all will be in charge of furling and releasing the sails."

"Aye! Aye!"

He watched. He pointed to a very tall grey man, his father, Hiashi, a woman with two buns in her head, and a woman with a fan.

"Names?"

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Kisame."

Naruto smiled. "Father, Hiashi, you three…. You are now our team of able bodied sailors. You must know any job that you are able to do. You must read the skies, weather, wind, but most importantly my moods."

Tenten laughed at the last statement and Naruto smiled even brighter.

"Hinata, I am promoting you to Master, you are in charge of those without proper roles and you are my partner on missions."

The warrior nodded. "Thank you."

Finally, Naruto looked to the children. Most of them looked afraid to even look up at him, including Hanabi. But right between the children was a small boy staring Naruto directly in the eyes. Naruto smirked maliciously.

"You. Come forward."

The boy did without hesitation and the children began murmuring, afraid for their friend.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, captain." And to add, the boy have Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto stared. Stared. Stared. "You little runt…" he smiled. Unlatching his sword, the man held it out. The others kids began murmuring even louder now.

Konohamaru stared at it for a while, his entire face representing shock.

"Take it." Naruto insisted. And finally, given the word, the boy did. "This sword now belongs to you, Konohamaru. As my apprentice and as the first mate, I expect you to use it for good."

Konohamaru looked up, still in shock. "Really? Me? I am the first mate?"

Naruto nodded and messed up his hair. "That's right. You have a lot of power around here now, so if anyone gives you problems, you tell me first. Got that?"

Konohamaru smiled big. "Got it!"

The crew cheered too and Naruto nodded. "Our meeting is now adjourned. We set sail for a different country immediately. That means get to work. Neji, set a course. Hinata, I would like all the crew documents in my cabin before nightfall."

Umeji raised his hand. "Captain, would you like me to start training Sasuke-sama?"

"No." Naruto spoke, and he found it odd that Umeji seemed so eager about it, as if he knew Sasuke. "You can start collecting weapons and inspecting them."

Umeji bowed and when Naruto turned, Sasuke was gone. The man sighed.

* * *

He found Sasuke an hour after they set sail for Kumogakure. The raven was watching the sky as Kurama lay next to his leg.

Naruto looked up with a smile. "Hey."

Sasuke smiled softly and looked down. "Hello, Captain."

Naruto laughed. "The meeting went well. I suppose we are meant to be."

Sasuke blushed red, looking at his own hands. "Is that okay with you?"

Naruto grunted. "What?"

"That we are supposed to be together? Does it bother you?"

Naruto thought then. "Hm. It is strange the way we are thrown into this lifestyle with no knowledge of what's going on? It is strange that I know you without really _knowing_ you. It is strange that I've met you, who is as forbidden as I. Everything is strange. Everything is queer. But..."

Sasuke looked back at him.

"I do take comfort knowing that this strange road we find ourselves upon can only be traveled together."

The Uchiha smiled. "Me too." He whispered.

Sasuke wasn't doing a thing that Naruto could see, except standing there, leaning on the ship's railing, holding the universe together.

 **This was so long. Anyway, do keep an eye on Umeji. He is important to this fanfic. That means his role can be good, bad, or ugly in the treacherous lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Naruto's pretty conceited, huh? But hey, we all have our sins. Naruto has a few and Sasuke does as well. This isn't a fairytale guys. It's a tragedy. Expect drama, pain, and hurt, from here on out. It can only get worse, right?**

 **This is not focusing on pirates. That section toward the end with assigning roles was more so going into depth with context and history. Please don't even come close to assuming this is a pirate story. Not even close. Just because they are traveling by ship does not mean they're pirates.**


	7. A Grief Observed

**A Grief Observed**

 _Naruto lay on his stomach, his arms curled beneath his face. The sheet covering only his lower half lay tangled toward the end._

 _Sasuke smiled softly at his lover. Not like the midday sun, but a soft smile; as if the sun were just waking._

 _The raven sat up, letting the sheet fall on his lower half, not caring for the soft chill that engulfed his bare torso._

 _Kami, he loved him. He loved him like the poet loved the dreamer. Naruto was beautiful; intriguing; powerful. There was just something about him that allowed him to conquer Sasuke and fascinate the raven._

 _He was the life of any room he was in. Sasuke heard his lover tell the same stories over and over, though in each rendition, they became just a little bit more sensational. These tales of ordinary deeds and everyday humour became so tall that the truth became buried by Naruto's silly fiction._

 _And above being able to control Sasuke in a passionate manner, and having an unstoppable character, Naruto was breathtaking._

 _Naruto could have all the scars in the world upon his body. Naruto could be dirty from work all day. But Naruto was so beaten and bruised that he was beautiful._

 _And Sasuke could never look away. There was just something ugly about the flawless._

 _As if reading his thoughts, A blue eye peaked open from its slumber. Naruto gave a lazy grin and it made Sasuke blush heavily._

" _Nē." He whispered in a soft murmur, his grin crooked._

" _Hey you." The response came out huskily and croaked from a long sleep and Sasuke blushed even more as the images from yesternight clouded his vision._

 _He stood with a smile and began dressing, feeling blue eyes on him. "Leaving me this soon?" Naruto smiled._

" _You must wake as well. We have a busy day. Besides, Konohamaru will be arriving soon."_

" _I promised I would train him starting today." Naruto murmured, now remembering. He groaned and turned over and Sasuke knew he was tired._

 _The Uchiha grabbed a bowl of ink and a feather from Naruto's dresser and moved toward the bed. He smiled and leaned down._

" _I will send him here if I do not see you up by the time I have walked this entire ship."_

 _Naruto chuckled. "Daijōbu. Daijōbu. I'm up."_

 _Sailed kissed him and left the cabin._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _He smiled as he placed a small label above the Ōgonkan fruit using animal adhesive. The note simply read 'Golden yellow Ōgonkan,' but the man felt proud of his work._

 _He went on to do so for the other foods in the area, including the Hebesu, and foods that were uncommon._

 _When that was finished, the man moved out by the weaponry._

" _Sasuke, what are you doing?" He turned, staring at Umeji who had spotted him._

 _The raven turned back, sticking the 'red' label on a beautiful dagger. "I am creating color labels."_

 _He could not see, but he knew Umeji was giving him a very odd look. "Color labels? Why would you do that?"_

 _Sasuke have him the craziest look. "Do you not know? Naruto cannot see color."_

 _He turned once more, partially surprised that Umeji did not question why Naruto would wear mismatched clothing and pick up a Date when asked for a Prune._

 _Umeji moved forward. "What colors can he see?"_

 _Sasuke sighed. "His color blindness is the most severe, so he can only see shades of grey, black, and white. He has a complete inability to differentiate colors, severe light sensitivity, involuntary eye movements, and central depressed vision."_

 _He thought the conversation was over and that he would be let alone, but Umeji's next words made him halt._

" _And how does the crew trust him to be captain of this vessel?"_

 _Everything about it; the tone, the words, him; Umeji was challenging Naruto's rank and authority._

 _Sasuke sneered. "A charming man, but a brutal one no less. Being raised by a murderer has made him that way. You will do well in concealing your dislike toward him."_

" _Are you saying he will discharge me?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head in fear, having seen Naruto's battles and anger. "No. I am saying he will kill you."_

* * *

 **Four months later**

Naruto grinned big as he grabbed hold of the sail. "Arise, arise my seamen. Early morning. Man the sails and the seas!"

He put a horn near Kyuubi's mouth. "Do the honors, friend."

Kyuubi growled into the horn and the terrifying sound echoed around the vessel. Naruto laughed. "Good boy."

He began to climb one of the ship's very high poles as the crew watched in high amusement.

"Oh! Soran, soran, soran

soran, soran, soran!"

Hinata raised her sword. "Yes! Yes!"

Naruto smiled down, happy that some knew the old song Kakashi would sing as they pretended to be pirates.

"When we hear the jabbering of seagulls on the high seas,

we know we can't give up our fishing lives on the ocean!"

Konohamaru jumped below. "Put your backs into it! Heave, ho! Heave, ho!"

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho! Oh! Soran…"

Kisame jumped up, beginning to climb another pole. "Boss, I tell you, the size of this catch of herring

is different from all the others. And it's all MINE."

"Oh! Soran…" Naruto laughed, so intrigued with his crew now.

Now Inari. "Even if I row four and a half metres,

I couldn't get that girl's attention."

"Oh! Soran…"

And Hanabi finished with "A flighty seagull twitters in excitement

As it sees my bare skin, glistening with ocean surf."

Naruto laughed loudly and jumped down. He finished with an extravagant roll and the crew cheered as he bowed in charming arrogance.

Across the deck, Umeji watched Sasuke as the raven stared at his lover with wonderment, amusement, and a silly grin.

"He is a charming one, he thinks?" Umeji murmured in envy and sadness.

Sasuke, sensing that the show was over, went back to training. "No. It is not that he thinks. He knows."

"You think he is charming?"

Sadie's eyes narrowed. "Of course. I cannot think worse of him because worse is not possible."

Umeji said nothing more of the subject, but instead ordered Sasuke to hold up his sword.

The Uchiha's eyes scanned the man and he sneered softly. "I want you to stop. If it does not, I will contact Naruto. I do not understand your pain, but I am faithful to him."

Umeji stared for a moment. "Very well."

"Sasuke. Umeji."

Both turned to see Naruto running over with a large grin. Once there, Umeji bowed clumsily and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the purposeful action.

"Kyaputen."

Naruto dismissed the small notion. "How is Sasuke coming along with his training? I always thought he'd be a natural at it."

Umeji nodded graciously. "Sasuke is very skilled. In a few weeks, he will not need me."

"Then I am able to borrow him if he is this good." Naruto smirked. "You can focus on the weaponry without him being a big distraction."

The master Gunner looked to Sasuke, stared, blinked, and then back to Naruto. "Yes, captain. Right away."

As Umeji hurried away, Naruto watched Sasuke's scolding eyes follow the man.

"You do not enjoy his company?"

"He talks a lot." Sasuke murmured.

"But he was your friend as a child." Naruto countered, now confused by Sasuke's very annoyed tone.

"Moreso some sort of guardian."

* * *

 _A full year after Suigetsu's passing, the mourning had not run its course. The heaviness was in Sasuke's limbs as much as his mind._

 _Things he used to find funny now only caused a deepening of the pain. Sue should have been there to laugh with him, or at him, or just near him. He should be making his jokes in that damn expensive voice and complaining about the price of paintings._

 _He should be gawping at pictures of sails on the seas and planning what to spend his future on._

 _But most of all he should be there to hug Sasuke goodnight and laugh about sensei. The raven missed all that. Now there was just a graveyard, a stone that bore no name and his cold bones beneath the soil._

 _Sasuke had always been agnostic, but now he put all her faith in God to care for Sue and reunite them when his life was done. Nothing and nobody that good could simply disappear; he was waiting, Sasuke could feel it._

" _Sasuke, why are you in here this late at night?"_

 _The boy turned, fearing that someone would see the tears in his eyes, but sighed upon spotting Umeji._

 _The other would not judge him or tell another soul. He lifted his hands._

 _When the words would not come, the tears did. The mourning was supposed to be something dignified and stoic, but he cried like a child, noisily, with running snot and choking sobs and he was not ashamed._

 _Umeji's eyes filled with concern. "Oh, Sasuke." He murmured, coming over and holding Sasuke like the raven had seen a mother do in a book._

* * *

Sasuke looked away from those blue eyes. "He is infatuated with me."

Naruto's head went up with shock. "Oh." He proclaimed loudly.

And suddenly, for no apparent reason, Naruto felt painfully out of place, like a prince that had mistakenly made his way into a lowly village.

He felt that this matter wasn't his and he felt bitter that it should have been. Because Sasuke, the mysterious power, and Umeji had a history he knew nothing of. He felt awkward and heavy all of a sudden and his words clomped together, too thick to come out.

He just continued to stare upward wild-eyed, as a damned soul in purgatory might look at Satan passing in regal splendour through the seventy times sevenfold circles of hell.

"Does that bother you?" Sasuke murmured.

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say. _That another man, my own subordinate, is fascinated by you._

Naruto smiled lighty. "Not if you aren't infatuated with him. It doesn't bother me at all."

Sasuke smiled too. "Good."

With a hesitant step, Naruto put his hand out. "Have you ever seen the lower deck, Quartermaster? Where you can see the sea?"

Sasuke took it. "Why, captain, I haven't."

His smile was beautiful to Naruto. He was so beautiful that it hurt the blond man. Sasuke's beauty was frightening. "You, Sasuke, are a nightmare from which I am trying to wake. Come."

He led the man down to the lowest level of the ship, where there were just boxes and hay and food for the livestock.

The blond drug him behind a few boxes and stopped by a makeshift cot. A candle was lit but the most astonishing thing was the glass that displayed a large part of the ocean.

"Wow." He whispered. Naruto followed him and both stuck their foreheads against the glass, watching the ocean with interest.

"Look!" Sasuke proclaimed with delight. "an Isonade."

Naruto stared at the large sea monster as it passed the ship. "I've never seen it before. Tell me...what color is it, Sasuke?" He whispered.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "He's a bright yellow, love. With purple fins."

He watched the blond close his eyes, and he imagined that the man was trying to remember those colors.

"I remember those colors."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Naruto." He called. The blond looked. "Everything on me is exactly how you see it. My pale skin. My dark eyes and hair. I will always be exactly how you see me."

Naruto moved closer. "And for that I am grateful." Reaching a hand up, he moved some hair from Sasuke's face.

He began to lay Sasuke down on the cot as he stared intensely.

The moment was heavy, but beautiful.

Naruto loved him, Sasuke realized. Maybe even more than Sasuke did he. The raven knew. He was there. He saw the great void in Naruto's soul, and Naruto saw his.

* * *

When they were finished, Naruto dressed Sasuke with great caution, treating him as if he were a fragile glass. He smiled and stood when the blond began dressing, opting to look at the blue sea.

It was beautiful really, and mysterious. The sea was like love and nothing else mattered.

No other things made a difference. Love was the strongest thing in the world. Nothing could touch it. Nothing came close. If people loved each other, they would be safe from it all. Love was the biggest thing there was. And the sea was full of it.

"Do you see that?" Naruto asked aloud, now dressed and looking out with him.

Sasuke looked out, but could see nothing. "What?"

"The sea is all grey to me," Naruto murmured, "but there is a darkness back there."

Sasuke looked then, really looked. And in the blue, he could see the faint shadow of something thin. "Oh. I see. Probably just some fish."

Naruto smiled. "What kind of fish do you think it is?"

Sasuke squinted. "It looks like a tentacle. Could be a squid or octopus."

They stared until it disappeared. Eventually, Naruto's brows deepened and he looked at Sasuke with great thought. "It's odd that we witnessed a single tentacle from that far away, no?"

Sasuke just shrugged. The matter wasn't so pressing to him, for he could not understand the queerness. Yes, it was far away and could somehow still be seen. But this was the great vast ocean. What other odd things would they meet?

Suddenly, the room was consumed in numerous shades of grey and white and black. It looked like the sun abruptly burned out, leaving nothing but shadow in its disappearance.

Both men looked back toward the window, finding it completely covered by a large sea creature. To Naruto, gray. And to Sasuke, orange.

Sasuke stepped away, not understanding what the creature was, but more so frightened that it was moving and still, all he could see was orange. "What is that?"

And as if it heard the inquiry, it stopped right before the window, now staring with an enormous brown iris inside.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured. "It is big and orange. Do you know what it may be?"

He watched in horror as Naruto's eyes widened with shock. The blond stepped back steadily. " Daiouika." He whispered. _Giant Squid._

* * *

 _Naruto bounced on his father's lap with excitement as the man read the book to him._

" _But no legendary sea monster was as horrifying as the Daiouika. According to stories, this huge, many armed, creature could reach as high as the top of a sailing ship's main mast. A Daiouika would attack a ship by wrapping their arms around the hull and capsizing it."_

 _Naruto gasped at the picture of the large squid pulling down the ship nearly as big as an island._

" _He was a great sea creature larger that two vast ship's, orange in color with eyes bigger than me._

 _The ship creaked dangerously as waves thrust forward in great amounts of power, allowing small glimpses of the cliffs just up ahead. You could almost hear the song of the mermaids as the ship was pulled down into depths of the watery hell known as "Davy Jone's locker." As the muses played their sounds of death, salt burned the lungs of the ones daring to cross Bermuda's path. The squid teased the boat and threw it about like an infant would a rag doll. The wind mocked the pirates in their attempt to escape the oceans hunger."_

 _Naruto looked up at his father. "So it can attack a big ship, daddy? The Daiouika?"_

 _Kakashi smiled. "Worse. It can sink a whole ship "_

* * *

Before Sasuke could question him, something peculiar happened. The brown iris that stared and stared blinked.

Naruto raised a hand. "Sasuke. I want you to leave this roo-"

The ship shook; not due to the wind or the seas. But because outside, the creature had growled so softly.

The glass broke as it's eye smashed against it. As water began to pour around their knees, Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

Five cannon shots broke the stillness of the water, and above deck a horn went off. An alarm to warn the crew. The alarm was an ear-splitting wail. It rose to peak and then ebbed and rose to a peak again, undulating like a wave and all the while ringing their brain out like sponges.

"Man the guns! Man the guns! The Daiouika is attacking."

When they reached the main deck, another cannon shot fired and the ship rocked again.

Naruto put out his hand toward Umeji, who was manning the weapon. "Cease fire!"

His holler reverberated around the vessel like a clap of thunder, such was his rage. It was a roar of pure anger.

Umeji stared in confusion as did the other crew members. "But, captain. We have fallen in the eyes of the Daiouika. He will sink this ship."

Naruto put his hand up and dodged a large tentacle that wrapped around the ship, cracking it's delicate wood.

"Not if I can help it. If I stall him, Neji can move us from his territory. Daiouika is prone to attack if he hears the sound of metal. A brutal creature, but a poised one no less." Naruto murmured. "If he were human, he would favor a sword."

Neji, having listened well, moved to the front of the ship and began ordering the sailors of where to move.

Umeji sneered lightly as the ship once again rocked. "Are you saying that he will hurt us if I fire? That this ship will be sunk?"

Naruto moved back, staring at a large tentacle moving back and forth violently near the highest sail. He unsheathed his sword. "No. I am saying he will destroy us."

With that he jumped upward on the edge of the ship, running alongside it with a devilish smile. Sasuke watched in anticipation and worry as the blond sliced a tentacle.

The Daiouika made a terrorizing noise, as if his cry of pain were as strong as his rage. The tentacle, which had been hitherto wrapped in a hug around the ship's hull, raised high in the air, sinking back down.

Two more raised and Naruto's brows narrowed. "Keep this vessel moving, Neji! Konohamaru, cease fire on any guns!"

The young boy saluted and ran with determination to the cannons, nearly shooing Umeji away. "My pleasure, boss."

Suddenly, the arms of the squid Naruto could see disappeared back into the ocean. Upon seeing this, the ship and its occupants stilled; quieted; calmed.

But it was not a good calm. Calm should have been the forest right after the dawn light kissed the colors into being. But it wasn't.

They were in the eye of a vast tornado. And when the pointed mantle of the creature rose; when that large eye stared directly at Naruto, he knew the tornado would end soon.

"Tenten; Temari. Take the children into my cabin. Leave Konohamaru. The boy can hold his own."

He held himself in a pouncing position. "Hinata; Sasuke. Unsheath your swords."

Sasuke nodded and stepped forward, as did Hinata. Naruto raised his sword. "Daiouika! I know not what may come, but be it what it will, I will go at it laughing!"

The creature's head swayed from one side to the other and he let out a heavy scream, sinking back into the water.

His arms came back up, trying to wrap around the moving ship and hold it still, but Hinata and Sasuke moved faster.

They lightly sliced at the heavy limbs, creating more yells from the creature. The way it shrank back made Naruto smile lightly.

With hope, he turned. And with hope, he found that they were just outside of the harbour of an island.

He could hear the sounds. He heard the horn Hanabi began to blow. He heard another horn call back. He heard the peace flag being waved. The Daiouika moaning in pain, ready to retreat. The steady drumming of his heart. He heard all the sounds and that made him smile.

Everything was terrifyingly simple until it was not.

Suddenly a cannon-shot resounded; a ball of metal whistled above his head, and carried off into the morning, right to the retreating squid.

 _No,_ he whispered. He turned around quickly, watching in horror as Umeji loaded the large weapon again. He heard the moaning of the Daiouika, but this time the pain had been replaced by anger and determination. A tentacle arose from the sea and ceased him and only him.

With the sinking ship finally rendered impossible, the beast's main hope was to kill the arrogant man that started it all. His sword dropped and he struggled to remain from squirming. But the tentacle was so tight around him that he wanted to scream.

A second ball sounded and this time went straight into the water, hitting the giant squid and rocking the boat.

Naruto was released and dropped to the deck on his bruised ribs. And though there was so much pain, there was an even greater fear for the gunshots that sounded.

Each one wasn't simply loud, it cracked into the air and echoed around the water, magnifying the feeling of their vulnerability.

Hinata helped him up and he hid his grunt. "Everyone." When he spoke, everyone looked. And when he spoke, he did so with a warning tone. "Brace yourselves. This ship will fall."

And they would have surely moved to their captain's command had one of his own not spoken.

Umeji stared confused. "Why? I have saved everyone's lives and the monster is gone."

Naruto growled and the man jumped. "Just do as I s-"

He flew. He fell to the side of the ship where the Daiouika, that large unforgettable monster, had not struck it. And Naruto grabbed hold of his closest crew member and pushed them onto the floor, hoping to save their life.

"Someone, help me pull the anchor!" he pulled the heavy chain, straining his broken body even more to stop the sliding ship.

He did all he could, but he knew it wasn't enough. For as the ship was sliding to it's unspeakable doom, he watched the island's citizens running.

Naruto shut his eyes, bracing himself for the crash. He knew he would faint when his stomach gave out. It felt like his innards were being replaced by some kind of black hole. Then nausea crept from his abdomen to his head and the world went black.

* * *

When Naruto arose, only seconds had passed. He blinked slowly and then quickly. With ease, the man stood, searching first for the state of his crew, and then for the state of his vessel.

But the ship's death was too vast to overlook. It lay in the sand, slanting to one side. It was in two halves, separated by a jagged, broken area that could have been made by a storm.

"Is everyone alright?" He spoke over his own breathing. "Report your status to me immediately."

He looked around as the crew stood and muttered or yelled loudly, reporting their state as best they could.

"I am well, captain." They would say. "We are okay."

He helped Sasuke stand and the raven nodded. "I am well, captain."

"Captain." The voice that called upon him was gloomy and solemn like a cloud lost from the sky. He turned toward the saddened Asuma.

And immediately, his eyes clenched shut. The boy that lay limp in his arms was young, raven haired. And he looked heavy.

And immediately, he wondered how it happened. Not exactly what took place, but the emotions that ran through the boy as he died. Because he looked heavy.

There, between the back of Inari's head and the front, was the wood of the hull, snapped apart during the crash. The boy had went down and he went down with an exceptional burden.

More than fifty pounds of wood, plus the clothing and sword and blood and all the rest, plus the unweighted fear.

"Inari…. He is…"

Naruto lifted the small child from Asuma's hands and cradled him; as if Inari were afraid; as if Inari was still alive.

 _I am sorry,_ he meant to say. _How sad, if I pass through life, and never see it through the eyes of a child._ But he could not say. Instead, he gently laid Inari upon the sand and removed the wood from him.

"We will mourn him and then we will bury him at sea."

"Aye, captain." They murmured.

Someone from behind cleared their throat. "There would be more deaths had I not fired the cannon."

Naruto tensed at the sound of Umeji's arrogance. The surrounding area grew silent as he stood. Turning to Umeji, his eyes were narrowed, cold, hard, and rigid. The master gunner stepped back and Naruto stepped forward. "I told you not to fire. You deliberately disobeyed me."

"I saved your life." Umeji countered. And Naruto watched those grey eyes widen as he himself managed to tilt his head back and slam it into the other man's.

Blinks of white scattered his vision, but Umeji's sharp cry of pain was enough to shake it off and blindly kick out.

In less than a moment's pass, the other man was upon his back, Naruto's sword against his throat.

"I told you that the Daiouika would attack if he heard the sound of metal. We were safe until you endangered us."

Umeji shook his head, licking his busted lips. "I saved your life."

Naruto growled, raising his sword with both hands. "Those words will be your las-"

A searing pain went through his ribs as someone knocked him over. His sword now gone, the man sat up, ready to fight. But he froze. As strange things have happened, he should have known even more would come.

Sasuke stood shocked at his own actions as the rest of the crew pointed their swords at him. Kyuubi jumped next to Naruto and lowered his shoulders too "Lay down your weapons. I am Quartermaster." He growled lowly.

"You are a threat." Neji countered. "You may have power, but the captain is king."

Naruto growled and Sasuke jumped in fear. He saw the anger in Naruto's eyes and he felt horrible. When someone looked at one like that, eyes holding total anger, it hurt; but when that someone held your heart in their hand, it killed. Even if you deserve it, sometimes especially if you do, the loss is a fine pair of concrete boots and your own soul is a cold river.

That's what Sasuke felt as Naruto stared in anger. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You cannot kill him. He is our Gunner and we need him."

"You are defending this man after your life has been put into danger because of him." Naruto whispered, moving closer.

Sasuke sneered. "He saved your life."

"He killed Inari!" The scream echoed throughout the island. "And as a child, Inari's life was more important than any adult upon that ship, even mine."

"This was about us. You and I."

Naruto shook his head. "How can you be so selfish? Yes, we must be together, but this is about saving the world from Danzo. We are a team with the same goal and therefore we all matter. A child of my own has lost his life because of man's stupidity, and I am beginning to think that it is freedom itself that chokes you, Sasuke."

Before he could scold his lover even further, pain seared through his abdomen better than a branding iron, his mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to, Naruto's body curled into something fetal, something primeval and all the while, the pain burned and radiated.

He could hear Sasuke scream his name and he looked up as the raven stepped closer. The crew's swords drew up even further, blocking the Uchiha's path.

Sasuke growled as he pointed toward Sakura, who stood directly before Naruto as a shield now. "I sleep with this man night by night! I ordered you to lay down your weapons!"

And after moment of silence and obvious hesitation, they did lower them, giving Sasuke enough time to help his lover up.

Naruto growled at the pain in his torso, wishing it stop. "My stomach." He managed to say to the worried Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the hem of the cloth, pulling it up gently and gagging at the sight.

The scrapes and bruises had already began to rot, leaving Naruto green with an undertone of blue instead of purple. His entire torso was shifted more to the right side, telling Sasuke his ribs were indeed broken.

"Naruto, your ribs are broken."

"I am fine. We must continue our journey before we become vulnerable. Hinata, Konohamaru, you will venture with me into this town so that we may get a new ship and bring back better healing supplies for Sakura."

Sasuke shook his head. "What?"

Naruto pointed to Kakashi. "Father, Hiashi, Kisame, watch that imbecile and pray that I find a new master gunner so that I may kill him. The only thing worse than death is pride."

Umeji still lay down, shaken that his life was almost taken. He flinched when Naruto pointed his sword. "You have been demoted. And you are still alive because my lover has lost his mind at sea, cabin boy. Whoever gave you confidence, you owe them a lot."

Sasuke found his own sword in the sand. "I will go as well. They do not know how to care for you."

Naruto looked to Sasuke and shook his head. "You will not go. I cannot risk you throwing Hinata and Konohamaru into danger because you believe this world belongs to just you and I. I need a warrior and I will not risk my most important child being near Umeji at the moment."

A harsh yell came. "I am Quartermaster!"

"You are lost!"

The Uchiha flinched and Naruto turned away. "We will return soon. Temari, guard the children. Come, Kurama."

* * *

The four of them walked in silence through the village road. They passed the greengrocer with his window full of apples and oranges, and the butcher with his bloody lumps of meat on display and naked chickens hanging up, and the small bank, and the grocery stands, and then they came out at the other side of the village on to the narrow country road where there were no people any more. Where a citizen had told them the village healer resided.

And sure enough the man did. He sat upon his grass, looking upon it. Naruto pulled on Kurama as he walked forward slowly, careful not to hurt himself.

"A moment of your time." He called and the healer looked up.

He watched Naruto with intense eyes and Naruto wished he knew the color.

The healer rubbed his nose. "With a walk like that, I believe the bones in your torso may be badly broken." He stood, trying to hide his forbidden smile. "I am Haku, the village healer. Come."

Naruto turned toward his crewmates and Haku coughed. "All are welcome inside my home. Even the Kitsune."

Naruto smiled as Kurama ran forward, following Haku into his home.

There was a small mat with tea and a book upon it. Next to the fireplace was a bed with soft sheets that made Naruto think of Sasuke.

Haku's pale hand was ushered. "Please lay upon that bed. I will get my healing herbs and tools." He turned with a smile to Hinata, Konohamaru, and Kurama. "Please make yourself at home."

And a peculiar thing occurred. Haku watched the fox eagerly run to Naruto's side and lay by the bed, almost as if he were guarding the broken men.

A musical sound escaped his lips and he covered his mouth in soft fear. "I am sorry." He murmured.

Naruto smiled wide at him. "It is quite alright, doctor."

Haku nodded with a smile in return and left the room, leaving the crew in silence. They did not expect themselves to speak after the days events. For they knew the journey would not he easy, but the world failed to remind them it would be this brutal.

Naruto watched his silent first mate stare blankly into the fire place. It wasn't a cold stare, but a vacant one. As if Konohamaru had passed away but his body didn't realize it.

"Hey, kid." The boy lost track of his own absence and looked toward him, not saying a word, but not looking away either. "What's wrong?"

Finally, the boy looked away with a shake of his head. "I'm not sure. Inari, I think. He was a child like me. He had dreams like I did. Only difference is he never got the chance to grow and become different."

Naruto hummed. "You know, As children, we all live in a world of imagination, of fantasy, and for some of us that world of make-believe continues into adulthood. So maybe he would have been the same."

"Still, he had waited all his life for something, and it had killed him when it found him."

The silence swallowed Naruto's hopes of making the boy feel better. And there were no better words than those that came next.

"Kid…..it gets worse. It really does. The problems you have as a kid will seem ridiculous when you get older because larger problems will come along. But you will learn to deal with them easier as you grow up, or, like me, you'll just stop caring about the bad. So yes, it gets worse, but you know what gets better? Your tolerance for life."

Konohamaru listened to those words and he grimaced in agony as he accepted them.

Had Naruto not been so bruised and broken, he would have hugged the boy. He wanted Konohamaru to know that no matter what, Inari would always be with them. He wanted Konohamaru to know that no matter the situation, he would always be shielded by Naruto. He wanted Konohamaru to remain strong for just a few more days. Because youth had no society for grief.

Konohamaru nodded, looking back at the fireplace. "He has been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing."

Once his statement was made, Haku returned with a small box and he sat on the stool next to where Naruto lay.

"Easy with me now." He murmured as he began to raise the blond man's shirt. The wounded groaned as he was lifted and sofly shushed by the doctor.

"It's alright." He grabbed a bowl and a bottle from his box. Stirring the contents as they were poured, Haku grabbed another bottle and poured it within the bottle.

To Naruto, he could not tell if the contents were being mixed because the liquids were the same color. And it would feel humiliating to ask and admit that he were color blind to a stranger.

Pushing his pride aside, the man opened his mouth as Haku poured another bottle into the bowl. "Are they the same substances?"

Haku looked to him with an expression that Naruto could not read. "No. The green liquid is from my garden. The purple was made from crushed petals. And the clear is normal alcohol with no preservatives."

"Oh." Naruto. "I asked because…. Because I am colorblind. It is that…. I remember seeing colors once and then I lost them."

Haku's brows furrowed, showing his confusion. "It is odd that you did not lose color completely at birth, bit after you had grown used to them."

"I don't understand it any more than you do, but one thing I've learned is that you don't have to understand things for them to be."

The silence that followed and sat comfortably in the room was soft and pleasing; as it would be when one learned something new.

"So, where are you from?" Haku murmured.

"I speak as you do. How do you know I'm not from this land?"

"This is a very strict village and I have seen you smile and laugh freely since you have arrived. The fact that you are living is peculiar."

Naruto laughed at that notion then because he did smile freely and it was peculiar.

And so he told the doctor of his life, of his love, of his struggles, and his journey. He told him of the emperor of Konoha and the odd love he held for Naruto. He told him of the slave Sasuke he'd met. He told him of death and the traveling wizard. He told him of the Daiouika and the death and the hope that he would be fixed again.

Haku had been listening the entire time, his mouth opening in awe at some moments. "What a fascinating journey. Although, you need not tell me about Death and the Traveling Wizard. For those are tales I know all about."

"How do you know it?"

Haku smiled big and moved back, pulling back his sleeve to display a swirled fan. "Because captain, slayer of Shiba, I was raised by it. And the resistance is all I know."

Naruto tried sitting up, but his torso hurt too much. "You know me?"

"The _world_ knows you. Naruto Uzumaki; son of Amaterasu's descendant; slave of all men and none; forbidden boy."

Naruto smiled as the man continued.

"From what I hear, you are mad. Crazy even. Off your head. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."

* * *

Sasuke paced the shore as his crewmates called out. There was a man by the name of Gato who sold not only weaponry, but mass ships as well. Not only livestock, but monuments. He had a large reputation of owning part of the city.

But a man with a reputation like such required his fortunes to be just as high. The vessel and the weapons they would need to set sail again cost so much. However, thanks to the royal Hyuuga family, it would only cost half their fortunes.

"Quartermaster." Someone called. "What to do with the animals that are of no more use?"

Sasuke rubbed his head. "Sell them. We must sell all that we do not need."

He watched Kisame smirk as the man walked by. And with rhythm, his hands outward, he said "or we can eat them."

And despite his saddened mood, Sasuke's lips trembled as he fought a smile. "Or we can eat you. It'll surely eliminate extra weight on our new vessel."

"I'm flattered, Sama."

The Uchiha laughed at his crewmates silliness. It lightened his mood just the slightest because he was hurting. And hurting he would remain until Naruto forgived him.

The man looked into the distance at the dawning sun and sighed in defeat. "Hiashi, please be sure that everyone is working. I am feeling tired and will go rest."

"Yes, Quartermaster."

The man landed on Naruto's soft bed with a large huff, smelling Naruto's scent with a deep inhale.

And he knew the moment he started to cry, Sasuke was alone. He cried slowly, with tears dripping down his temples and the soft hum of his own voice echoing throughout the room. He knew he existed and breathed. It was as simple and beautiful as the strumming of an instrument. Yet, he felt like he meant nothing to anyone. He was alone, sinking deeper and deeper within her own music.

The rest of the world could be seen, drifting farther and farther away as teardrops made up his ocean. They fell into his parted lips and stuck to his eyelashes. He could taste them, rolling down his parched throat. He was alone.

He had lost Naruto.

He had lost himself in an endless ocean.

* * *

Naruto laughed when Haku made an odd face when recalling his oddest life moments.

It was a laughter that he could feel in his lungs, so hard that it took his breath away. The lack of oxygen didn't matter. All the anguish of the day melted like snow in a heat. The laughter created a small vacation, a blessed relief from all the distress that shoved its way into his brain. For a single moment Sasuke defending the man who had not only betrayed Naruto, but was infatuated with him didn't matter. He lost the tightness in his chest. The muscles in his neck relaxed. After all that had occurred, he felt hope. And hope felt good. With hope came the thought that "things would turn around," that somehow, "Someone in the great Somewhere" had stepped into this arena as his champion. He felt joy ride into his life alongside the laughter. And Naruto knew, that when the laughter left, this joy would stay with him.

Haku laughed with them. "I am serious. That is what happened."

Naruto rubbed his healing torso and wiped his eyes. "That is very funny."

It seemed that Haku was going to laugh until he froze. "Shh. Do you hear that?"

Naruto tried sitting up and grunted in response, but he could hear the boots. He could hear the sound of marching. Hinata unsheathed her sword and grimaced. "Troops."

Haku stood in agony. "We must leave, Naruto."

The blond frowned. "What's happening?"

"You have a bounty from Konoha all across the lands. I know I should have warned you, but I knew I could protect you."

"Protect me?"

Haku did not answer, but instead hurried to his bookcase. To their own surprise, they watched the man push the bookcase to the side, revealing weapons, more rifles and pistols than swords.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Haku smiled and bowed to them graciously. "Haku of the mist, doctor by day; master gunner of the resistance by night. At your service."

Konohamaru cheered. "Alright! Look at all these guns, boss. Ooh. Can I have this one?"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto warned and the boy blushed heavily. "You will not use firing weapons until you are ready. Now we must leave."

Haku and Hinata helped him stand as Konohamaru stuffed a bag full of weapons onto Kurama's back.

"How will we escape, Haku? And I must get back to shore. My Sasuke is there and if I am in danger, he surely is."

Haku stared intensely at them all. "The only way we can leave is if you all trust me."

They said nothing, but the gunner took that as an agreement. He turned with his two pistols and hurried to a backroom. Naruto followed with Hinata holding him upright.

"This will lead us to Sasuke. It will take a few days, but it is the only way."

Naruto nodded. "Very well." And when the door was opened, he gasped. Not in fear, but in wonder at how dangerously beautiful the forest behind the house was. It was dark out and the only light that gleamed were those of insects here and there.

Naruto bit his lip. Deep into that darkness, he stood there; wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal had ever dreamed before.

* * *

Sasuke tried not to cry as he hugged Naruto's sheets around him. He groaned as the nightoved on, wondering if Naruto prolonged his journey just to be away from him.

"Quartermaster." The man jumped and turned, finding Umeji standing in the doorway. The green haired man fell to a single knee. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused."

Sasuke wanted to stand and hurt the man for defying Naruto's orders. He wanted to kill him for getting Inari killed. But Sasuke was selfish and he wanted Naruto to outlive any life upon that wrecked ship.

"Because of you, Naruto is alive. Granted, Naruto wouldn't have had to be saved if you had not fired, but he is important."

Umeji looked away feigning a sadness that Sasuke could not notice. "I hope Naruto is not bitter with you. Is this why he hasn't returned?"

"He….he will return to me- us. He is healing and then he will return."

Umeji stepped in, closing the door. "Quartermaster? Do you think he was right? It it not chains, but freedom that chokes you?"

A soft gasp in response and Umeji moved closer. "How can freedom choke me?"

"Because I can see it, Sama. I saved your life because I knew it could be saved. I saw it in your eyes and I still do. You are popular, Sasuke. You are mad without sexual fantasies and physical contact. And that is why you feel this way. Naruto should see it. You are a living pleasure slave. You need pleasure."

Sasuke believed him. Sasuke believed he did need contact and sex to function properly. He was going out of his mind because Naruto wasn't there to hold him safely.

"No." Umeji murmured, stepping even closer. "He is bitter with you and is punishing you."

Sasuke's mouth opened in shock. "You're right." He felt cheated. He felt bitter and angry and he wanted to show Naruto he didn't need the blond to survive.

He did not realize Umeji stood behind him until he felt strong hands upon his shoulders, rubbing and relaxing him. The man sighed in pleasure, his eyes drooping for a moment.

"You must calm down, Quartermaster."

The man looked up to Umeji. They stared and the other man leaned down, kissing him gently.

And Sasuke let him. It was a great misfortune that solitude could quickly destroy reason.

He laid upon the bed in ecstasy as Umeji removed their clothing and he signed as one would.

He moaned when Umeji kissed his penis. "I get he doesn't treat you like this, Sasuke."

Another moan from the raven.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me I'm better."

An image of Naruto watching them bitterly went through his mind. And finally, from so little sleeping and so much worrying, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind.

"You're better." He whispered.

* * *

Naruto's held his ribs in agony as they cut the leaves in their path. "This forest is so dark, I cannot tell how many days we have been traveling." He inhaled. "I cannot tell if Sasuke is okay."

He indeed missed the man and he hoped that he wouldn't be angry with him for leaving him behind.

He felt Haku, who led them ahead, smile sadly. "You indeed love him, don't you."

"Of course. He's different than life. He's the only thing that keeps me sane. And in this time, he may be angry with me, but in this life, he will always love me. No matter what."

"Well than I wish you both the best. And I hope today he is doing fine and holding on just a little more."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke glared heatedly at the man. "You seduced me. That is not love."

"I made love to you." Umeji responded, angry. "Naruto punished you and I freed you."

"You seduced me because you are greedy. You are jealous that Naruto has so much more than you can ever offer." His eyes trailed down Umeji's body. "Even physically." He growled.

Umeji huffed like a child would and Sasuke gagged. "I don't know why I split myself open for someone who would never even bother to show me the thread."

"You cannot tell Naruto about this."

"I know my love. I know he is irrational when angry and I know he will be bitter with me. I have messed up and I regret it with my life. So he will not know.

"But _this_ foul relationship ends here. It will not happen again."

But Sasuke would later hate himself for his weakness to temptation. He would hate himself for the next days.

He had been chosen as a pleasure slave for good reason.

He would hate himself for letting it happen again. He would hate himself for enjoying the sin and wanting it to happen again.

He would hate himself in the future for the affair Naruto knew nothing of.

 **Sorry this is late guys. Anyway, if you read this chapter well enough, you will not only see the faults of Sasuke but the faults of Naruto as well. I named this chapter to show how everyone is dealing with Inari's, an innocent child, death. Review please and if you have any questions, let me know.**


	8. Watch the Sky Destroy Himself

**Watch the Sky Destroy Himself**

 **Hello my good people. I know that some of you were like 'wtf, Sasuke,' but I'm not sure if many of you realized how much Naruto influenced that to happen.**

 **I'm not saying Naruto is a horrible person to Sasuke, but I'm saying that Naruto is so new to freedom, for that single moment after Inari died, he held Sasuke down like a slave. Sasuke feared him for a few moments and was not given permission to travel with Naruto, but does that justify the revenge? And how long will this affair go on before Naruto returns and realizes.**

* * *

 _There was something about Inari that drew people to him. Konohamaru guessed it didn't hurt that he was a good looking boy; but it was more than that. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved. Yet he wasn't stand-offish. He remained friendly faced and welcoming in body posture. It wasn't like he sat down one day and planned to be like that, it's just the way he was._

 _The Sarutobi had never saw him go out and deliberately make friends, they just came to him. There was nothing threatening about him, nothing at all. He was an easy listener, a good audience, giving encouraging feedback laced with intelligent comments. He worked hard, he got his work done._

 _He was encouraged by Konohamaru's aft of bravery and lack of fear when meeting Naruto, the great captain they looked up to. And he worked hard to be noticed by the man so that he could be captain one day._

" _When I'm captain, I'm going to be just like boss." Konohamaru whispers as they lay down in the children's quarters._

 _In the darkness, he could see Inari shake his head. "Why would you want that? Boss doesn't want anyone like him to lead."_

" _And how do you know?"_

" _Because sometimes I watch him and sometimes I see that he is broken. Sometimes, he knows he is."_

" _But he is strong." The first mate whispers heatedly. He doesn't want to believe that. There is no one as strong as Naruto on that ship._

" _Sometimes, the mind is the strongest part of your body. But what if, after society has raised you, made you a slave, and took away your values, it isn't? What kind of hell is that?"_

 _Konohamaru thinks about it. Naruto did have a troubled life before he boarded that ship. "I'm not sure."_

" _Konohamaru." Inari whispers._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Konohamaru."_

 _The boy looks back to his friend, if only to stop him from saying his name._

 _But Inari isn't there anymore, there is the giant creature squeezing him until the blood dances from the cracks of his body._

" _Noooooo"_

* * *

"Konohamaru." He heard. "Konohamaru, wake up!"

The boy gasped as his eyes opened and he sat up afraid. The quarters were gone and the only thing that protected him was the forest they had been traveling in.

"It's alright." He could hear the words leave Naruto's mouth as he tried hugging him. He looked up at the man and tucked his head under a tan arm.

And he sobbed as if Naruto would too. "I watched him die, boss. I saw the wood strike him."

And the secret was out. He had watched Inari in his final moments.

"What?" Naruto asked in slight horror. How could he be so oblivious? To not notice why it hurt Konohamaru more than anyone else on that ship?

"We were standing next to one another and you told us not to come out. But the cannon fired and…. and….."

He sobbed. "The Daiouika's arm hit the hull and it just snapped. Inari looked at me, he called my name….and then he fell."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. Of course children had no society for grief, but the situation was a lot harder to mend if a child witnessed something as traumatic as death.

He rocked the boy in his arms. "Shh. It's alright. We'll get through these hard times."

It took an hour for Konohamaru to calm down. He yawned and hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Boss?"

"En."

"Are you broken?"

And to Konohamaru's surprise, he did not answer with a 'yes', 'no,' or even a 'what makes you ask.' No. To his surprise, Naruto simply responded in a soft sad manner… "How did you know?"

* * *

When he arose again, he felt the increasing pressure of a life long lived. The boy stared over, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to find Hinata and the boss quietly whispering to one another.

"I don't know what I can do. He watched him, Hinata. He watched him die and now this trauma is a lot harder to mend."

"Naruto…. Why does it scare you? He is just a boy."

"Exactly. One day, Konohamaru is going to take my job. One day, he will carry all the values that I lift. He's important to me for not just that, but for his childlike mannerisms."

"And…."

"And… I love him. I love him like Hiashi loves you. Like Danzo loved Kakashi. Like Kakashi loved me. I love him like a son. And I feel guilty because I know I loved him more than any other child on that ship. Perhaps even more than Inari."

It seemed that those words would sink into the forest and they would stay there. Konohamaru clenched his eyes shut and pretended to sleep as Hinata stood.

"Very well, captain. Let us move out. We will be back with the crew in a few hours."

* * *

"Thank you, Sasuke-san. A pleasure doing business."

Sasuke simply nodded, turning away from the trader to join his crew in observing the new ship.

He could hear footsteps beside him. "You did well, Kisame. Naruto would be proud."

"Thank you, Quartermaster. Shall we tour this vessel?"

Before he could agree with his most loyal able bodied sailor, Sasuke caught something from the corner of his eye. He smirked. "I cannot this time around. I already told Umeji that I would tour with him."

Kisame nodded with no emotion to his face and let Sasuke be.

"Quartermaster, I believe we have yet to see the cabins where Naruto will lay."

Sasuke took the man's hand. "We must."

* * *

When Naruto was first bought by Hinata Hyuuga, he had seen her eyes as grey. When feeling poetic, they were silver. But really, neither word did them justice. They were so solid; so bright; the exact lustrous color of a polished shard of metal. If one looked closer, they would see the swirls of glittering onyx black and tinges of blue at the edges. They weren't monochrome or boring. That had simply been his terrible judgement. They were beautiful.

Hinata had the eyes of dove feathers. Not the albino kind, but the ones with a hue so softly grey that they could have been pencil drawn. They had that look of birds flying on sunlit days, the shine and quick movement, yet relaxed, purposeful, at ease.

Her eyes held no color, but Naruto imagined she could see all of them. He imagined she could see the green of the leaves and the brown of the trees.

Konohamaru's eyes weren't exactly Black. They were more, a deep, grey that imitated black in moments. Like when Naruto had trained him, Konohamaru had stopped to look at the sun and Naruto could see the black specs in them. Naruto had seen the fire all his life. And after seeing the fire, he guessed all the smoke just went to Konohamaru's eyes. The coal that seemed to turn to smoke.

And yet, no matter how confused that eye color was, Naruto believed they could see all. He imagined Konohamaru knew the colors of the red forests birds and the blue of the creek.

He had only met Haku a few days ago, but it felt like a lifetime. Because he wanted to believe he knew the mystery behind those soft void eyes. His eyes were midnight and ravens wings. They were the type of darkness that wasn't dark. They were sweet silence before dawn and responsibility.

And despite how bottomless those eyes were, Naruto imagined they knew color well. He imagined that Haku saw the purple of the dawn sky and the yellow of flowers.

He remembered the first year bring with Kakashi. He remembered the compliments of his eyes and how he would believe it.

He remembered when Danzo hurt him really bad.

* * *

 _The boy arose already clutching someone for dear life. And that someone was already awake. He looked up, finding his father already staring in sadness. "You alright?" The man asked._

 _The boy nodded quietly. "Yes, daddy."_

" _Do you want to get up?"_

 _Naruto whimpered when his father moved slightly._

" _What is wrong, musuko? Did I hurt you?"_

 _Naruto whined. "My butt hurts, daddy."_

 _And suddenly, the silence was all they knew. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead while Naruto watched in sadness._

" _Korosu zo ano otoko." I will kill that man. Those are the words Kakashi murmured before he composed himself. "How about I make you food and you can eat it here?"_

 _Naruto thought about it and then he nodded with a soft smile. "Yes please."_

 _It took Kakashi only an hour to cook for Naruto. When he returned he found the seven year old rolling stifly on the bed, his bright blue eyes smiling when they saw the ceiling._

 _The man smiled, seeing the future right before him. Seeing that Naruto would be okay. And he didn't know what it was about this moment that made him emotional._

 _It wasn't the color of his eyes that were so breathtaking, as it was what was inside them. Bright. Oh, how bright they were, shining with the tears in Kakashi's eyes that had yet to fall in trickling lines, streaking through the caked dirt on Naruto's face. The blue-gray of stormy skies that drowned him in the rain to come._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked, a goofy smile on his childhood face._

 _Kakashi smiled slightly. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I know." And his voice was cracking as he said, so he meant it._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When he was 10, his father took him traveling. He did not know where he was going, but when his father would look back and smile knowingly at him, he felt it was important._

" _Where are we going father?" He asked._

 _Ahead, the silver head laughed. "I'm not sure either, but we'll know it when we see it, right?"_

 _And Naruto laughed too. "Right."_

 _Suddenly, Kakashi stopped, stopping Naruto suddenly._

 _Naruto squinted. Before them was a sad river with a contrasting bridge. The bridge was simply too beautiful for a place like this._

 _The river was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green of the forest. No matter the chatter of the trees, it was steady, welcoming, refreshing._

 _But the bridge was something elegant. It was a prince amongst the stables._

 _Naruto was on the very brink of knowing all it was possible to know, but the barrier of impending doom held it at bay. For the briefest of moments, he knew precisely what was to occur, yet could never be certain until the event._

 _Who was he? What had he done? Had he fallen like a kage? Had he been born into the land of forgetfulness, and to die like a man?_

 _Who was he?_

" _You are Naruto." Those words captured him like a slave and he stared at his father, who crouched before him pushing blond hair from those eyes._

 _He felt something. But he could not know what._

" _You are Naruto." The man said again._

 _Naruto looked back at him and then he smiled. "Naruto." He murmured._

 _Kakashi smiled to and nodded. "You are. The boy whose eyes are a perfect spring sky." He rubbed his son's tummy, smiling as he laughed. "whose mind is clear. And his little smile is warmer then the gentle sun."_

 _ **NSNS**_

" _You will be safe with the Hyuuga. They are to be trusted. They are like us."_

 _Naruto nodded as Kakashi sat by the fireplace. "And you will go back to being an ANBU warrior?"_

" _Right." Came the whisper._

 _He watched his father's eyes shimmer in the fire._

" _Tousan…." Naruto murmured._

 _The man sniffed. "You know I'm going to miss you, right?"_

 _Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah."_

 _Kakashi laughed softly. "I will miss raising you, as I've had for the past years. Your eyes, Naruto. They shine so impossibly blue that I have spent your childhood believing you had your own sky inside of you."_

* * *

And despite the love Kakashi had for those eyes, those pretty pretty eyes. No matter how bright those ocean eyes were, Naruto could only see the shadows.

His eyes held the color the world loved, but in those eyes was no color. The reds and browns and purples, all those colors were grey.

The man shook his head, not sure why the depression of him not seeing color returned after so many years.

"Boss?"

The blond looked up, finding Konohamaru staring at him. He must have been lost in thought for sometime because he could see Haku and Hinata ahead.

And only Konohamaru stood before him, looking back wearing a loose fit smile.

"You should smile, boss."

And the suggestion was so beautiful that Naruto's chapped lips, dry from hunger and a lack of liquid, quivered.

And his lips cracked as they went up and the onslaught of despair came over them.

The man's eyes shimmered as he stared into the dark trees above his first mate's head.

"Konohamaru. Osokunaru." _Come here slowly._ He whispered the words still watching the growling eyes in those dark woods.

The boy seemed confused and the boy seemed brave. He squinted in misunderstanding and turned around, staring at the forest and finding nothing.

But suddenly…..

Through the darkness came the glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight eight feet off the ground. They moved with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowled like a big cat. Konohamaru froze. The eyes did not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion the came right for him. In less than two seconds, he was on his back gasping for air.

He pushed at the growling lion above him, snapping at his face.

"Boss!"

Naruto unsheathed his sword and ran forward, slashing the large beast across his nose. It fell back with a guttural growl of pain.

With it sprawling in the dirt, Naruto had the opportunity to help up a shaking Konohamaru. "You alright?"

The boy nodded rapidly. "It's just…. It's not a lion."

And sure enough, now that the large cat had regained himself, it now stood, watching the blond man as he watched it.

Though it seemed to be a feline beast, the body did not have fur, but rather scales. Naruto cursed as the beast got ready to pounce.

"Move away, kid."

Konohamaru started in oblivion. "But-"

"Now!"

And the child did as told, moving to the side as the beast growled.

Naruto wielded the sword with one hand and held his healing ribs with the other. " _Totsuzen._ " You mutt.

A string of curses unraveled from his tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the creature advanced. It's grey scales shimmered with hot anger along with it's white, cold eyes. Every step it took rattled his bones and struck his heart. He tried to dodge a swing from it's massive claws, but it struck his side and he tumbled into the dirt.

He could hear nothing all was silenced, the yells of Konohamaru, the hisses of the creature, all inaudible. All he could do was feel. Feel the cold ground pressed against his form, the heat from the pain, and the rhythm of the drum that would signal his end. He looked upward into the stars. He fought valiantly, and he prayed that his ancestors would accept him and take him home. He closed his eyes as he felt a searing pain, which he thought to be his very last.

* * *

" _I'm planning to run away with, Sasuke."_

 _The man stopped by the door and turned to the imperial guard. "You what?"_

" _I said…." He gulped. "I want to run away with Sasuke because I know he is not safe."_

" _And you understand that I am direct commander under the order of the fire Daimyo? That I can have you killed for just those words?"_

 _The guard looked down, dirt in his eyes from the life and water in his hands from the dream. "I know that somehow, I can trust you, Sama."_

 _And abruptly, the silence was like the aftermath of a public torching. And the flames chose to speak in place of quiet villagers who not had little to say, but had no courage._

 _The commander turned with hope in his eyes. "You listen and listen well."_

 _His subordinate flinched._

" _Be the captain of your own ship; chart a course and navigate with determination in choppy waters and fine. You alone are the master of your own destiny and responsible for the keeping of your humanity in the harshness of life. Do that and, no matter what happens, you will be proud of who you are."_

 _The guard nodded heavily. "Thank you."_

 _The commander hid a forbidden smile. "Good luck." And he bid the other goodnight, stepping even closer to the door._

" _Commander!"_

 _Ceased again. Another turn. Another stare._

" _Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for all you've done in trying to protect me. For looking out for me all my life."_

 _The older man smiled. "Always. Naruto."_

* * *

His eyes blurrily displayed the wandering forest as he listened to the cries of his crew.

"There's too much blood!" Hinata screamed. "He won't make it."

"Almost there!" Haku yelled.

Naruto blinked again and as his head lolled to the movement, he spotted Kakashi holding out a sword to him.

" _You can do this, Naruto. You're a fighter. Come on, kid."_

"Just a little more!" Was that Kisame? Where was he? Who was he?

" _You are Naruto."_

So much pain in his torso, so much liquid dripping down his neck.

" _Naruto, the point is not to feel pain, but to feel the chance of feeling pain."_

The man gasped and bolted upright. Immediately, he felt a thud on his chest. "Easy goes there, captain."

Naruto looked around. It was morning. He was still outside. But there was no forest and Kisame stood over him with Sakura beside.

The man let out a crooked grin and wiped his face. "Oh, Kami. How long have we been gone."

Kisame smiled too. "Four days, captain. Konohamaru told me all about it. What a journey eh?"

Naruto laughed. "I was almost fucking killed."

* * *

The raven arose to soft cheers of his crew. He groaned, lifting himself off Umeji and sitting up. Yawning, the man grabbed his kimono to see what event had occurred.

And the great fear that went through him when he heard the cheering murmurs of "the captain has returned" was unlike any other.

Fear overwhelmed his body, making it drastically exhausted. However, most of all, the fear was making him calm and that was what scared him the most.

He turned to Umeji and shook him awake. "Naruto has returned. You must go. These are his quarters."

And he could find the fear in Umeji to; as the man quickly arose and dressed, nearly tripping out the door.

Sasuke took a moment to gather himself, fixing his hair and clothing. He found Naruto assessing their new ship.

He found Neji spinning Hinata in the air as he goofily kissed her eyelids and nose.

He found Konohamaru placing different flowers in groups and a new man standing and speaking with Kakashi.

"And this is mahogany?" Naruto smiled, asking about the new wood.

Kisame nodded. "Yes, captain. We only wanted the best."

Naruto gripped the other man's shoulder. "Congratulations, Kisa. Now we must sail out and bury Inari."

Everyone grew silent now, and stared over at the clean body wrapped all over.

Naruto sighed. "It's alright. We will mourn him forever because he was one of us. And the weight of this sad time, we must obey."

Konohamaru's eyes closed as a tear fell. "Every life has death and every light has shadow. And as my friend, Inari always stood in the light and let his shadow fall where it fell."

"Konohamaru." Naruto murmured, saddened now.

The boy looked up and before anyone could see, he ran to Naruto burying his small face into the man's broken torso so that they would not see the tears.

"Konohamaru." he murmured once more, as if the boy would stop crying.

"It's okay, kid. I suspect the most we can hope for, and it's no small hope, is that we never give up, that we never stop giving ourselves permission to try to love and receive love."

"But I miss him." The boy sobbed.

"I do too. I do. And there's not a day that goes by where I don't want to snap the neck of his murderer and let him rest in peace."

Sasuke gulped deeply. And if the man ever found out about the affair, he'd kill without hesitation.

Naruto smiled a little. "But this reminds me. Would you like to introduce him, Maru?"

The boy looked up with hope in his eyes. "I can?"

Naruto nodded, messing up the boy's hair. "That and….."

The boy gasped. "Attention crew! On our travels, we have found not only a new master gunner, but a trained doctor and supporter of the resistance. He's Haku and he's awesome."

The man blushed at the introduction and the crew cheered for him.

Konohamaru pointed to Neji. "Set sail immediately. And tonight a celebration for Inari."

Hinata raised her weapon. "For Inari!"

Naruto smiled. It seemed that maybe all Konohamaru needed was the little notion that in him was something important.

* * *

"Are you coming, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, staring at his lover with hope in his eyes.

Since he'd been back, Sasuke would not look at him. He would not touch him. He did not ask about the claw marks on his already broken ribs. Nor did he tell Naruto that his welcome was lived.

The raven looked at him and Naruto promised the world later that night that he saw guilt. He saw the regret of the past.

"It's too much to process right now, Naruto. I will pray for Inari alone."

He swallowed a lump. "Alright." But the words still came out croaky and clumped.

Sasuke looked away and laid upon the sheet. And this time, Naruto saw that Sasuke was not all lost. In that quiet body was another that wanted everything to go back to normal.

The crooked grin escaped. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "ai shiteru."

The Uchiha tensed and looked up, his eyes shining with water in the candlelight. "You love me?"

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke...always. I'll be back, alright?"

The man nodded and return and watched Naruto leave, all his decisions regretted.

* * *

"He is beautiful." Sakura smiled, wiping her face with a cloth as the men lifted Inari's wrapped body. "Now and as he was at the hour of his death."

Naruto inhaled as he lifted the plank they had put the boy on, surrounding him with flowers. And gently, with caution, and time, Inari was finally placed upon the ocean surface.

"The stone."

And that was placed upon the plank and it sunk below the water, never to be seen again.

A heavy sob sounded and Naruto went over to his first mate, holding him and rocking him.

"You know that a good, long session of weeping can often make you feel better, even if your circumstances have not changed one bit."

Konohamaru nodded, wiping his snotty nose on Naruto's torso. And unexpectedly, he laughed at his notion, making Naruto laugh too. It was funny because Inari would be with them forever, and still the mourning would not go away. But there was good humor where it was allowed.

"I cannot keep it in no longer. I cannot!"

The moment was short lived as Kisame stormed to the side of the boat that everyone stood beside. Naruto's eyes narrowed in mere confusion because his crewmate was bitter; angry; annoyed; _guilty?_

"What is the matter?" He asked, standing straight.

"It will drive me insane if I let it go on." Kisame ranted to himself.

Naruto looked around as the crewmates began staring and others crowding around. "Kisa, you are making a large scene. Tell me what's wrong...now."

The blueish man stared into his eyes. "Sir. With my life, I respect Sasuke-sama because he is the heart of this movement, but I cannot let this go on."

"What?"

"Captain… Sasuke was right in telling us that he does not care for us. He has skipped this passing to have sex with Umeji. And he has slept with him twice everyday for the past four and once today."

The tension was breathable and in that moment, Naruto felt the the silence hung in the air almost like Minato's head before it dropped upon the ground. Suspenseful and dreary. And as it turned, it could not be drunk away.

Naruto blinked and Kisame looked away.

"I walked past the cabins where you and Sasuke lay and I saw Umeji sneaking in. I could not let it go on."

And there was no thought that any descendant would know and no emotion that could ever be written in a later tale of his journeys.

Naruto was so angry that he grabbed his sword and stormed to his cabins without hesitation. He kicked upon the door, finding Sasuke and Umeji in a struggle.

"I love him, I can't do this anymore!"

Sasuke was naked and Umeji was fighting him. And then they spotted the blond colorblind man by the door. Sasuke gasped, covering himself as tears filled his eyes.

And then came the heavy silence. The silence stretched thinner and thinner, like a balloon blown big, until the temptation to rupture it was too great to resist.

Umeji pointed to Sasuke. "Captain, this whore has been pursuing me ever s-"

Umeji's head fell to the floor faster than Naruto had seen his sword strike the air.

And so he believed that when he killed him, Umeji saw the doom

He found his own severed head falling in this darkness, hurtling to an invisible floor. A floor that would most likely kill him if the sword hadn't. The air pushed against his face, he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The blood from the still standing body spurted upon Sasuke. And Umeji, decapitated and like a drowning man, clutched feebly for the bed railing- and missed.

And Sasuke let a a scream when the body fell that broke Naruto's stupor. The scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror.

The man seized Sasuke behind the back and under the legs with the blanket, sitting him outside the cabin.

Sasuke looked up, flinching as Naruto was already staring at him.

The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something back and losing.

"Sasuke…," his voice cracked. "How could you?"

No response. "How!?"

The raven flinched.

"Sasuke… I loved you against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." He whispered those words and Sasuke looked up, his lips trembling.

And he had admitted before. Naruto loved Sasuke with so much more love that Sasuke half gave.

And through his acts, he had destroyed himself.

 **I kind of changed it. I wanted to make the affair longer, but I knew that the affair isn't what this story is all about. And hey, what's next for our lovers, death and the traveling wizard? How will Sasuke redeem himself on a ship full of people more loyal to Naruto than to he? And who the hell is going to clean up that body?**


	9. Be Careful With Me

**Be Careful With Me**

 **I had to guys. I've been listening to Cardi B's album and I thought, what if roles were reversed? How would Sasuke feel if someone else wanted Naruto's attention?**

 **Also, there was guest review by hanna who voiced her concerns of Sasuke being useless. Well, Hanna, Sasuke is be no means useless. Sasuke is strong. Stronger than anyone on that ship. Don't forget that he is the rightful ruler of the throne Danzo sits upon. Don't forget that everything comes naturally to Sasuke as it does with Naruto. That goes for emotions and skill.**

 **And believe me, there are going to be so many times in here when Naruto appears like the weak and useless one. But it's an angst fiction. I made it like this for a reason.**

 **Even so, please do not attack my depiction of Naruto in TEOE. No matter if he was raised by Kakashi or not, both he and Sasuke had their fair share of hardships. Yes, Sasuke lost his virginity at 15 and had to heal for days, but Naruto was raped at the age of seven. Yes, Naruto had to leave Kakashi so young, but Sasuke was sold and purchased by different people.**

 **And Naruto does not have times when he decides to give love to Sasuke. There is no one on that ship Naruto loves more than Sasuke. Not even his own father. And Sasuke is afraid and Naruto is afraid and they showed their fear in different ways. Naruto with anger, Sasuke with truth. And Umeji saw that he was afraid. That doesn't make Sasuke a whore, it only makes him stronger. Yes, Umeji was the least suitable person to be manipulated by, but had been manipulated his entire life. He is, after all, a slave.**

* * *

 _ **Japan,**_

 _ **Uchiha Dynasty**_

 _ **1462**_

 _ **Reign of Uchiha Fugaku**_

 _The prince growled, slamming his door. And he knew the entire castle had heard his screech of anger._

 _No one would really know why he was angry, but as the youngest son of Emperor Uchiha, they all assumed the wrong things._

 _What could the young bratty prince be bitter about this time? Did he lose a match against his brother? Would his father be sending him to fight with the imperial guard? What bothered him so?_

 _What made him disturb the tranquility of the village? What made him wake the castle? What, oh what could it be?_

 _Who could ever know, but Fugaku Uchiha's commander of the personal guard himself?_

 _Sasuke was not bitter because of his life; he was bitter because the world had given it to him, believing he could handle it._

 _He did not lose against his brother, although he always did. He was not going to be joining the army, though his father occasionally spoke upon it._

 _For the problem lay within the man who stood by Fugaku's throne everyday, sword at the ready and face stony, blue eyes carrying the world like the sky would._

" _Fuck him." Sasuke hissed to himself, storming over to his mirror and kicking it. The glass shattered and he watched himself shatter inside._

 _And the image and ironic event made him let out an even louder scream._

" _But I love him." He weeped. His tears filled in his eyes and stayed there, ready to finally fall like God waiting to drop a raindrop._

 _Another growl and then he knocked over his own dresser. "But he has no right to cheat on you." He sneered._

 _That was right. Even if their undenying, stupid love was a secret…. "He has no right to take this facade to this extremity."_

 _Sasuke halted as that realization came to pass. But, was it a facade? Did the guard cheat to conceal their own love from the world?_

" _No." Sasuke hissed at himself. How could he be so stupid?_

 _He saw him. Naruto was away from the eyes of the council, who wondered if he would bear children to be future guards. Naruto was away from Fugaku, who once feared that if his own so were gay, he'd have to execute him._

 _Naruto was away from all of that, but in secrecy, Sasuke watched him with her._

 _He walked past the guard quarters and he saw Suki's pale breasts moving to the same rhythm of Naruto pushing in and out of her._

 _It was Naruto, he told himself. He knew it. He saw this toned backside, slick with sweat. He heard his moans and watched in horror, disbelief, and, he was ashamed to admit, arousal, as Naruto pulled away, letting his semen fly on parts of her breasts, stomach and vagina._

 _The lamp on his bedpost smashed against the wall and fractured, leaving a black mark from the fire inside that became broken ashes._

" _I hate him!"_

" _Sasuke!" Came the frazzled voice of a maid he never bothered to learn the name of. "What is wrong? Yamete."_

" _Leave my door this instant!" He screeched, throwing a tray at it. The piece of metal clamped to the floor with an echo that made the servant flinch with volume and scamper off._

 _And there he was alone to his anger, his sunken eyes from sleep deprivation, his red puffy eyes that held the entire seas, and his ragged breathing._

 _In the wrecked room, he was free to indulge in his own desires. Scorned by infidelity, betrayal, and regret, the man spoke to anger, rage, and revenge in a calm manner._

 _And when the conversation ended, those three had went on to passing as well, leaving a tired Sasuke huddled in the corner, his knees the only things still willing to hug him._

 _He must have fell asleep in that corner because he was broken out of his slumber by the door creaking._

 _He looked up, finding his traitorous guard moving around the room, muttering in anger and disappointment. His still puffy eyes narrowed and they slanted over, finding the destroyed breakfast the servant made him._

 _And the knife he would have used to cut his chicken._

 _Silently, while the other man was turned away picking up shards of glass, he stood quietly grabbing the knife._

" _What are you doing in my room, Naruto?" His voice was low; guttural; almost gone from hours of screaming, crying, and feeling sorry for himself._

 _Hating himself._

 _Wondering what his cousin Suki had that he didn't._

 _Feeling sorry for himself that he loved this man enough to hurt. This man before him, that worked his way up from a lowlife to a wealthy guard. He was nothing but a commoner in the eyes of other royals, but he could click his tongue just to have Sasuke below him._

 _And Sasuke hated himself for that. How could he give so much love to a highly desired man, who had desires himself?_

 _The personal guard, or Naruto, dropped the glass and stood quickly, staring at Sasuke._

" _Sasuke." He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him. "What has gotten into you? Fugaku-sama and I have returned home only to hear that you have raised havoc?"_

 _Be it fate, or the underlying guilt Sasuke smelled upon his 'lover,' blue eyes wandered from bitter eyes to the sharp metal in that tense hand._

 _Sasuke saw the bone in his throat move down slowly, tightly. "Why do you have a knife?"_

 _And without thought, or hesitation, "Why did you sleep with Suki?"_

 _The stillness of Earth could not compare to the quiet of the room as Naruto's eyes filled with the guilt he tried hiding and his secret was out._

 _He could not say he was trying to keep them safe and show Fugaku that he was not gay because there were no eyes but Sasuke to see._

" _Sasuke, it was a mistake." He muttered._

 _Naruto didn't deserve Sasuke. He made the raven feel ugly, flawed, and similar to anything with a hole and looked fuckable to Naruto. He made the raven feel beautiful, perfect, and unlike any other being that walked the planet. But Naruto was Naruto. He didn't deserve Sasuke. But who could Sasuke blame? After letting it happen for years now, the fighting and making up, and risking his life for someone who couldn't care less…. Well, Sasuke didn't deserve himself either._

 _The prince stepped forward. "A mistake, huh? Naruto, you were fucking my cousin like you loved her."_

" _Please…. Understand that I was under the assumption of sake and blackmail."_

 _Sasuke growled, not caring if he woke any up, and he sobbed out "yes, but with alcohol comes truth!"_

 _Naruto flinched. "Sasuke keep quiet, you'll wake the entire castle."_

 _He raised his brows. "Quiet?"_

 _And the rage that he spoke to softly called in his ear_ _ **'kill him.'**_ _the raven had ran forward, and Naruto had moved back, but the deep red river that separated his cheek and lip vertically told Sasuke that he won._

" _You should have told Suki that when you were fucking her!"_

 _The raven let out a soft gasp at the ugly knash and at his own bravery._

 _Naruto touched the dripping blood. "Sasuke…" he muttered, shocked too by the bravery. He looked at his now red finger, trying to imagine how the stinging scar looked. Again, he muttered Sasuke's name. This time a low rumble._

 _He looked at the fearful Uchiha. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"_

 _The Uchiha ran across the large room, like a ballroom hall, but Naruto was faster. The heavy blond tripped over him and they fell. Before he knew, he was gasping for air like a fish did for water as Naruto's calloused hands tightened around his throat._

 _The stars blinked rapidly in his vision. "N-Naruto…. I can't….breathe."_

 _Letting go of his lovers hands, and they seemed tightened, the man reached over, searching cluelessly amongst the mess. What he finally found was a hardcover book. And with the corner, he slammed it heavily on Naruto's eye, making the man yelp and fall off him. Sasuke stood, tears in his eyes, and ran, trying to retrieve the knife he dropped in fear._

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Naruto grabbed his foot and then he was falling._

 _Impact._

 _He felt his jaw bone move in a way it should not have; jangled. Without looking, he knew there was blood seeping from skin that seconds ago was smooth._

 _But still, he managed to crawl away from the guard, kicking him in the rib with enough force to defeat Fugaku Uchiha._

 _When he made it to the bed, he could not understand why the emotions left so quickly. Maybe that Naruto was more hurt than he; was bloodier and bruised more than him._

 _He inhaled deeply as his lover got up from the ground, his face smeared in blood, his cheek sliced, his eye swollen, holding his rib in pain. And still, Sasuke grew tense._

" _Don't touch me, Naruto." He warned. "I cut you because you fucked her. You are safe because I could have done so much more with that knife."_

 _Naruto grumbled and began to move over to him, limping along._

 _Several years with him, Sasuke muttered to himself. Several years or fighting and pain. And despite his strong hold to Naruto and the visions, he believed this life was not meant for them._

" _Naruto." He warned, reaching for a shard of glass. The blond got near and Sasuke tried hitting and scratching. "Naruto!" He grew louder as the man struggled with him. "Get off. Get off me!"_

 _Finally pushing the man away, the raven crawled to the upper part, burying himself beneath the cover._

" _It's our anniversary and you spent it fucking another person… a woman no less?"_

" _I did it to protect us."_

" _Bullshit-"_

" _I did, Sasuke!" And now Naruto was yelling, not caring who heard. "Suki found out about us, okay?! And she threatened to tell Fugaku if I did not treat her the way I treated you."_

 _No._ _ **No,**_ _he growled to himself. He wouldn't believe it. No matter how jealous Suki was of him, not matter how he saw her watching Naruto, no matter when Sasuke did confide in her about his lover. He wouldn't believe it._

" _Sasuke, what you saw was nothing but my love for you. You and I risk our lives for each other, baby. Never would I hurt just to hurt you."_

 _Sasuke buried himself even deeper. "Whatever."_

 _A moment of silence, followed by a moment of quick movement._

 _Sasuke turned and his eyes widened. Naruto was taking off his clothing._

 _Without words, he climbed onto the bed in his boxers and started undressing Sasuke, adjusting him as needed. He saw mad._

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me." The raven said through gritted teeth, fists clenched. He jumped off the bed and stood next to it, glaring at Naruto.

 _His life ignored the anger and pulled him closer, wrapping Sasuke in his arms. His hands wandered, putting pressure on sensitive spots all the way down the pale spine. Soon, Sasuke began to tingle all over, becoming jelly in his hands._

"I'm still mad at you..." he grumbled, trying to hold onto his anger in spite of the pleasure. It wasn't working. He bit and kissed his neck, squeezed his ass, and grabbed his black hair.

 _His grip gave him the control to push his head back and go for the throat._

His teeth on his neck drove Sasuke wild. He was still angry, but more turned on. He was stripped naked with reluctant assistance and turned around.

 _He faced the wall, hands bracing in front of him, while Naruto's restless fingers explored._

 _The first finger inside his rear made him gasp. The second finger in him made him moan slowly. When Naruto started finger fucking him, Sasuke arched his back and turned his head as far as it would go so he could kiss him. Shock wave after wave of forbidden pleasure rolled over him. While their tongues battled inside his mouth, his fingers relentlessly moved inside Sasuke's tiny asshole._

" _Mm." He moaned._

 _Then he felt the build-up of a volcano wanting to go off inside him. Naruto's hands just felt so good and he did not stop kissing at all. The guard just knew where all pleasure points were._

 _Finally, Sasuke could not hold it in. The millions of cells in his nervous system were telling him to let go, to explode. Who was he to argue? He let go. And the pleasure enveloped his whole being. Sasuke soared to the highest peak accompanied by the spasms of his body._

When he returned to earth, he could feel Naruto's hands roaming the gentle swells of his chest. Not long after, one nipple got subjected to the sweet torture of his tongue. Sasuke felt the desire stir within him again. But this time, he controlled his arousal and applied himself vigorously to the task of pleasuring the guard.

 _Pushing him down on the bed, he climbed on top of him, straddling his huge manhood and letting it rest between his soft, wet thighs. He looked him in the eyes and gave him a saucy smile. And could swear the vein in Naruto's neck throbbed faster._

 _How queer life seemed for Sasuke to be angry and then not. How queer to have sex bloody, bruised, and battered._

 _If there was anything about Sasuke Uchiha that separated him from his lover besides his evident power, it was the fact that Sasuke knew how to please people. Sasuke was excellent in that department and took no shame._

He too knew Naruto's erotic zones. He first leaned downed, tracing the line of the tan collarbone with his tongue. At the same time, Sasuke stroked his tight chest, hips, and thighs. He then lowered his kisses towards his chest and since he could not help it, he planted feathery kisses on his man's nipples.

" _Ahh, Sasuke."_

 _Seeing that he was doing well, Sasuke started nibbling down his abs until he came face to face with his fully erect manhood. There it was, strong and proud, seducing her to give it the worship it deserved. So he took Naruto's penis into his mouth, licking it, kissing it, loving it._

 _Naruto moaned in satisfaction and he felt his organ grow harder, fuller. He stroked his balls and kissed those too, further sending his lover to his peak just like he did with Sasuke._

 _When that was done, Sasuke climbed back up, resting beside Naruto on the pillow._

 _Their ecstasy lowered with their breathing and soon Naruto turned to Sasuke, and with the soft wind whispered "this life is harder than any we he have lived together and I know it will not end well."_

 _Sasuke Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha. He was not bitter, he was real. He was a hidden power. And he knew the truth before the lie was used to cover anything. Sasuke was power._

 _He leaned up and stared at Naruto. "In this life, I loved you more than you did me, and in our last remembered, you more than I did you. I know it will not end well, but while we are living this terrible lie, I warn you to be careful with me. I want us to live our life of course, but soon you will get what you're dying for."_

 _Naruto stared intensely, not caring about his sore bruises._

" _Sasuke, since I met you, my heart was so gone. But, I already have what I'm dying for. It's sitting right in front of me."_

 _And he was telling the truth. And Naruto Uzumaki told that truth for ten more years. Ten more years until they were caught and the man confessed that he had seduced Sasuke and manipulated him._

 _Sasuke was thirty and four years old as he clutched the little Hanzo. His eyes filled with tears as the crowd got ready to hang Naruto._

 _Covering Hanzo's face, Sasuke fled the Uchiha castle and court. And for the rest of his life, the emperor was never found again._

* * *

The Uchiha grabbed a bucket of steaming water and quickly sunk in it.

He wished he could drown himself. He wished he could take this entire life away so that the pain would leave too.

Growling because it wasn't working, Sasuke jumped out of the water and grabbed a large cloth to cover him.

He dried in melancholy. He dressed with dread. Crying was how he understand himself best. When he cried, he knew who he really was. He cried when others hurt as well as himself.

He was hurt. But he knew Naruto was hurt more. He knew Inari was hurt in his afterlife. And he knew Konohamaru hurt even worse.

* * *

" _Shh. It was just a bad dream." He murmured._

 _Cuddled into the front of the man was a young child, too big to be a baby but still very young. For the most part he kept his head buried in her woollen shirt, his black tufty hair sticking out behind like he'd just woken up from a long nap. His fingers curled into the fabric, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were staying together in this strange place._

 _Against his red shirt, his pale skin was flawless, beautiful. Sasuke wanted to scoop him up, to give Inari a hug of his own, but he knew that would never do. He wasn't Inari's dead mother and that was all he wanted._

 _But after countless nights of horrible dreams, those when Gato was paid by Danzo to kill his family, so long as he had Sasuke, everything was going to be alright._

" _Thank you, Sasuke-sama." The boy muttered. "I did not wish to worry Konohamaru and I want Naruto to know I am strong."_

 _Sasuke got carried away with the idea of this being his and Naruto's child. He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. "It's alright. You are just fine with me."_

 _He hugged Inari for as many nights as the boy was scared for the rest of his life. And because Inari wanted to look strong before Naruto, the nightmares were never brought up._

* * *

He inhaled deeply, grabbing his filthy clothing and leaving the cleaning stables. The stares, the silence was horrible, but nothing was worse then Naruto's absence. Naruto had not spoken to him in one week since they'd been on that ship.

WIthout Naruto, he felt broken. Like half of a whole. He didn't want to be on that ship if the one person he cared for didn't want to be around him.

Looking around, he caught the eyes of Hinata, who looked away quickly. He listened to the words that seemed to grow quieter as he walked back to the quarters.

If he stopped to dwell for even a fraction of a second, his face would be wet with tears. They rolled silently into his cracked lips, salty and cold. He can never fathom why Kami would give him someone so good only to snatch them away again. It was a cruelty that the sun continued to rise, to welcome in each new day devoid of Naruto's laughter or even his grumpy complaints and sarcastic commentary. He wanted to hear Naruto snort at something stupid he did or fart and blame it on the Kurama.

"I don't know why that whore is still here." The whisper was harsher than most because it hit Sasuke like a heavy wave, drowning in his lungs. The man froze and tensed. It was Deidara, one of Naruto's trusted riggers.

And the voice after was Zabuza, another rigger. "Well, Naruto says we should still respect him. Can you believe he still loves him after all this?"

"They have a connection, idiot." Deidara stated lightly.

Zabuza laughed. "He's still a whore. A filthy whore who likes laying with other men for his own desire."

Something snapped in Sasuke's chest and he turned with a heavy glare. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That!"

Zabuza and Deidara turned to him, no fear in their eyes. Sasuke was Quartermaster for fuck's sake. Sasuke was more powerful than anyone on that ship after Naruto and they looked to him like a fucking cabin boy.

"What?" Zabuza asked, amused.

"I am no whore. I was manipulated and yes, I could have been stronger, but there is no one on this ship that loves Naruto more than me." They gathered an audience, but what did it matter? Everyone needed to hear this.

"Since I was a child, I have tried to end my life eight times over the course of several years. I did not belong anywhere as I watched my family get murdered by a man I trust as much as Naruto. I have lost my own purity at only sixteen and it ripped me apart. I have spent seven years having sex with men who beat me just for me to submit. I have the weight of all the lives Naruto and I have lived. I love him and I regret everyday what mistakes I've made. But please understand that no matter what lives I live;" He inhaled, his tears splashing the deck.

And continued. "Once I was a prince, an emperor, a slave, once I was even death. But please understand that I am only human. And on this ship, I am quartermaster, and you will respect me."

Zabuza took those words in and ignored them as he stepped forward. Deidara grabbed hold of his arm, but he shook it off. "You are a whore, and while Naruto's not around, you have no power over me…"

The slap the marked Sasuke's face was harsher than he imagined, but he stood his ground. Unsheathing his sword, the raven ran forward as Zabuza did as well. Just as the vicious man, struck his fist out, he flew across the ship. When he arose, Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Do not underestimate my authority or power. And for your actions, I will have you killed."

Kakashi and Hinata pulled out their own weapons, pointing them at the man on the ground. Zabuza sneered. "You will take his side?"

Hinata glared. "He is quartermaster of this ship and rightful ruler of Konoha."

"What is going on out here?" Sasuke turned toward the man who had come along after most of everything was settled. Naruto looked to him first and saw the small trickle of blood on his face. A swelling preparing itself for a bruise.

"Who did that?" The question was calm, but there was an underlying anger in him that fueled Sasuke's need. And he knew it was, for lack of a better word, bratty, but Naruto's rage wasn't like anyone else's. Naruto's rage when Sasuke was involved had urged the world to create a myth some people called a demon. Naruto's rage when Sasuke was involved had killed a man. And Sasuke was full of so much of that power, he hoped to Kami, it would happen again.

With ease, he pointed to Zabuza. "He called me a whore."

"What?!"

Hinata sighed, knowing what Sasuke was doing, but agreeing with him no less. "It is true. He edged Sasuke on and slapped him."

Naruto stormed over and crouched down before the man. "Look at me." He muttered.

And the rigger obliged, his face angry and bloody. Naruto smirked. "Who did this?" An incoherent mumble in reply. "What?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto chuckled. "I bet you thought he was weak. Well, he's not. Don't forget that when Danzo is defeated, the emperor status is rightfully Sasuke's. Did you know what you were doing?"

Sasuke smirked maliciously. There was an odd sensation that trembled through him as he watched Naruto defend him.

"Yes." Zabuza said with bravery. "I know because he is a whor-"

Naruto's head went forehead and Zabuza held his forehead after impact. "I tried to go easy on you." he growled. Grabbing Zabuza's wrists, he slashed each palm with a small knife. Zabuza didn't scream, but he was in agony. With ease, Naruto lifted the man, carrying him to the side of the ship.

"I will not kill you, Zabuza…" Naruto looked down at the sea creature that was already circling around in the water, smelling the blood quickly. "But the shark will.'"

He threw the man over deck and turned to the now silent crew. And he watched Deidara flinche from the large growl and the screams that followed.

Zabuza was being eaten alive.

"Sasuke is quartermaster and important to me. You do not have to fear him like you may do me, but you sure as hell will respect him."

He stormed off, yelling for the Uchiha to follow.

* * *

Sasuke watched the blond as his cheek was cleaned. Finally mustering up his own courage, he whispered. "I am so sorry, Naruto."

The blond tensed and looked to him. And with a small smile, he leaned forward, kissing Sasuke sofly. "I know. I am sorry too."

Sasuke giggled as Naruto goofily kissed his forehead, nose, cheek, ear, eyebrow, and other parts of the face people didn't usually kiss. "Stop, that tickles."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Naruto murmured in his ear.

And honestly, Sasuke said "no."

He laid down on the bed and watched Naruto crawl over him. It isn't the first time for either of them, but they were so nervous, no one never know it. There was something about Naruto that lit Sasuke up from the inside. There was something about Sasuke that melted Naruto's confidence to nothing at all. Touching Naruto was like being handed the holy grail, like his heart was mended even though Sasuke never knew it was broken.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto lifted his shirt. But then his eyes widened as the blond grew tense above him. Sasuke looked away as if the outside sea held his attention, but after all this time Naruto read him like a book, eyes on the self inflicted scars of his wrists, Sasuke's breathing rate duly noted.

With a gentle finger, the blond reoriented his face so that he held the gaze Sasuke didn't want to give him, stealing the passion from those dark eyes in a way that only magnified the spark. There is no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his gaze that both know is the start of the inferno to come.

Naruto leaned down, kissing the scars and Sasuke gasped when he felt something wet upon them. Tears? Naruto was crying? "I'm so sorry." the man whispered.

* * *

He wanted to watch him in this moment for half of forever. He didn't want to leave the cabin and face the oncoming war they volunteered for. He's lost Naruto once by his own choices, but if he was now careful, maybe he could keep the man with him.

As if feeling a gaze on his scarred cheeks, the sleeping captain shifted a little, tightening his arm around Sasuke; safely, securely.

Sasuke snuggled even closer, imagining that this was what his lover wanted. "I won't be stupid." He murmured. "I won't lose you again." He whispered so the man wouldn't hear.

It was a promise to himself for Naruto, so why should Naruto know.

Naruto hummed and he stilled in the man's arms. And sleepily came "Sasuke."

"I am here." He murmured to the slumbered ear. Just to reassure him. "I am not leaving again."

"Don't leave me, Sasuke." The Uchiha sat up then. In his sleep, Naruto's face contorted. No longer peaceful, the man's forehead wrinkled with his brows and a heavy frown marked his dreams. "Sasuke." He called. "But I love you. He does not want you, Sasuke. He only wants sex. Sasuke, please."

"Naruto, wake up. It's only a horrible dream."

The man's eyes shot open and immediately he moved backward, looking around the room with agony. Sasuke sat up too, touching his shoulder cautiously, and when the blond sighed a little, he rested his entire frame on him.

"It was only a horrible dream."

Naruto inhaled, shaking slightly. "Sasuke?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes, I have horrible dreams about you. Sometimes, you are taken advantage of by men who will then kill you. Sometimes, you are so hurt you kill yourself." The man made a grimace that Sasuke could not see. "I try to make you safe. I try to make sure you're alright, bu-"

"-I'm always alright." The raven smiled.

"-t I can't."

At this notion, Naruto turned his head sharply to the chin resting on his shoulder. Sasuke was spooning him with an innocent look and it made Naruto even more sad.

He reached up rubbing Sasuke's face, his eyes moistening. "Liar." He smiled.

Sasuke stared, asking, begging, pleading in his head for Naruto not to cry. _Please do not cry._

"The worst dreams, I believe, are the ones where I kill you."

"Hn."

"And it is never with a weapon or my own hands. No, I hurt you so much with my own words. _Whore, disgusting, bitch, I hate you._ I break you down until you are nothing more than ashes on this ship." The man looked away, not bearing to stare his lover in the eyes.

"Words, Sasuke, are horrible. No rifle or sword; no army or emperor will ever be more powerful than a sentence. Swords may cut and kill, but words stab and stay. The words I say to you because of your affair bury themselves into your bones to become a corpse you carry everyday. And all the while, as you carry this body of yours, both living and not living, it digs at your skin and fails to rip the skeleton from your flesh."

Naruto let out a sound that was close to choking and he put his head down to cover his leaking eyes. "I hate that I hurt you. I abandoned when you needed me and I treated you like you were my own slave. And you wanted to die. I saw it; everyday after I killed Umeji, I saw it. The cuts and the weeping."

FInally he looked back at the pale face on his shoulder. "You were beautiful and sad. Just like your eyes. You were like a song that my tousan would sing when I was little, but forgot I knew it until I heard it again."

For a long moment, there was only the sound of sadness and regret, whirring in the air. And then Sasuke said softly, "Thank you."

He felt bad too. How could Naruto place this entire affair upon his shoulders and take the blame. DId he really believe that his own actions led Sasuke to sleep with Umeji. Because Sasuke did not. He believed that while he was strong and fierce and perfect, he had a weak moment. And it led to Umeji manipulating him. But Sasuke didn't want to admit that yet, he was too prideful.

"Naruto." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. "When I sleep, I dream of you, and when I wake, I just want you to stay in my arms forever. If anything, out time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days by your heart. You and I; Naruto and Sasuke; the royal guard and emperor; the traveling wizard and Death. We…" He trailed off, unlatching from the tan back only to move around and sit in Naruto's lap.

"We are meant to be in the same story."

Naruto smiled. "I think so too, even if the adventure is harder than it should be."

"Now, how about we finish wh-"

An obnoxious knock on the door halted Sasuke when he was vastly close to Naruto's lips. Both men let out a sigh, Sasuke's of annoyance and Naruto's of heavy arousal, temptation mixed with anxiousness.

"Hey, boss! You awake? You and Sasuke-san have been messing around all yesterday!"

Sasuke blushed deeply as Naruto froze in horror. The raven stood angry and opened the cabin door, pulling Konohamaru inside with haste.

"Konohamaru." He scolded to the boy. "It is very disapproving to yell personal business out. Especially business you should not know of at your age."

Konohamaru blushed and and rubbed his shoulder in an ashamed way, careful to not show Sasuke what he really was feeling. Sasuke had not scolded Konohamaru in the days he'd been gone and they days he'd come back. Sasuke did not turn to him at every chance he got just to say "raise your arms with that sword, boy." And it had killed him, really.

* * *

 _Konohamaru ran as fast as he could, almost tripping over the riggers and able bodied sailors._

 _Kakashi, who had lifted a leg to dodge the boy, lifted his hand with a growl as he lost his balance and fell. "Hey, kid, stop running!"_

" _Sorry gramps!" Konohamaru yelled back, truly sorry. But, he was on a mission to prove that he could really be someone and if he never got this important thing across the ship, who could he ever be._

 _He passed Inari and jumped, holding his precious item close, when the boy stuck his leg out. Inari laughed a sweet hearty laugh and Konohamaru imagined his wave and his eyes squinted closed. "Haha. I'll get you next time!"_

" _You wish!"_

 _Lifting his head and staring at the front of the ship, the boy began to climb the poles, careful not to fall and break his neck. The mission was difficult and life threatening, but he put his all into making himself useful. Because really, the fate of the world depended on it._

 _Finally making it to the top, the boy jumped on the deck, landing with precision and heavy breaths. He stared at the man that stood on the edge, aiming his crossbow at the shore, wishing he could be that cool._

 _Lifting what was in his arms, the boy smiled. "I brought you food, Sasuke-Sama!"_

 _Sasuke lowered his crossbow, looking behind him with scrutiny. "Do not yell, Konohamaru." He scolded. "And stop calling me Sama."_

 _Sasuke knew he was damn near perfect, but sama was just too much when the people he cared for used it._

 _The boy smiled sheepishly, feeling so stupid. "Sorry." His toes twiddled on the deck for a harsh moment and then he realized why he was there. "Oh, here's some food for you. I made it myself." He handed the man the small tray, watching as Sasuke looked at the contents with….he wanted to gasp….approval?_

" _I made it myself. Naruto let me."_

 _Sasuke looked over with a smirk as he bit into a biscuit. "Naruto gives you too much power." But it was a small tease and Konohamaru was glad he noticed._

 _He laughed quietly and Sasuke handed him another biscuit. "May as well taste your own work of art." The man murmured._

 _Konohamaru took the bread and stared at it, wondering if he should eat what he made for Sasuke. After a while, he gave it a large bite, smiling. "It weallly isth good!"_

 _He looked up to Sasuke, to already find the man looking at him with a twinkle of pride in his eye._

 _But suddenly, he frowned and his forehead wrinkled. "Do not talk with your mouth full, Konohamaru!"_

 _He felt stupid again and embarrassed, sad that all Sasuke did was scold him. But suddenly, he saw the worry in Sasuke's eyes and the fear in his words. And Konohamaru was glad he noticed._

* * *

Sasuke's scolding was like the love of a mother from those ancient books that were forbidden. And after almost two long weeks, he missed it.

"Sorry." He muttered.

A hand came upon his head, messing his hair up harshly. "And who taught you that? Hn. I'll kick their ass."

Konohamaru's eyes trailed to Naruto, who was already pleading him to look away silently, his hands clasped in a prayer.

But already, he flew backward and hit the bed's headboard, falling over. Konohamaru's looked back to Sasuke, who's fist was still pushed outward, whose eyes were glaring. "Naruto!" And the entire ship may have heard it. "He's only seven!"

"But, Sasuke…"

Outside, Neji looked over to where the loud crash came from. He heard Konohamaru's howl of laughter, Sasuke's scolding, and Naruto's groans of pain. And the navigator laughed softly, doing as he was. Everything was back to normal and for the first time in a while, he was okay with that.

* * *

Konohamaru had completed his portion of the small game he was playing, watching Sasuke think. Naruto and the others were planning a raid to free the small island of Yukigakure from Danzo's rule.

And with a plea in those sleepy blue eyes, Naruto had managed to get his lover to agree in 'entertaining' Konohamaru. Sasuke had no problem with babysitting, really. He loved Konohamaru. Not that he would ever tell the boy, but he did.

He crossed his arms. "I have a choice between opening the door or choosing to fight the elmendorf beast."

Konohamaru nodded, seemingly excited.

"Okay. I'll fight." Sasuke muttered. He moved his board game piece to the fighting path and rolled a die. With his tongue sticking out in it concentration, the man moved his piece five spaces forward.

And he had to hide his smile at Konohamaru's soft childlike squeal. "What will you do, Sasuke-san? Spare the beast or take his life?"

And Sasuke didn't really like that Konohamaru was so young and already knew about all this. The death and violence and sparing lives. It didn't sit well with him.

Crossing his arms again, which happened each time he made a heavy decision, Sasuke thought. "Hn. What will happen if I choose to let him live? What do I get?"

Konohamaru smiled softly and Sasuke felt so proud. "You get what anyone gets- you get a lifetime."

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward. "Then, I will spare him. And for my lifetime, I choose…." He pretended to think, and then "Konohamaru."

He flicked the boy's forehead with a wide smile.

Konohamaru held his head. "Itai!" But then he smiled with a chuckle too.

Before Konohamaru could say something really of that made Sasuke feel like a mother deep down inside, footsteps interrupted them, speaking louder than both.

They turned, finding Naruto come into view with his arms crossed. He wasn't smiling, but there were no bitter lines upon his face that reminded both Sasuke and Konohamaru of Kakashi, who had raised the blond so well, Naruto took after him more than his blood family.

"Sasuke, we may need you to partner with Haku for this mission." So it was business, the Uchiha thought.

With a nod, the lithe man used his arms to stand and messed up Konohamaru's soft locks. "I will return later, my small friend."

And he laughed when the boy's face lit up in admiration.

Moving away, the man walked toward Naruto with a smug smile. "Couldn't get through this mission without me, eh?"

Naruto smiled softly, his serious demeanor fading only slightly. With a shrug, he looked toward the sky, and said "when father and I go down, Haku will need high ground support. You are more than well with a crossbow."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned away, ready for Haku to explain his part when Naruto grabbed his arm gently.

He looked into those blue eyes. "What is it?"

Naruto leaned forward and their lips touched. "Thank you for watching him." The man whispered on his lips. And Sasuke knew what he meant. Because after Inari, they were all cautious for the children. But no one showed their fear more than Naruto for Konohamaru.

"Always." He whispered, leaning into Naruto again.

"That is foul. I am still here."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to Inari in amusement. "Well close your eyes." He teased.

Sasuke let the two be as he went to the planning room, listening to their conversation as he went.

"Do you want to play boss?"

Shifting as Naruto sat. "Okay. Let me choose my piece…." A hum. "I like this one."

"That one's red." Konohamaru smiled. "It's like lava and roses and cherries in springtime. It's like passion."

And Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt Naruto smile.

* * *

Sasuke held his breath as he looked through his crossbow, watching the shores of Yukigakure with burning intensity.

Naruto was nearby with Kakashi as was Haku with his own rifle.

"There are several ANBU warriors in our range, but four of them are out of our range." He murmured, looking to Naruto.

The man nodded as he equipped the sword to his side. He looked up to the sky, squinting.

Kakashi looked watched his son in not pity, but sadness. "For the record, the weather is calm and sunny today, but the air is full of bullshit."

Naruto snorted and looked away from what he saw as a light grey. "Alright. We will start swimming to the surface immediately. Liberate the country and bring back anyone who wishes to move forward in this journey with us."

Sasuke nodded. "Be careful. It is much easier to plan than it is to act."

With those words, they carried off, Hinata helping them climb down the side of the ship.

Haku handed him the binoculars. "What do we do now?" The man inquired.

"We wait."

And wait they did. They waited for hours until night had fallen. They waited until the sun had yawned, and turned to the moon with hazy eyes, and asked really softly "would you mind?"

And the moon grinned and nodded, telling him that she would watch the world until the clock struck six.

They waited until Naruto and Kakashi hit the shore. The blond helped his father up, as Sasuke saw, and the two began to move.

Sasuke smirked and lifted his crossbow, ordering Haku to do the same to his own weapon. "They have reached land. I will take out the left. You, the right."

"Yes, Quartermaster."

The bodies fell upon Earth as snow would, gently disappearing with no sign of ever being. Sasuke's tongue ran over his chapped lips and he used his device to scan the area. "One more." He muttered, watching the ANBU warrior kick dully at a stone. "I will have him" The man raised his weapon again and inhaled to stop moving.

Just on shot and the arrow would pierce his head. _Come on, Sasuke,_ is what he told himself. Something was stopping him….but what? _Just kill him…_

"Sasuke-san." The man tensed, ordering Haku to take the man down as he turned. The boy looked small to the world and the ship and the universe. He didn't belong there, but he just was.

"Konohamaru." And the hiss came out sharper than intended. "What are you doing up here?"

The boy rubbed an arm, a sign of embarrassment. Haku whispered "All clear."

"I cannot sleep."

It grew silent then, Haku now readily confused with Sasuke and Naruto's relationship with this young boy. Yes, he was indeed first mate, but there was something about the way Naruto and Sasuke treated him. As if he were heir to the throne and a….son?

Sasuke sighed. "You know what you do, boy. Naruto has told you countless times. When you are afraid, go to his cabins.

A small whimper and Haku watched in the corner of his eye Sasuke step forward almost hurriedly, as if the boy were to faint.

He didn't.

"But I had a nightmare."

A sigh. Sasuke turned to him. "Everything is clear for now. Just keep watch for the bells and their return until I come back."

Haku nodded. "Yes, quartermaster."

And he watched Sasuke usher off. He assumed that Konohamaru would follow closely behind, but gaped freely when Sasuke effortlessly lifted the seven year old off the deck and held him close. His gape grew when Konohamaru hugged tight and snuggled his nose into the pale man's shoulder.

And then he was caught. Konohamaru's hazy eyes lifted and the small child stared and then waved. Haku was still confused when he himself waved back. He watched them go as Sasuke shook the boy gently, whispering soothing words into his ears.

 _What a peculiar relationship._

* * *

Naruto's eyes narrowed as they moved further toward the cell of Yuki, where all the native soldiers were being held captive. He could barely see in the darkness, the light so dim his heart beat all the faster. The sun had set over the horizon. The soldiers will never figure out how we did it, how they had managed to free them.

"Spotted." His father whispered in the dark. And sure enough, Kakashi was correct. There beyond them was a crafted prison of wood and metal, holding all seventy of the prisoners. The rescue was the vital organ of liberating the country and most of the men were wounded.

But Naruto and Kakashi would free every last one of them guaranteed. A woman with cropped hair stood. From the light grey, Naruto could tell her hair was lighter than most. Almost like his own. She wore a very low-cut outfit, displaying her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, and a short skirt. Naruto thought it odd really. How could a soldier fight wearing such little clothing.

She bowed and Naruto wanted to run his entire palm down his face when Kakashi jumped back in shock and fear of her breasts. "Naruto-sama. Son of Amaterasu's descendant; slave of all men and none; forbidden boy; traveling wizard; leader of the resistance. We are at your debt."

Naruto wanted to graciously thank her for the long praise, but damnit his father was still frozen in fear, his hand drawn back in disgust, his eyes all white, and his leg up to protect himself.

So he just sighed. "Please, stand." The woman did and Kakashi sighed in relief. "Thank you. And I believe the only way your debts will be paid is if you can give me the location of the commanding ANBU that took over. He must be killed and the Danzo flag stripped of this island and burned so that you may be liberated."

The woman smiled. "Very well. I was the Yukigakure commander before Danzo overruled. And there is no one that knows this island like I do."

* * *

 **The Morning Afterward**

"I was just scared. I saw him dying, Sasuke. But I wouldn't move. I couldn't move and I couldn't save him."

"Shh." Sasuke hugged the boy close. "I promise you that Naruto is safe. He will return and he will bring you back all kinds of things you like."

"You promise?"

Sasuke smiled as he rocked the boy and suppressed a chuckle when Konohamaru yawned loudly. "I know."

He continued to rock from one side to the other until Konohamaru grew limp in his arms. Soft cheering is what ebbed him to finally lay the boy down and go out on deck.

He smiled when Naruto caught his eyes, running over to hug him. The man laughed, spinning Sasuke so they would not fall as he was caught off guard.

"Sasuke. I've only been gone for four hours." The man laughed.

"Yes. But Konohamaru has the habit of fears and because he likes coming to us when he had nightmares, those fears hurt me too."

Naruto moved back, his head leaving the crook of Sasuke's neck, and his face showing great concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's sleep for now. But I can imagine we are the faces to see when he wakes up."

Naruto nodded, setting Sasuke on the ground gently. And then his eyes lit up and the word adorable passed Sasuke's mind. "Sasuke, we have a new crewmate and follower of the resistance. You will love her. Come."

He led them to a crowd of people, all them happy, spitting gleeful questions toward the center. Naruto cleared his throat, and ushered Sasuke forward, his hand at the arch of his back.

They quieted a little and smiled upon seeing Sasuke.

Naruto smiled proudly too. "Sasuke this is Samui. She was the soldier commander of the Yukigakure army. But now she is an abled bodied sailor on this ship."

Sasuke wanted to smile he really did. But there was something about her, something in her eyes that told Sasuke they would not get along too well.

"Samui. This is Sasuke Uchiha, quartermaster of our ship, rightful emperor of the known world. He a second master gunner and is the ship's sharpshooter. Anything in his sights will be taken down."

Samui tried smiling. She really did. Growing, she had heard all kinds of stories about the resistance. She had heard nothing about this man. She didn't like the way Naruto gave this man the praise he deserved.

Sasuke wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

Jealousy, she understood and thought natural. But envy was a strange new feeling for Samui. But she knows Sasuke is not the enemy and should not be worthy of her intense hatred. Still, the thing to fear was the thing that made Sasuke beautiful, and not her.

He was poised, and lithe, elegant. And there was a certain aura of smugness that told Sasuke he did indeed know how undeniably gorgeous he was. It told Samui that Sasuke knew his worth and how much better he knew he was. Sasuke had the arrogance about him that was so deserved, it looked like confidence.

 _And Kami,_ she growled inside, _he saw the way I looked. He saw envy and he took it as a challenge._ She watched him slowly remove his hand from Naruto's. "Hello." He muttered, shaking her hand. And she stopped a hiss, because damint, even his words were filled with power.

"Are you any good with a sword?" Sasuke wondered out loud, his eyes catching the rifle holsted upon her.

She smirked. "I haven't touched a sword in years."

"Hn." And Samui felt attacked as if Sasuke was laughing at her, but he wasn't. And that made her angry. Sasuke was just making it known that Naruto was...his. "Naruto will train you then. He is only the best in _everything._ "

Naruto nodded. "I can see about it."

Sasuke smiled. "Good." Hinata sighed and face palmed at the obvious tension that everyone but Naruto felt. For a captain, he could sure be an idiot. Sasuke clasped a slender hand on his man's shoulders. "I'll be with Konohamaru."

He walked away, and Samui watched Naruto stare at the man until he was finally out of sight. He turned back to her then. "I told you he was going to be great."

Samui just nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 **So yeah, we've got a new problem on our hands. It's obvious that Samui is a bit infatuated with Naruto, but Sasuke is so arrogant that he took it as a challenge. He knows this and has even offered Naruto up for training her. But who will get hurt in this game?**

 **In the small piece with Haku watching in shock as Sasuke soothed Konohamaru, I was attempting to show how much most of the crew still do not understand emotion. Yes, they are in the resistance because they can get happy, but it was obvious that Haku did not understand the relationship a mother might have with her child. Hence him calling Sasuke and Naruto's relationship with the boy peculiar.**

 **If anyone has noticed, I changed the summary of this fic to suit more with the era of it all. The last summary seemed a bit too modern, but their speech now his more so just understanding. If that makes sense.**


	10. You Are Loved, Little One

**You are Loved, Little One**

 **Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all this time you'd like to read. Haha. Nah, i'm kidding. But on a more serious, I have decided to make a very important filler chapter. I mean, this chapter is really just a push of last chapter and an 'in between.' But nonetheless, it is very important. Not only does it show the emotions of three people, but it also extends you guys love for a few characters. So any way, and without further ado, shall we?**

* * *

 _He wanted to cry as he was thrown on the ground for the second time. He was embarrassed. The son of the royal guard, son of the highest ranking warrior in all of Konoha, and he could not simply raise a sword to a boy his own age._

 _He could hear the emperor talking, but he only cared about the quiet laughter of his classmates._

 _He was mortified, frozen to the spot and traumatized. Hanzo couldn't believe it had happened, and in front of everybody too. And there he stood soaking in the cruel laughter, his head beginning to spin. He would never live this down as long as he lived. People would be reminding him of this forever._

 _He could picture it then. Naruto Uzumaki's son loses first fighting match before emperor Uchiha. There was nothing for it, he would have to leave Konoha, cast off his identity and start off somewhere new._

 _He wished he could do that really. He wished he could. But he was Hanzo, son of Naruto Uzumaki, the only child that could make Sasuke Uchiha smile._

 _So he looked up, trying to cast away the disappointment and fear and he smiled. "Gomen, Sasuke-emperor. I'll try harder next time."_

 _Maybe the emperor was having a rough day, because Hanzo grew tense when the man stood before him, his blade to the child's throat._

 _Sasuke looked around. "Leave." The hiss managed to drag out every letter of the word._

 _Hanzo wanted to cry when his sensei and classmates did leave, leaving them alone._

 _Emperor and son of the emperor's personal guard._

 _They both stared at one another, one breathing heavily out of fear, and the other out of pure anger._

" _Do not think that just because you are the son of royalty means you can disregard my status. Your father may be a direct descendant of Amaterasu. But I am the emperor."_

 _With a nod large enough to see, but small enough to keep from cutting his throat, Hanzo sighed in relief as Sasuke moved away._

 _He turned away from the boy. "Leave my presence." He demanded. And the boy was so confused and stricken with fear that he practically ran away._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _People say you have a crush on Sasuke-nii."_

 _Hanzo watched his father look up from writing his letter to another commander. He stared at his son for what seemed like hours. Eventually, he put his ink feather down. "Who brought this on?"_

 _Hanzo shrugged noncommittally and continued eating even as he felt Naruto stare at him. "No one. I just see the way he stares at you. And all."_

 _Naruto raised a brow. "But you said that people have said it?"_

" _Sasuke-nii told me you loved him."_

 _He looked back again to see his father's eyes very large and his cheeks dusted in rose. "Sasuke said this?"_

 _Of course Hanzo and Sasuke were the best of friends despite their age difference so it did not bother people or Naruto that Sasuke told the boy almost everything and vice versa._

" _Yeah. He said that you liked him when you were younger and you chased him everywhere. He said you were really pathetic."_

 _Naruto's face grew straight then, obviously seeing where this was going. "Pathetic, huh? Well, Hanzo, I'll have you know that your father was very dashing in his prime and Sasuke was always jealous of other women that liked me."_

 _Hanzo smiled before a laugh caught his throat and Naruto smiled back, going back to his letter. "Eat your supper."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _His back was heated. Not very much scorching as if he were set on fire, but like the heat of a midday sun that stared directly at Earth._

 _He squeezed around Sasuke even tighter, not sure why his father had to be burned alive. He wasn't sure what his father did and he didn't like being here._

 _And his whimper must have been heard because Sasuke shushed him and turned away, fleeing from the crowd._

" _I want my daddy." Hanzo had said and he felt embarrassed that he was telling Sasuke this, but this was a desperate time for him. He would never see his father again and was never given a proper goodbye._

" _It's alright, Hanzo. Naruto will always be with us." Sasuke rocked him and continued to until Hanzo was limp in his arms, asleep for now._

 _He knew that when he arose again, his father would be gone from this earth. And he and Sasuke were going to be miles and months away from Konoha, ready to start a new life. No longer emperor and no longer royal._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _Now," Sasuke smiled at the small child, "how was your day at school."_

 _It had been his first day at a new school, in a new country, with a new name. The kids had no idea that he used to be very wealthy and royal and they had been mean and snobby._

 _And Hanzo could very well fight. It's just that, Sasuke was doing so well in taking care of him that he didn't want to break the man's heart. He didn't want him to suffer even more since it had only been a year since his father's death._

 _Hanzo sat down, watching the man clean clothes in a large wooden bucket before looking away. "The kids don't like me very much."_

 _Sasuke looked over then, wringing out the shirt with strength. "Why, that seems odd. You are a very likeable young man. You're smart, funny, brave, and handsome."_

 _A peculiar blush from the praise. "I know… it's just. They said I'm too clean. Whatever that means."_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Then they must be very filthy. Much like the pigs that Chouji-san would raise back home."_

 _The small notion was supposed to make Hanzo feel better, but the mention of home made him sad._

" _I wish we could go home, Sasuke-san. I miss my tousan."_

 _Sasuke looked away, but the boy already saw that tears that were too heavy. He watched them drip in bucket._

" _Your father will always be with us. No matter where we go."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _He watched the old man with a soft smile by the door. So many years ago, Sasuke was so young and vibrant. He wasn't old and bed ridden until death came to finally take him. But here they were._

" _Hanzo boy, when will you go hunt?"_

 _The man smiled. "When I know you're well and rested, Sasuke-nii. Do you want anything? Tea?"_

" _I wish to lay on this bed." Sasuke muttered, sleepily; nearly spent. "And I want little Hanzo to go and hunt so that he can clear his head."_

" _I don't want to leave you."_

" _Hanzo." Sasuke spoke sharply, coughing into the air roughly._

 _The young man looked away, now exposed to his own fears. Death was not kind. Hanzo knew that. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too important, far too good. It didn't pretend to care, it didn't pretend to distinguish._

 _Death had hung over the world for a long time, always threatening. It had never touched Hanzo quite so close. That was until Sasuke got older and older until he couldn't anymore._

 _The old man stared, his pale face now wrinkled, holding no memory of what he looked like when he was so young._

" _Sometimes, Hanzo, you must let things go. If only for the chance to see them in another life. I am old now, and though I feel I know Death well, he cannot show favorites."_

 _So Sasuke forced him to go hunt while he rested. And Hanzo left the house if only to sit on the porch of their cabin for a while. An hour, three? A day?_

 _He didn't know how long, but he knew Sasuke, former emperor of Konoha, frail in his old age would pass from this life._

 _Death took what it did, but ironically Death had no qualms with people. He took what needed to be taken and he finished his job everyday with neither a heavy heart or cold one._

 _And he took Sasuke's soul gently, leaving the man's body asleep on the bed._

 _Hanzo smiled softly, covering the body with a silk sheet, not wiping the tears that splattered into it._

 _Sasuke had a prolonged life due to Naruto's sacrificial death._

 _And given that they all had to die somehow, it was a gracious end for a gracious old dame._

* * *

Konohamaru gasped as he arose, clutching tight to the silk sheet as the remnants of the dream scattered around, breaking like glass in the floor and fading fast.

He blinked slowly, tiredness in his lungs that fought rising. When he noticed not a streak of sunlight whispering to his eyes, the boy's head went up fast, the bones in his neck groaning in irritation.

His eyes adjusting to the dark, he tells his brain to adjust so that he can at least feel something; anything.

And then does. He realizes that he is between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's arm is held tightly around him and Konohamaru accidentally whimpers when he sees that Sasuke is hugging himself.

Obsidian eyes open with the same force of a bird leaping from a tree. Expected, but nonetheless enthralling.

He watches Konohamaru sleepily for a moment before saying "Konohamaru" in a scratchy tune.

But still, there was nothing sweeter in the sad world for a child than the sound of someone they loved calling their name.

The man throws a bony arm over Konohamaru's squishy child stomach, his fingers tickling Naruto's arm. "Sleep, boy."

And he does sleep.

* * *

When he wakes again, Naruto and Sasuke are already getting ready. Sasuke is slipping on his shirt and Naruto is sitting on the bed, pushing his feet in a pair of leather boots.

Konohamaru hums sleepily, but his childhood makes it a whimper and unconsciously, he curls into himself when both men freeze.

And Kurama, who has been quietly resting on the floor, lifts his head, turning it to the side as if to say 'huh?'

They look over, worried and in fear and protective and Konohamaru really feels loved.

Sleepily, he murmurs "I hummed." His throat is croaky and high pitched all at once and Sasuke smiles softly.

The raven leans over, grabs a glass from the table and hands it to Naruto, who helps him drink it.

He lets out a satisfactory 'ahh' and sits up, now excited for the day. Sasuke shakes his head with a soft smile, Naruto chuckles, and Kurama growls in relief.

In all, the room is at peace, Konohamaru didn't have a nightmare and it is safe to breath.

Sasuke continues to button up his shirt, Kurama licks at his paw, and Naruto, who has returned yesterday from Yukigakure, leans forward to hug him.

"How are you fairing?"

And Konohamaru wishes the man will never stop squeezing him. He wishes he could spend the rest of his life as a child, being slightly crushed by someone that loves him.

"Happy." He whispers back and he doesn't miss the way Sasuke pauses in putting on his boots to smile at the sudden realization that Konohamaru wants both of them with him always.

"What are we doing today?" He then asks when the moment has settled and there is nothing to be sad about.

"Ah ah ah." Naruto smiles. "I have important business to handle with the crew today dealing with our banners. Sasuke will be helping the younger children, so that means you do not have to train with us today."

Konohamaru smiles big and wide. "I get a whole day of not training?"

Naruto chuckles, remembering when he was a child without much responsibilities.

"No. I said with us. Today, I'll be testing Samui's loyalty…"

Konohamaru doesn't miss the way Sasuke tenses at that name, but he is a child so it only confuses him.

And Naruto continues. "And what better way than for her to teach you how to sail."

At once, both Konohamaru and Sasuke begin to speak.

"Who is Samui?"

And "I don't want her around him."

Naruto looks to Sasuke first, the tension he remembers from yesterday catching him off guard.

Konohamaru wants to smile because he knows that if Sasuke had instead said "I don't want her around my son," the reaction would be the same.

Naruto knows there is tension, but he doesn't understand it, so he says "give her a chance, Sasuke. I know you don't trust new people, but I think she will be loyal."

And Konohamaru watches Sasuke blush and give in to some unknown hypnosis Naruto has.

He ruins the moment like the mischievous brat he is by throwing himself back on the bed. He can hear Kurama sigh.

"I do not want to train today." He whines.

"But you asked, and you cannot give up now."

He looks up at Naruto. "I just want a break."

He watches his fathe- Naruto shake his head responsibly. "Breaks will slow you down."

"It's all I ask."

He lays his head back down, missing the event to come. Sasuke is smiling with love in his eyes, Kurama has lifted his large head again, and Naruto's fingers are slowly creeping to his small tummy.

"Well, when you give a mouse a cookie, he will ask for a glass of milk."

His hands began to roam the little tummy. Konohamaru laughs and squeals and is embarrassed when he yells.

"No, tousan!"

It grows quiet and Kurama does that dumb thing again as if he's asking a question and not speaking all at once. Sasuke gasps; Naruto freezes. But there is no anger only a sadness and a longing and happiness. He goes to tickle the boy again, letting the moment pass and all the more accepting it.

And Konohamaru is supposed to laugh. But he doesn't. Instead there is a muffled scream in its place. Not Konohamaru's.

It's outside the cabin and a cannon is fired thereafter.

"We're under attack." Someone yells.

When the four rush out of the cabin, everything is seemingly at peace. Except the able bodied sailors are throwing ropes to another ship that has somehow latched itself onto theirs.

Samui runs over, her sword at ready. "Captain, the ship that has ambushed us is a Yukigakure ship, but the fire country's symbol is painted on the side."

Naruto curses and Konohamaru watches the man with such an innocent confusion that Naruto wants to weep.

"Samui. Take him to the lower deck. Whatever you do, do not bring him back up here unless a crew member comes to retrieve you."

"Yes, Quartermaster."

"But-"

"No buts, Konohamaru. Naruto and I will be back soon."

The boy nods as he is drug off, watching Naruto and Sasuke run off, Kurama at their heels.

When they are a good distance away, the mood has changed, and Samui lets go of his small hand. He looks up innocently. "I thought we were going to the lower deck."

Samui snorts as if he was funny. "I am no babysitter. I won't let some kid stop me from proving my worth."

Konohamaru feels embarrassed. He wants to tell her that he can indeed fight… it's just… not at the moment. He wants to tell her that he has nightmares and if he raised his sword, all he will see is wood stuck in Inari. He wants to tell her that Naruto and Sasuke have been whispering that he has... PTSD?

But he doesn't. Instead he crosses his arms. "Sasuke is going to be here. And you're going to be in big trouble."

The threat is stupid because she is new and has never seen a protective Sasuke, but Samui doesn't have the chance to snort since a gruff voice cuts their argument loose.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Both woman and child look up, finding an enemy watching dully.

And Konohamaru is scared now because he wanted it to be a good day. So much that he left his sword in the cabin and he's sure Samui doesn't care about him.

* * *

"Clear!" Sasuke hears Kakashi yell as he dodges another swipe.

The captain of the Yuki ship grimaces. "If Danzo made it clear what I would be fighting, I would have brought more men."

Sasuke smirks then. "Well, the men that you did have are gone now. Surrender or die."

Another grimace. "I will do neither."

Sasuke flips backward when the man rushes to him, skewing off to the side and beheading the man.

He evades most of the blood, and smiles as he turns. "The ship is now clear."

"Help!"

The man looks to their own ship and much to his dismay, there is Samui and Konohamaru fighting off a man who somehow lived.

Samui is busy fighting and does not care to tell Konohamaru to get behind her.

"Naruto!"

The birds that have been flying now turn away from the shrilling pain of that voice. Naruto looks up from dumping another body in the ocean, where Sasuke is pointing to the left of him.

"Help Konohamaru!" The words are simple, but Sasuke is sure the blond heard when he takes off down the side of the ship. Sasuke watches in anticipation as the man lunges for Samii before Naruto even has a chance to get there.

He watches in dread when the women simply smirks and evades the tackle.

But Konohamaru doesn't. And he is thrown off the side of the ship with the man that doesn't really understand what he's done. And he screams a scream so heartbreaking that Sasuke is on his way.

Naruto leaps too, diving in the water with no hesitation, fear, and dangerously no thought.

The world is silent until Naruto sprouts back up. "Konohamaru!" he screams if as if Konohamaru can hear his cries beneath the briny water.

"Konohamaru!" trying to find the grey boy in the grey ocean.

And dives back under as Sasuke gets a ladder ready by the side of the ship. Naruto is under for a minute now and Sasuke ponders jumping in himself.

And just as the thought of saving a life rises, one is taken. And in the deep blue that is the ocean, soft red expands like fire smoke.

He watches the blood and screams. Five seconds for Konohamaru, another five for Naruto.

Hinata looks over, trying to see if she can jump somewhere; do anything to make him stop screaming.

A gasp of breath. And another.

Naruto has emerged from the water, Konohamaru clutched feebly to his side. The boy is almost dead, but he has no intention of letting go.

The water has filled his lungs and has made homage, deciding that it would rest there for a while.

"Naruto, here!"

The blond begins to climb the rope and when he is almost there, he hands Konohamaru off to Sasuke, who falls with the boy.

He wants to laugh. He wants to cry. He wants to kill something. He looks up at Naruto, who falls to the floor, spitting up water and his own stomach lining.

The man looks up and with with red bleached eyes from the sea salt, and a raspy voice says "be careful, there are sharks down there."

Sasuke settles with a laugh that makes him sob. Because he's never been more scared in his life. Konohamaru was calming down and he wouldn't let go. And Sasuke's chest is ripping apart and he can't breath even if he wasn't in the water.

Deidara drapes a cover over them and moves on to drape one over Naruto.

Neji and Hiashi volunteer to sink the other ship after it's cleared, but Sasuke is still scared.

And he knows Naruto is too. The blond man comes to his senses, not caring about his burning eyes. "Konohamaru." He whispers.

The boy peeks from Sasuke's chest and immediately throws one arm around Naruto. So now all three are clenched tightly.

"You scared me." Sasuke murmurs. But he doesn't tell anyone that he's still scared.

"Boss." Naruto looks up to some of the men who are bringing things of value onto the ship. His eyes meet a small creature's that does not look like any he's seen before.

It has odd spots and two tails behind it. And like Konohamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke, it is afraid of the events that have passed. So it ducks away, even as Neji opens it's cage.

"Why did they do that?" The child's voice is hoarse and unknown to anyone.

Naruto smiled sadly, grabbing the boy and holding him close as Sasuke stands.

"Well, Konohamaru...People destroy beauty when they find it."

"How so?"

"By nature, people are petty and jealous. They envy what they lack and because they don't know how to acquire something, they try to destroy anyone who has it. Beauty is one of those things they hate most in others."

And he misses the way Samui grimaces at Sasuke from his words.

Konohamaru, in return, lets out a heavy whimper that sounds like he is trying to clear his throat.

Naruto rocks the broken boy. "Shh. It's alright."

"I tried to tell her that Sasuke would be mad, but she wanted to fight and-"

"What?!"

"What?!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke look to Samui at once and Hinata grows close. Just incase she must incite peace.

"I told you to protect him with your life! And you deliberately disobeyed me!" Sasuke growls and his words are icier than the snow Samui has been raised in.

"I had a mission to defend this ship-"

"You had a mission to defend my s-" he stops himself and Konohamaru, who is shaking, wishes he hadn't. "I told you to keep him safe and you put him in danger!"

"Sasuke." Naruto murmurs. Because even though he is even more beguiled by the man, he just wants Konohamaru to calm down. And seeing Samui get beheaded won't help.

Sasuke calms himself and walks away from the woman, breathing in then out. In then out.

He crouches back by the boy and sits quietly. Eventually, Konohamaru whispers.

"It has been such a horrible, very bad day."

Sasuke reaches forward, pushing the wet locks from his eyes. "Some days are like that. Even on ships."

And the child smiles sadly because it is true. No day could be good and none could be bad.

They were just days and that was the most astonishing thing about them.

Once Sasuke had risen from his post, ripped his crossbow from his body and asked Konohamaru in whistle "What day is it?"

And Konohamaru had been behind too, not really caring so much about the days. They had been at war and they were doomed from the start. What did it matter. And he had just shrugged and handed Sasuke his food. "It's today, I guess." Noncommittally and uncaring.

And Sasuke had given him that smile that suggested he knew something that Konohamaru didn't. "My favorite day."

He smiled even wider, and it had brought on despair. He covered his face with Naruto's chest, trying not to think or breath or think or live.

"It's alright."

Samui bowed graciously. "Captain, I am forever ashamed of disobeying orders and putting a crewmates life in danger. I only request that you intensify my training so that I am better able to protect them."

The request is innocent and Naruto immediately agrees, still lost in the ocean trying to find his first mate.

Sasuke sees what the woman wants clearly now. She wants Naruto and she wants him all to herself, but Sasuke doesn't do a thing about it. So he quietly agrees too.

Konohamaru's safety was in their hands and when his safety was being waved to a higher degree, the boy has no choice in the matter.

Still he can't help the terrible feeling in his water filled stomach on the terrible day. Samui blushes when she speaks to Naruto. And she wishes to be around him more. She likes Naruto. And it bothers Konohamaru on this terrible day more than it should.

* * *

And for the next weeks, Konohamaru does everything in his power to keep them apart.

He is a mischievous brat, but cunning no less. He has two of the ships most powerful men wrapped around his finger and knows that the only thing to get him punished is something severe.

Unfortunately, his first prank must have been a little too severe. It is after hours and before hours at the same time.

The ship does not sleep yet, but dinner is almost done. It is Sasuke who looks for the little boy in a teasing way.

It is after Samui's long day of training and she suggests to Naruto that she needs a "nice long bath."

It is after Naruto has eaten and simply waits for Konohamaru to eat so that he can bathe the boy. Sasuke says it is his turn.

So while the crew eats and laughs, Naruto stares as Sasuke goofily searches the deck for the boy they believe is hiding.

He occasionally licks at his lips when Sasuke bends down and lifts a carpet from a barrel, yelling "got you!"

But the boy is nowhere on the deck and he has already eaten tonight so he is not hungry.

Instead, he is in the pen and he is carefully feeding the chickens as he slowly, cautiously, and gently takes some of their feathers.

He isn't cruel to skin every chicken because he, like Naruto, loves animals.

The honey they traded with Kumogakure will do and he smirks at the heavy bucket full of it.

It's sticky and it really will take days to come off.

When done, Konohamaru dumps all forty of the feathers into the honey, watching them sink into the beautiful brown substance.

He turns to salute the chickens who already stare curiously at him. "It has been an honor serving with you. Your contribution to this prank will not go unnoticed."

He smiles at a chicken as it clucks and bawks and falls over.

"You're right. No mission too difficult. No sacrifice too great."

The boy leaves and successfully makes it to the women's washing room unnoticed. He sneaks in, and climbs a latter used to build the rooms.

There is a candle glow below and Konohamaru is happy that Samui has dressed in her nightgown. Inhaling and telling himself that this is for the greater good, Konohamaru still cannot dump the sweet goo on the woman.

He could do this, but dammit for having a heart. Just as he is about leave, the woman touches her breasts. "Oh, Naruto." She whispers. "Sasuke does not have what I can offer."

His brows furrow and later he will fully defend himself for defending Sasuke's honor. He is angry now and realizes _this_ is the greater good.

"You asked for it." He whispers.

And suddenly the honey; the feathers; the glory are falling far too fast to comprehend. It splashes all over her and her first reaction is to scream and run from the room.

Like a monkey, Konohamaru hangs on a wooden plank before dropping to the ground. He lets himself have a good laugh before coming out, sticky bucket in hand, innocent and childlike.

Samui is out there and the crew is gathering around. Sasuke is at the front contemplating what should be done. Naruto is confused and wants to help the woman. And the crew looks on in horror at the sticky feather monster.

Konohamaru, adrenaline gone, finally realizes the complexity of this situation, before he could turn around and flee, Sasuke catches his eye.

"Oh no you don't. Come here now, Konohamaru."

The commotion ceases when silence scolds it and now the crew looks on in pity. Konohamaru's head is down his entire four step journey to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke crosses his arms and scolds. "Konohamaru, how could you waste a good batch of honey like this?"

And the boy likes that Samui is verbally offended by the indirect insult.

"I-I…" he stutters.

Naruto crosses his own arms and now the pressure is on him. "Take your time to speak. Explain yourself, boy."

He doesn't and ultimately it is Naruto and Sasuke that pay for Konohamaru's mistake.

And Konohamaru is angry. Not because he is not allowed to play with the animals for a week, but because he failed the mission.

Sasuke is the one to wash him down and Naruto offers to help Hinata soak Samui in hot water.

Samui only grows stronger and he can't take it.

And the boy is very unaware of the thoughts that both Captain and Quartermaster have at the same time that night.

Sasuke and Naruto resist the urge to laugh. And at once they say in their heads ' _well, she did almost kill him. Serves her right.'_

* * *

Konohamaru is playing with the animals again. And this time Kurama and two tails- what they had decided to call the frightened blue creature- joined his side.

"Okay so that was an obvious fail. Naruto helped Samui." He runs his small hand through his tangled locks and laughs lightly when he hears Sasuke in the back of his head.

 _Comb your hair, boy._

He sighs as one of the chickens fall down. "We need retaliate. With something bigger, better, anything."

One of the chickens fall in a puddle of water and Konohamaru's eyes brighten with the force of the sun.

"You are simply a genius."

And that was how he thought about going to the women quarters and being strong enough get Samui's cot while she is sleeping, and put in, not in the ocean, but in the ship's pool area.

This is when Konohamaru realizes that he is simply a fifty pound seven year old and that Samui is a one hundred thirty pound woman.

His small dark eyes catch sight of a heavy fishing line and he chuckles.

It is also when he realizes that not only is he mischievous and cunning, he is very very smart.

When Naruto wakes the crew, Konohamaru is angry that he finds her asleep in the pool first. And now the crew won't be able to watch in pity as they realize that this is the woman's second time being targeted this week.

"Konohamaru!" Sasuke yells disapprovingly, his arm outstretched to an embarrassed Samui as if to say 'look what you've done.'

"This is the second time this week. Soreha warui!" And of course Konohamaru knows it's the second time in a span of four days and is particularly offended that Sasuke doesn't think he can keep trap of his own heavenly creations. But he disagrees with it being 'bad' because he doesn't like Samui and she's evil.

And yet, he won't voice those concerns because he is already in deep trouble. He flinches when both Naruto and Sasuke point back they way they came.

And because they are so meant to be, yell with the same precision "go to your cabin."

He knows it's coming, but it doesn't stop him from getting angry when Naruto helps Samui out of the pool and Sasuke looks on in...sadness?

The boy grumbles and turns with his arms crossed. "Fine. Don't be angry with me when she-"

Sasuke's nostrils flare as if they are not flesh. "Go!"

And he spends the morning not eating breakfast with his family, but changing his position from upside down to right side up on the cot.

He is angry and bitter and alone and he wants Sasuke to come and hug him.

"Mama." He whimpers because really he is only seven and just wants to be spoiled.

The boy falls asleep believing he is still awake. And travels far beyond the ship and sea to meet odd creatures.

Kurama is there. And he is large and the first thing he sees on the island he has managed to escape to.

He looks up with eyes of awe and says "Kurama, how did you get so big?!"

The beast looks down at him with confusion and grumbles. "Who are you, little one?"

Behind him emerge other beasts, all different and all the same. They have less tails than Kurama, but still tail _s_ with an 'S.'

It occurs to Konohamaru that he is new here, but he is also peculiar. And Konohamaru- so mischievous, cunning and smart- smirks and raises his hand.

He hides his pity when the beasts cower back, but continues. "I am Konohamaru, emperor of all things."

And for a lifetime without growing, he rules the naive beasts. He teaches them and leads them and scolds them.

He tells them to smile like Naruto does and he tells them to raise their swords like Sasuke does.

And the teachings have made him wish he never ventured from home. Because he misses his parents with all his heart and feels bad for getting caught in a prank a second time.

He yawns and the monsters cry and weep, begging him not to leave and grow old. But he must.

He is sure that after so many years, his family misses him and feel bad for sending him off.

And when he parts from the beasts, he wakes to Sasuke rubbing circles on his head and notices that no years have passed.

Sasuke smiles down at him and Konohamaru snuggles closer. He whispers "kaa-san" in the morning light and Sasuke seems to become watery, his smile softening even more.

"You are loved, little one." He reminds the boy because he thinks that Konohamaru's pranks are a shout for attention.

He's seen Samui with Naruto for days and Sasuke assumes Konohamaru misses the man.

"Naruto loves you so much, it is unimaginable."

The boy knows this, but doesn't have the heart to tell Sasuke that then pranks are for him. All for Sasuke.

Instead he hugs Sasuke closer and wishes to never fall asleep and return to the place of all beasts. The wild things that feared him.

He wants to stay here. Because really, Konohamaru, the emperor of all things, was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all.

* * *

Konohamaru is a seven year old free spirited child, but after a day, he rests against Kurama and two tails and contemplates his life choices.

He feels like this prank war against Samui is getting out of control and he's running out of opinions.

But to Kurama and two tails he confesses why it must continue until she submits.

He wipes his eyes and looks away from the fox embarrassed. "I just… I don't want it to be ruined, you know?"

He sighs. "Ugh. I'm being dramatic and stupid and bratty and childish. But, I've never felt like this, guys."

"I've never felt this loved." He whispers as if he's afraid because really, all his life he's been afraid.

* * *

 _The four year old plays in the mud outside his home happily. After being in the lower level of his parent's home for two days, he is delighted to find that it has rained._

 _Leaving the Earth still wet from her crying. The boy falls over his little steps and his chubby hands splash the Earth, making him giggle with ferocity._

 _The mud is on his face and he is happier then ever because now he can pretend to be the ground that people build lives upon._

 _But suddenly, the dream is ripped away when he is yanked off the ground and a sharp pain erupts in his lower end multiple times._

 _The caretaker has spanked him and it will leave a purple mark on his little butt. He whimpers first, then chokes, and then sobs as he is dragged back into the home._

" _It is wrong to do what you have done and you have been reminded many times!"_

 _And he continues to cry as he is spanked even more._

* * *

Konohamaru looks down. "I never had someone that loved me like they do."

He felt like he had been born again and the second time, he is not only given proper people, but a proper value.

It is as if the moon has smiled in wonder and the stars peek in to see him and the wind mutters 'life will never be the same.'

He looks up determined. "I almost lost Sas…. I almost lost kaasan once and Samui.." he growls. "I won't let her take daddy from us."

He looks to Kurama and the fox only stares, but there is something in his eyes that says "How lucky you are to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

Konohamaru smiles in sadness. "Yeah." He agrees and rests back against the beast.

* * *

Naruto is not the father of Konohamaru. He is too young and too unstable to father any child on that ship.

The reasons are obvious, but he is still confused as to why newcomers would believe that.

* * *

 _It first happens when they dock at Kumogakure, where they will meet a man that goes by B._

 _He will be trading with them since he is a reserve member of the resistance. Young enough to still be a part of something, but old enough to not be an active fighter._

 _Or so Naruto thinks._

 _He is speaking important matters to B when a flash of black and grey pass beneath their noses. The man halts and looks to see Konohamaru smiling up at him._

 _And he smiles too because the boy is so little and handsome and scrawny. "Can I go look at to the waters with Cabo?"_

 _Naruto's stomach sinks before his eyes do. He is confused and fearful and isn't sure where it comes from. "The waters?"_

 _The dark boy, who stands off to the side, grows excited. "Our waters is a huge stone mountain with fish of every color inside it."_

 _Naruto tries to remember exactly what color every color was and finds that he doesn't recall a color called every. It must be new._

 _But he ruffles Konohamaru's hair anyway. "Okay, but I want you back here before the sun lowers any more. And no playing in the water. And be sure not to touch the fish if they look dangerous."_

 _He is getting out of hand now, but there are so many things in the world that can hurt Konohamaru so he names them for the moment._

" _And don't push or get pushed in the water, you can hardly swim. If you feel sick, come to me and Sasuke immediately."_

 _Konohamaru nods and scurries off. When Naruto goes to continue his conversation, B just smiles at him._

" _Don't worry. My little brother will keep your son safe."_

 _Naruto is going to smile at the reassurance, but there is a watery word that drips from the sentence._

" _Son?" He asks._

 _B points to the passage the two boys have run off to. "The boy is your son, correct? You seem very protective of him, like a father in the forbidden books."_

 _Naruto laughs easily because it comes easily to him. "Oh, no. He's just my first mate is all."_

 _And B doesn't have the heart to tell him that captains don't treat first mates like that. Naruto looks too certain of his denial._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _The second times it happens, Konohamaru has managed to get himself into trouble when newcomers Ato and Suki arrive._

 _Two nights before, Naruto gives him a specific task of dumping leftover dinner from the shop and into the sea. Konohamaru agrees with a salute, but is somehow distracted by Kurama running around._

 _He sits the old food by the chicken pen and manages to leave it for two days. One of the chickens, the one that does not fall over like a log, gets hold of it. He poisons himself and dies, leaving a disease to one other chicken._

 _Konohamaru feels that he is tried for two counts of murder when Naruto grounds him for an entire month._

 _And before Ato and Suki, he throws his hands up with exasperation. "Aw, come on. It was an honest mistake, dad!"_

 _Naruto stomps loudly, making Konohamaru and their audience flinch. "I don't want to hear it. What I say will go."_

 _Konohamaru grumbles and storms away like a pubescent teen, but Naruto is not up for the fight. He has too much to do today._

 _He turns back to Ato who asks immediately "how old is your son?"_

 _Naruto nearly says seven, but ends up biting his cheek when he hears the word again. With his shoulders drooping, the man decides he won't go through the trouble of explaining to them that he's only twenty._

 _Instead, he rubs his cheek as he walks past. "Seven." He grumbles._

* * *

He is frightened that this young boy has seen him do such horrible things, but still looks up to him.

But then there is the pride hidden deep down that makes him smile. Because Konohamaru wouldn't want to call anyone else father and he's so loyal to Naruto. He's so damn loyal it hurts.

Sasuke is not the mother of Konohamaru, but really in all instances, he doesn't mind.

Even if it is does shock him.

* * *

 _It is also in Kumogakure that Sasuke is presumed the mother of the strong willed boy that takes up everyone's mind one time or another._

 _Konohamaru has returned from from the water with his newfound friend and jumps on Sasuke to tell him all about it._

 _He is excited and jumpy and Sasuke can feel the boy's bones practically crushing his leg, but it really is worth it._

" _And then the fish fell!"_

 _Sasuke hasn't been listening, because he is busy running his pale slender fingers through the boy's head. He is just intrigued and eventually chuckles when his little Konohamaru yawns in his lap._

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah." He is quiet. "And then they all just fell asleep, one by one, they did."_

 _And the boy hums until he doesn't anymore because he is sleeping. Sasuke laughs and looks up to find both Naruto and a native Kumo woman of the resistance staring._

 _She gushes. "Aww. Your son is so sweet."_

 _And Sasuke blushes but still agrees._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _The next time it happens, it is Naruto, not Konohamaru that requests a bedtime story and Konohamaru is simply dragged into it._

 _The boy still lays his head on Naruto's arm, which is rested behind the man's head._

 _Sasuke wonders how the blond's armpit hair doesn't bother the boy. Konohamaru is snuggled closely to Naruto as if the man is a pillow._

 _But nonetheless, Sasuke continues to read a story that was written a very long time and has somehow found them again._

 _It is when Konohamaru is yawning and Naruto is snoring that he is almost finished._

" _And hand by hand, on the edge of the sand, they danced the moon away. The end."_

 _Sasuke crawls into the bed beside Konohamaru, and grunts when the boy rolls over upon him, his small legs now sprawled across Naruto's chest._

" _I love you, kaasan."_

 _And Sasuke just smiles and whispers it back, lovingly soft and only as powerful as the gods._

* * *

Sasuke isn't very shocked after a while. He goes with the flow and finds it funny that Naruto has grown with a family, but it shocks him when it happens.

But still, Naruto is okay with whatever scares him.

They aren't Konohamaru's parents, but who is anyone else to tell them that?

* * *

Konohamaru sighs against Kurama. He just wants to weep and cry and say goodbye to the family he's never had.

Because Samui almost has Naruto wrapped around her finger.

It is with sadness of his heart that soon when the treacherous witch seduces him, Konohamaru will not be able to yell in disgust when he sees Naruto kiss Sasuke's forehead.

Kurama rests his chin atop the boy's head and Two Tails licks his pale foot. They want to comfort him, but the boy's fears hurt him and tie him down.

And sometime now, it looks as if all his adventures are coming to an end; but that is not to be.

"I have done all I could." He whispers. "I mean, it's not like I can just for-

He freezes when the words almost come out of his mouth. For a mischievous cunning and smart boy, he feels stupid. He knows that many things could have been avoided, but the past is the past.

Now he knows he can fix this.

With a big smile, he stands above Kurama who gives him a look that says 'Listen to me. Anything can happen, child, anything can be.'

He smiled big. "You're right. I can do this. This is my skill."

He is happy to find Samui away from Naruto because she is training on the deck alone. The only things that somehow manage to inspire him is the way men look at her and the way the woman gravels at the attention.

And Konohamaru is then even more angered because out of all the man that watch, she wants his dad? She wants his parents to ruin their relationship?

The boy marches right over and crosses his arm, stomps his foot, and glares for attention. Because he is very unaware of how interesting he is to every crewmate and is also unaware that he doesn't need to do anything to get attention.

Samui takes notice immediately and rests her sword by her side. It's more than obvious that she doesn't like the kid that has been trying to sabotage her and Naruto's love for weeks.

She thinks he's spoiled and annoying and cunning. But she also notices how Naruto treats him. And figures that being nice to the boy is the closest way to get to him.

"Hi, kid." She smiles.

Konohamaru's teeth bare with a snarl he isn't sure of the origin. "Leave my daddy alone."

"Huh?"

The smart boy's fists clench. "If you can 'huh,' you can hear. I know what you want. And you'll fail because my dad loves my mom."

Samui knows exactly who he is talking about because all this time, she thought the boy did have parents, but Konohamaru doesn't know that.

So he clarifies anyway. "Naruto loves Sasuke and you're just a….just a _whore!"_

It is Konohamaru's eyes that swell with tears because that was mean and harsh and he says a bad word and it tastes wrong.

Samui smirks. "You got guts, kid."

She is not taking him seriously and Konohamaru hates that. So he takes it to the extreme. He knows it is more dangerous than any prank he's done. He knows Samui's life is in danger if he does it, but he's at the end of the rope here, hanging on by a loose thread as the sharks circle below.

Kurama moves back because he knows what is to happen.

His eyes water and his lip curls out word. His fists clench as if he is trying to be strong and he whimpers.

Samui almost wants to hug him, but his next words make her flinch back in horror.

Konohamaru raises his arms and screams louder than a tortured man.

"Mooommmy! Daaadddy!"

* * *

Naruto is on the other side of the ship painting banner flags with a large smile. He has thoughts of overruling Danzo and liberating all people.

Before him is an audience of smaller children and Temari.

He hears the scream and halts for only a quarter of a second. And suddenly, his painting supplies is knocked over and he is gone from the room before Temari has a chance to breathe.

The children look around in confusion, but continue to play with the paint that has been knocked over. Temari fusses at them and wonders if it is all a dream.

* * *

Sasuke is also on the other side of the ship, but he is on the upper deck. He is training harder than ever to protect the people he values and nearly topples over when he hears the scream.

The man turns his head fast, cracking his neck. "Konohamaru." He whispers.

And then he is off. The only thing that reassures Haku that the training session is real is the trail of mutters he leaves behind.

* * *

They intersect each other mid deck. Sasuke has a crossbow and Naruto is oddly caring a small knife that can do enough damage to a throat.

"You heard!" Sasuke asks as they run.

Naruto only nods. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But if I have to kill someone, I will."

They make it to the main deck and Naruto nearly has to stop from sliding.

Konohamaru is red and sad and crying loudly and somehow the ship has awoken to see the commotion.

Sasuke grabs an arrow and pushes it into the weapon. Naruto's fists clench around his knife and he asks "what happened, Konohamaru?"

The boy sees them, looks to Samui who is frightened and runs to Sasuke, hugging his legs. "Someone hit me."

"What!?"

"Who?!"

And Konohamaru waits for a moment. He inhales and is ready to tell on her. And he says…

"Just joking."

Their anger and bloodthirst eventually dissipates as they stare in confusion. Sasuke's brows raise. Naruto drops the knife.

"What?"

The boy smiles. "A joke? You know, a prank?"

Naruto grabs the boy by his shirt. "I know what it is!" He barks. "Konohamaru, do you have any idea what lives you put in danger when you commit these pranks?"

Konohamaru is getting scolded and he only half cares because Samui has backed off. Samui has heard the story of Umeji and Zabuza and doesn't want to die early.

"Why would you do this?" Sasuke asks.

Konohamaru sighs. "Because. I like ideas. I like testing them on people. Sometimes, I'm afraid, but then I realize, these are my ideas. No one knows it like I do. And it's okay if it's different, and weird, and maybe a little crazy."

The small confession makes Naruto simmer down and he smiles sadly. Because, er, Konohamaru really grates his nerves, but he loves the boy anyway.

A sigh. A slip of the boy's name. Sasuke is the first to move forward and he hugs the sobbing boy.

"You know, you really wear me out. But I love you anyway."

Konohamaru stands on the tip of his toes and has Sasuke bend down halfway to kiss him and he whispers "I love you anyway too."

And the man laughs because the child is good with a lack of self awareness.

Naruto joins the hug and apologizes for yelling. But Konohamaru is still grounded and the boy wipes his teary snot on Naruto's shirt.

But yeah, it doesn't bother him.

It is a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting little blister one could ever imagine, they still think that he is wonderful.

Konohamaru wants to cry again, but he is so happy. Because all this time, he has forgotten that Naruto loves Sasuke and he more than anything in the world. And Samui can't have him. Not in this life of the next.

 **Best chapter not written in third person ever. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's still sticking with this story. Even if it has been a tougher journey than my other stories.**


End file.
